Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Ten Thousand Year King
by LanTheKing
Summary: Description is at the bottom. This will be a LONG story. It's also a "vote for your character story'. Takes place 21 years after VII. Lemons aplenty. All CPUs will be paired with OC at some point, you decide who the final pairing is. This is a story you can invest in. Filters will change depending on who the story is currently focused on. Guest reviews get removed. Use an account.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: This story is just for fun! I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any of the characters. Chill out people. It's all good!

Terms in between -term- are terms you should take note of. Italics are used to stress points or for narration.

 **Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Ten Thousand Year King**

New Game?

Yes

No

 _This story takes place in land of Gamindustri. A place that is inhabited by humans and creatures of all kinds. It is divided into four distinct nations. Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee and Leanbox._

 _These nations are run by the CPUs and their respective candidates. In each nation, there are guilds. These guilds offer monetary compensation for various jobs or hereafter refered to as "quests". Many adventurers, young and old compete for fame and fortune._

 _One such person is the protagionist of this story. A young 21 year old man by the name of Lan. He is about to have an encounter that will bring his destiny to the forefront...a destiny that will shape the entire world..._

Prologue - The Agent of Destiny

 **~PLANEPTUNE OUTSKIRTS - VIRTUA FOREST~**

Lan: "The guild said that this was going to be a rather simple creature to find. Perhaps the intel was bad...I can't seem to find the target."

 **Flashback**

Guild Attendant: "This is a C rank quest, the request itself comes from the Basilicom. Apparently there is an Elder Dragon with an unusual glow that has been spotted rampaging in Virtua Forest."

Lan: "The Basilicom, huh? Usually they only hand out A or S rank quests. They must want this kept out of the public's eyes and ears."

Guild Attendant: "You're most likely right. There are strict orders to only send our best agent to complete this task. If this was labeled as a A or S rank quest..."

Lan: "It would be made public knowledge so the general population would be aware to watch out and protect themselves."

Guild Attendant: "Quick on the draw, as always Lan."

Lan: "..."

Guild Attendant: "Needless to say...this quest is a top priority. The pay is 250,000 credits. You must sign a waiver before taking it on, that you won't speak of this to anyone as to ensure public peace of mind."

Lan: "A waiver...if this quest is really _that_ serious, why aren't the CPUs involved?"

Guild Attendant: "That...I could not begin to say."

Lan: "So, I do the dirty work? Well, I can't argue with getting my hands dirty for that many credits. I'd have enough soap to stop profanity permanently. Get me that waiver. I'll set off at once."

Guild Attendant: "Here you go...and Lan..."

Lan: "...?"

Guild Attendant: "Be careful out there. We have absolutely no idea what we are dealing with here aside from a vague discription."

Lan: "Relax, I'm always careful."

 **End Flashback**

Lan: "Well...maybe I should report back to the guild. There's absolutely no sig-"

?: "HEEELLLLPP!"

Elder Dragon: "GRRROOOAAAHHHH!"

Lan: "...?! I spoke to soon. You there! Get down!"

?: "Whoa! Enter the dreamy dark hero! This is totally the scene where the main heroine is in major super-duper deep trouble and then the dark, brooding hero appears and saves her from certain death! We don't usually get a scene like this in the franchise, so I humbly accept my circumstances as the first female character to finally have a boyfriend. Wait...BOYFRIEND?! I'm but a fair maiden, am I really emotionally prepared for _this_ and err... _that_?

Lan: "Hello?! I need you to get down!"

?: "Noire is going to be _SO_ jealous! That alone is worth having to sacrifice my chastity to the main hero. It's not like I can stop it anyway, it _is_ part of the main script. I'll have to talk with the writers about this. I wasn't exactly warned that I'd get cherry picked today. Hey...dark hero guy? Please...be be gentle with me."

Lan: ("I think this girl really needs a phyche evaluation.") Don't say I didn't warn you...to GET DOWN! **PIXEL PENETRATION**!

?: _Penetration?!_ Wait...writers, heelllo out there?! This is to soon! I demand a rewrite! I didn't get a date or even a pudding cup! I at least deserve...oh, wait. That was his attack name. You can bet that will be a running gag. ...OH NOOOO! I need to duck!"

The attack connected with the Dragon and managed to slice him clean in half. Afterwards, he faded into energy and evaporated into the air.

Lan: "Nothing to it. I don't have any proof I defeated it though, it was bizarre how it just turned into energy like that. I've never seen that. How am I supposed to prove I defeated it?"

?: "Hey there...mister dark hero guy...that was totally rad! I suppose I wouldn't mind a date or three. I'm warning you now though, I don't like eggplants. They would definitely lower my affection points."

Lan: "...I'll keep that in mind. So, ummm..."

?: "Oh right...I haven't introduced myself yet. I got caught up in my maiden's moral struggle. My name is Neptune! I'm the CPU of Planeptune. Nice to meet'cha dude!"

Lan: "What?! The CPU?! You? Sorry, I find that awfully hard to believe."

Neptune: "Aww man...I always get this reaction. I kid you not, good sir! I'm the real deal, in the flesh! Well...not yet. We haven't gotten that far in the plot yet.

Lan: "I still don't believe you. In fact...the only thing I do believe at this very moment, is that I need to be taking you to Planeptune Hospital to see a Neurologist."

Neptune: "That quick wit is truly befitting of the man who will plow my forbidden garden, but I need to set the record straight there "Sir Buster"! I am the true blue...or...errr...purple CPU of Planeptune. The proof is in the pudding as they say and I had twenty five servings today, so I'm stuffed with proof. Behold my power!"

Lan: "Whatever...huh? ...!"

Purple Heart: "...and with that, I have proved my point. I am goddess Purple Heart. Pleased to make your aquaintance."

Lan: "I've never seen what the CPUs look like, but I have to admit this form seems like the real deal. (More sane as well.) If you're the CPU, then you could verify that I defeated the Elder Dragon. Would you be willing to do that?"

Purple Heart proceeds to move over to Lan, she smiles and puts a hand on his shoulder...

Purple Heart: "Do not worry, I will tell them what I've seen here toda-..."

 ***THUMP* *THUMP***

Lan: "...are you alright?"

Purple Heart: "...I've changed my mind, Sir Handsome..."

Lan: "Wait...you won't do it?

Purple Heart: "No...not about that. I'll do that..."

 _Purple Heart then traces a finger down Lan's cheek gently, a subtle blush forming on her face and with a seductive smirk says..._

Purple Heart: "What I meant was, I'm prepared to skip to the end of the story. In fact, I want to. Feel privledged. No human to my knowledge has ever made love to a goddess, Sir Handsome."

Lan: ("...she's serious. Something doesn't feel right though. It's like she's possesed. She was so calm before, then her personality just changed...well...again. This may be a dangerous situation. I should be cautious until I understand this.") "Sorry Purple Heart, not today. I want to go collect my reward and then I think you owe me some answers."

Purple Heart: "Refusing a goddess? Or maybe...playing hard to get? Are you sure you want to do that? This is a once in a lifetime offer many would give their lives for."

Lan: "You said so yourself...it'll happen eventually due to the course of the plot. I'm not worried about it."

Purple Heart: "Oh...Sir Handsome. You pay attention and talk meta...you're a rare find indeed. Very well, I won't force you."

 ***FLASH***

Neptune: "Whoa, Sir Buster! What did you do to me?! One minute I was my cool and collected CPU self, the next minute I wanted you to to put your plug in my socket! How'd you do that! That's a cheat code people would _totally_ geek spaz for!"

Lan: "I didn't do anything. Now, I don't know about you...but I'm not a fan of just standing around in the forest waiting to be monster chow. I'm heading back to the guild. You should come with me. I need your statement for the reward."

Neptune: "Yeah, I see your point. I'm kind of hungry anyway...sounds like a plan! To the guild, Sir Buster!"

Lan: "My name is Lan. Frankly, I have no clue where you got the idea to call me " _Sir_ " anything. I'm no knight or hero, just an agent."

Neptune: "Well, of course! The main hero always starts out that way, but becomes a hero in the end! You've got to play more games dude, for reals."

Lan: "You're giving me a headache. Let's just quietly head back to the guild now."

Neptune: "Alright-a-roonie, Sir Buster!"

Lan: "...ugh. By the way...since you are infact the CPU, why didn't you defeat that dragon? It was child's play. A goddess should have had no trouble. You seemed in panic when I arrived."

Neptune: "That's the strange part! None of my attacks worked, in _either_ form! It's like they created a new level of difficulty _JUST_ for that monster! It was _totally_ unfair! The game balance is in shambles!"

Lan: "...!" ("This may be bigger then I had imagined. I sensed Neptune's energy. It was definitely higher then that monster's. Something just isn't right. I may have to speak with the Basilicom about this...as I doubt Neptune noticed."

~PLANEPTUNE CITY - GUILD HQ~

Guild Attendant: "Lan...?! Lady Purple Heart! What's going on here?"

Neptune: "Yo, dude."

Lan: "It's a long story. In any case, I completed the quest. For reasons I can't explain, there is no trophy to show. The CPU here is going to validate my story."

Neptune: "Sir Buster here finished him in a single strike! He's definitely atleast level 90."

Guild Attendant: "I-I see...in that case, Lan here is your reward. 250,000 credits."

Neptune: "Holy crap! I could buy pudding for a decade with that! Histy _really_ reached into Planeptune's coffers this time. I hope she didn't take it from a school or an orphanage. That would _definitely_ get us some bad reviews on Nepchan. My shares would plummet."

Lan: "Somehow I doubt that. "Histy"...is that Planeptune's oracle?"

Neptune: "Right-o Sir Buster! As to be expected of my plot destined future husband. Oh my...imagine how much pudding would be at our wedding? I get giddy up just thinking about it."

Lan: "...right. (Best to ignore that.) Would I be able to accompany you to the Basilicom? I have a few questions for this Histy character."

Neptune: "Asking to go over to a girl's place of residence, right after you've met. _Smooooth_ move, Sir Bold. Yeah, sure. It seems like the best thing to do plot wise."

Lan: "Very well. Cherie, another time."

Cherie: "You too, Lan. Be well, Lady Purple Heart."

Neptune: "Thanks, gal pal!"

 **~PLANEPTUNE CITY - BASILICOM - TOP FLOOR, CPU'S RESIDENCE~**

Neptune: "Histy! Nep. Jr! I'm home!"

Nepgear: "Welcome home Big Sis! Did you find that monster? Oh gosh...who's that with you?"

Lan: "(...interesting.)"

Neptune: "That my dear sister, is Sir Buster! My boyfriend. Be nice to him now."

Nepgear: "What...? Oh dear. Really?"

Lan: "No. I am not her boyfriend. At all. She just had it stuck in her head."

Nepgear: "Oh, sorry about that. That's how my sister is."

Lan: "Don't sweat it. I figured as much. (She's normal and polite. _Finally_ , someone I can get some answers from.) My name is Lan, I'm a guild agent who took on your monster job."

 _Lan procedes to hold out his hand to Nepgear. She walks over and as she's about to shake it..._

Nepgear: "I'm Nepgear. Neptune's younger sister and the CPU Candidate of Planeptun-"

 ***THUMP* *THUMP***

Nepgear: "Oh my...so you're really not my sister's boyfriend?"

Lan: "No. I am not."

Nepgear: "That's good. Would you...like to be _mine_ instead? I'll do whatever you ask me to do, I'm _very_ submissive."

Lan: "..!?"

Neptune: "Yikes! Nep. Jr. went into full on fanboy's fantasy mode. She's only this forceful when there's mechanics involved. Here's some mechanics for you, he's _MY_ boyfriend."

Nepgear: "We'll let him decide, Big Sis. Well Lan? Tee-hee...who do you *licks lips* _desire_?"

Lan: "No one. I'm nobody's boyfriend. May I please speak to a voice of reason?"

Histoire: "What's all the commotion out here? Ah, Neptune. You have returned safely. Thank heavens."

Neptune: "Hiya Histy! Long time no speak or whatever. Check it out Histy! I came home with a man...I'm so naughty...heh heh..."

Histoire: "Ah, forgive me. I'm Histoire, Planeptune's oracle. Who might you be?"

Lan: "I'm Lan. A guild agent. I took out that dragon you made the request to eliminate."

Histoire: "You did? Thank you, on behalf of everyone here."

Lan: "So, you _did_ make that request and you sent Neptune out to try and handle it internally. Even though you had a feeling it couldn't be affected by a CPU's energy."

Histoire: "It is as you say...you are quite attentive to detail. Perhaps the Basilicom could use someone like you."

Neptune: "Uhhh...Histy? You lost me a looong ago. Mind explainin' for us simple folk?"

Histoire: "It is as Lan says. For now though, I feel it would be best to discuss this in the presence of all the CPUs. I have already asked them to come here do we can discuss this matter."

Neptune: "YES! I can _totally_ rub it right in Noire's lonely face that I have a boyfriend. This is going to be hilarious, watching her tsundere herself to new heights! Wait a minute...that might actually help with her fanbase. I should think...*pfft* yeah right. I'll take the popularity hit, just to see the look on her face."

Nepgear: "Goodness Neptune, he said he's not anyone's boyfriend. He hasn't chose one of us yet. That's not fair!"

Histoire: "Nepgear?! What has gotten in to you? You're completely different! ...wait...boyfriend?! CPUs can't date normal humans. Don't be absurd, both of you. Honestly, I expect this from Neptune...but not you Nepgear."

Nepgear: "Gosh Histoire, I'm sorry..."

Lan: "(That's the same thing that happened with Neptune. Her personality just switched back after awhile. It's almost as if they were bi-polar. What's going on here and why am I the one who has their interest?)"

Histoire: "Honestly you two...the other CPUs will be here any minute."

Noire: "...except we're already here."

Blanc: "It's not surprising for Neptune to be causing some kind of fuss."

Vert: "Indeed. Some things never change."

Histoire: "I see you have all arrived. Good, I can get to the matter at hand then."

Uni: "Nepgear...why are you blushing? Do you have a cold?"

Ram: "You should dress properly, like me and Ram! You're like...supposed to be the responsible one!"

Rom: "Miss Nepgear...are you ok?"

Nepgear: "...I don't know. Something just came over me all of a sudden. Oh goodness...I can't believe I...i-it's nothing! I'm fine...r-really."

Vert: "Are you certain Nepgear? Perhaps you need me to take care of you? It is a basic requirement for a big sister to dote upon her little sister when she is sick. I could make us both tea and extend to you sisterly love all day long...my, how marvelous that sounds! Wouldn't you agree?"

Neptune: "Vert, that gag is so old now...our fans are probably actually gagging. She's my sister, you can't have any."

Noire: "Can we get back to the reason we came here? I didn't come all this way just for the same old comedy routine. I thought there was something _urgent_ to discuss?"

Histoire: "Yes, I assure you there is matter of the utmost urgency that requires the attention of all the CPUs. Let me begin wit-"

Neptune: "Guess what Noire! I have a boyfriend! That's right! _B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D_. How do you lump _them_ apples?"

Noire: "W-what? You... _"that"_ Neptune has a boyfriend? (Before me...) I don't believe it."

Lan: "Then you're sharp, because I am not anybody's boyfriend. Allow me to introduce myself CPUs and Candidates. I am Lan, a guild agent. I believe the job I did today is directly related with why Histoire asked you here today. I have many questions myself, which I hope can be answered by what she has to say."

 _Lan then intends on shaking the hands of the CPUs and Candidates. He believes this is good business practice, as you never know when one could hire him to do a quest...which in turn pays well. He goes over to Noire first and extends his hand._

Lan: "Pleased to make your aqaintance."

Noire: "A boy with manners, how rare. I suppose it's nice to meet you to-"

 ***THUMP* *THUMP***

Noire: "I can't believe I didn't notice before, you are quite handsome. _Definitely_ boyfriend material."

 _Noire then seductively cups Lan's chin with her fingers..._

Noire: "I'm quite the seamstress...among _other_ things...if you became my boyfriend, I wouldn't mind making some new outfits to model for you. Not that they would stay on very long..."

Everyone: WHAT?!

Neptune: Get on the phones people! Noire stopped being contrary! Call 911! It's an emergency! Thousands of creepy, loyal Noire fans just had heart attacks. I know I'm about to!"

Uni: "Noire...what's gotten into you? Hey jerk! What did you do to my sister? I'll shoot you dead, right between the eyes!"

Lan: "I didn't do a thing! I have no idea what's happening!"

 _Uni then walks up and grabs Lan by the collar of his coat..._

Uni: "Like HELL you didn't! I shoul-..."

 ***THUMP* *THUMP***

Lan: "...?!"

Uni: "You've got guts, getting so close to a CPU Candidate like this. Not that I mind... _at all_. Why don't you come closer...I have something _personal_ to tell you..."

Lan: "...what?! I-...a little help? Someone?!"

Neptune: "Holy moly, Sir Popular! You've got some serious swag going on to have the tsundere sisters wanting your bod. This plot sure is getting strange, even for me. Is this perhaps the legendary eroge game that all the fans want, but much to their chargin...never get? Our developers are really going to rake in the cash this time. Good news gals! We're going to be around awhile, because you can bet there's going to be a sequel."

Lan: "You're not helping Neptune!"

Vert: "This is rather peculiar behavior for the two of them. As amusing as this is, it would be best to stop them."

Blanc: "Let me handle this. I've wanted to do this for a long time, anyway."

Blanc then proceeds to smack the "tsundere sisters with her hammer".

 ***TWHACK***

Noire: "Owww...Blanc, why are you being such a bitch?!"

Uni: "Y-yeah...ouch...that was uncalled for...cripes..."

Blanc: "Really? You think? You two were about to be the female characters in one of the M-rated games Vert owns.

Vert: "Actually, the characters in my games had better tact then these two."

Noire: "Huh? ...OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! I'm going to die. Right here. What _THE HELL_ did you do to me?! You asshole!"

Uni: "Target is within range...locked on."

Lan: "(This just isn't my day. Are CPUs really always this foolish? I've seen kids more mature then them.)"

Histoire: "(I can't...believe this. Actually, the timing does fit. Still...to think it would be this particular generation. I have to confirm my suspicions.)" "That is enough, all of you. Lan has done nothing to any of you. At least, not intentionally. Lan...would you do me a favor?"

Lan: "That depends...what kind of a favor?"

Histoire: "Tell me something, do you have any strange markings on your body?"

Neptune: "Look guys...even Histy has the hots for Sir Popular over here."

Histoire: "Neptune, this is not the time! This is a VERY serious situation if I am correct!"

Neptune: "Calm down, Histy. You'll fry a circuit or something."

Histoire: "Lan, my question."

Lan: "Yeah, right here. On my shoulder. I've had it since I can remember."

Histoire: "...! This...you...I can't believe it. You're..."

Lan: "...?!"

Histoire: "...the -CPU King-."

Everyone: "...?!"

Histoire: "Allow me to explain."

 _10,000 years ago, there were no CPUs. Society thrived in wealth...but no one was happy. Everyone just worked and lived, there was little to no entertainment. People worked themselves literally to death, because there was nothing else to do. Everyone started to die young and soon, our world faced a population crisis. There were going to be no humans left if the world followed the course it was on._

 _That's when a woman appeared. Her name was -Sarcelle-...she would become the first goddess._

 _The first CPU._

 _As you know, CPUs are born when an extreme upsurge in share energy occurs in a nation and they take physical form within the R &D labs of that nation's Basilicom._

 _Sarcelle was different, because she used the faith and power of all those who remained and channeled it into her own body at great risk to herself. Share power, usually can not be handled by humans. She however, was the first to discover it and it's uses. She used that power to ultimately create Gameindustri and all entertainment we have today._

 _Eventually, a certain issue arose...if a human could channel share energy, then everyone in theory would be capable of it. Luckily, that was not the case. Sarcelle had a unique genetic makeup that allowed her to use and manipulate it to her will._

 _Sarcelle realized something, if she were to get pregnant...she would ultimately pass the power along. Over time, it would be inevitable that there would be far too many people who could utilize share energy at a time._

 _This in turn, would cause far too much conflict. Everyone would fight over the right to rule Gameindustri and draw shares. If too many people drew upon shares, it would strain the people and they would all start dying...bringing us back to the population crisis, once again._

 _She knew that if she died, the share energy would also be lost and entertainment and balence would cease to exist. Sarcelle hatched a plan...she had a child...a baby boy._

 _This boy had CPU powers. He utilized share energy, just like his mother._

 _Scientists under Sarcelle eventually got together and created the device that allows pure concentrated share energy of extreme proportions to take on sentient form. It was a masterpiece. Finally, there were no worries of overdrawing share energy and killing people. Now, the next problem occured. If CPUs born of pure share energy were male and female, couldn't the same thing happen?_

 _No. As it would be, share energy is extremely hard to pool together. As you all know when it comes to making Sharicite. Even an entire nation...maybe even three nations, wouldn't be enough to make a male. It's much easier to make share energy into an XX Chromozone combination then an XY, it takes more...much more share energy to create two different chromozones. Rather then make two of the same._

 _This created a balance for a time._

 _Three new issues eventually came to light._

 _The first being, this method lacked progress. Human's breed with two different gene pools to create new combinations of genes so that they can attempt to become superior to the last generation. CPUs, while having varied abilities...ultimately would never truly evolve._

 _The second issue, being that since CPUs are made of pure share energy and not organic material, they did not age. Thus, they could spend a very long time without ever knowing love. Which leads us into the last issue._

 _The third issue is that CPUs born this way, literally can't breed with humans. As a defense mechanism, a CPU's hymen is much, much stronger then a normal human female's. If a normal human male tries to breed with her, he will fail. There are those that have tried...you can imagine the attempts all ended in failure._

 _Scientists theorized at the time, it was the genes of the CPU making it so they could not be diluted by humans. CPUs are roughly 10,000 years ahead of humans in evolution. There was never any hope of humans catching up and even if they did...the original problem could occur of overuse and overdrawing share energy._

 _In time a problem everyone had overlooked presented itself._

 _Sarcelle...had a son who was a CPU. He WAS successful in breeding with a female CPU. The end result, was a CPU evolved 10,000 years ahead the current CPUs. After that...the next -share energy concentrated- born CPU or -SEC born- was the same._

 _Remember, share energy needs both a CPU and followers to be utilized. The share energy takes on the qualities of the one channeling it. That's how share energy knows what nation to give birth in. Thus, it changed it's composition because of the advanced CPU that was created._

 _In order to keep balance and in order to make it so a CPU could know true love at some point and not always have to suffer, the golden summits were created. They were meant to take in the people's faith automatically every 10,000 years if people could not all believe in the CPU's enough to create a male._

 _That's why Gold Third was able to take in and utilize share energy. They were using the gold summits to channel it forcefully. If they had done this for too long, they would now be dead. You helped them without realizing it._

 _Anyway, the male who would be born would be responsible for the new era of CPUs. This male would have CPU Powers. Albeit, far stronger then any female CPU could dream of becoming. He would have the power to attract the female CPUs to him as CPU genes crave evolution like an addict._

 _Once share energy takes on sentient form, it will do anything to stay that way. Utilized share energy disappears. It dies. Thus, it does what any living creature would do...anything it can to survive and evolution was it's answer._

 _That's how Sarcelle's son attracted the SEC-born female CPU of that era to him in the first place. She wanted him as if her life depended on it because of her genes craving the evolution of her race._

 _This male CPU would be responsible for picking one of the SEC-borns and mating with her. Producing an evolved CPU and allowing natural evolution and progress to take place. That CPU would take his wife, his queen...and become...the CPU King._

 _21 years ago, an upsurge in shares of unprecedented quanity occured after the battle with Affimojas. The entire world believed in the CPUs at once. Coupled with the golden summits being forcefully activated by Kurome, the shares pooled together at the moment of Neptune's attack and created...Lan._

 _Lan, is the CPU King. He is responsible for choosing one of you as his wife and ultimately ruling all of Gameindustri as the CPU King. It's his birthright and his destiny. That is why Neptune, Nepgear, Noire and Uni reacted so strongly to him. When they came in contact with him, their genes sensed the presense of the CPU King or male CPU genes and immediately went into survival mode by making them hopelessly and unendingly attracted to him._

 _I know this is alot to take in all at once, but this is a serious matter as I said before. This era is ending and one of you CPUs as well as Lan, will be responsible for shaping the new era of Gameindustri for the next 10,000 years._

Neptune: "So...let me get this straight in my noggin. Sir Buster over here is a Male CPU, stronger then all of us combined. He has the power at will, to make any of us his personal sex toys and we will not only say yes 100% of the time, we will absolutely love it as if our lives depended on it? ...and this all happened because of my Dimensional Slice that time?

Histoire: "You are correct Neptune."

Neptune: "Oops. _My bad_."

Noire: "THIS GUY IS DANGEROUS! HE NEEDS TO BE LOCKED UP, YESTERDAY!

Blanc: "I agree! I've known this guy for the amount of time this conversation has taken place and he could _literally_ make me do _anything_ physically he wanted with absolutely _no_ effort?!

Uni: "I'll make sure he has nothing left to use! I don't mind aiming below the belt."

Ram: "Get away from me you weirdo sicko dummy freak!"

Rom: "Don't touch me or Ram...dummyhead."

Nepgear: "Oh dear...I honestly don't know how to feel right now."

Lan: "Whoa! Hold up. It's not like I planned or want this. Did I not refuse all your advances? I'm a professional first and foremost. I have no desire for a relationship, let alone a lover. My only concern is money and that's it.

Vert: "If I may cut in for a moment, I believe all of you are missing the point in all of this. Whether we like it or no...this man, is the _only_ man...we could _ever_ truly have sex with. The only man we could ever have a true relationship with. I doubt any of us really thought of it until now. CPUs don't outwardly age, so it never occured to any us to think seriously about having a relationship because none of us are even remotely close to the end of our natural lifespan. We can and will die someday...but, it's very far off. I assume that we were never told any of this because there was never any need. I imagine CPUs of the past probably had to eventually face the harsh reality of never being able to have a true relationship with someone. Sex doesn't make the relationship, by any means...but it is important. If you want to start a family or show the one you love, that you love them physically as let's face it, all humans have those desires...it's inevitable. I can't even imagine the pain CPUs of the past felt if they had of actually fell in love, only to realize they could never give everything they had or were to their loved ones. That's a personal hell they would have to live in. We actually have the chance to have what they couldn't. Real and true love, we can do more then any CPU has been capable of in 10,000 years.

Everyone: "..."

Vert: "I don't honestly see the point in fighting it. One of us is going to have to be with him as he is destined to rule all of Gameindustri while he is alive, as it's King. The "CPU King". Until now, we as friends competed and maintained a delicate balance for the good of the world. If we don't do this, that balance will be compromised and ultimately would lead the world down the path to ruin. We HAVE to do this.

Histoire: "It is indeed as Vert says. One of you will be named the CPU Queen. It will be your duty to produce an heir and be a symbol of hope for the people, as well as be a pillar of strength for your husband...the CPU King, to lean on during his overwhelmingly difficult task of ruling all of Gameindustri and establishing the new era while maintaining peace and order. You are free to not go through with this, but that ultimately means..."

Noire: "Giving up your nation and it's people..."

Blanc: "...and losing everything we ever worked for."

Histoire: "Sadly, you are both correct. That is the pain that almost all of you will have to endure eventually, in order to maintain the balance of Gameindustri."

Blanc: "Neptune?"

Neptune: "Yes, Blanc?"

Blanc: "I'm going to _murder_ you. However, because I'm your friend...I'll let you chose a _slow_ or _quick_ death. I am not without mercy."

Neptune: "Uh-oh...she really means it. Sir...uhhh...I mean, Your Majesty! Stop Blanc with your royal charms and make it snappy or I'm done for!

Blanc: "DON'T YOU DARE!"

Lan: "Neptune, that's not even close to being in the same world as funny! This is serious shit here..."

Histoire: "This is indeed a situation that requires immediate attention and yet I can understand how this would be far too much information for you all to take in at once. This is a decision, that unfortunately affects and is being forced upon you all. I can't even begin to imagine how you all are feeling right now."

Noire: "So he's really...(The only shot I have at a real boyfriend...) ...the CPU King?

Histoire: "Yes, the mark on his shoulder confirms it. However...there is one other way to confirm it."

Vert: "(Here's the part I've been waiting for!) That would be to transform. Would it not? If he is a CPU, a king no less...he _should_ be capable of it."

Lan: "...transform?"

Histoire: "It's as Vert says. He should be able to further prove himself upon transforming."

Lan: "How do I do that? I have never done such a thing."

Neptune: "It's kind of like instant puberty. You just have believe and then BAM...boobs ahoy! Uhhh...well, I don't think that would be the case for you though."

Vert: "It only seems logical it would affect his..."

Blanc: "Don't say it!"

Lan: "None of this is helping me!"

Noire: "Ugh...all of you are annoying! Look Lan, you need to just hold out your hand and believe in yourself and the people of...well, we would believe in our nation. Histoire, who would Lan believe in? He doesn't have a ruling nation."

Histoire: "I believe for Lan it would be faith in the world. As it is the entire world that created him during that time."

Lan: "Belief in the world? You know...one day I just woke up in Planeptune Hospital with no memory of my life before. I just consider myself 21 because that's the day my new life started. Ugh...I don't even want to remember it. The nurse who attended me had a screw loose. Nice, but ditzy...and that huge syringe...I shudder just thinking about it."

Neptune: "That was definitely Compa. Your description of her matches her _perfectly_. I feel your pain, your majesty. I _really_ do."

Lan: "(It figures she'd be a friend of Neptune's...) Anyway...I had no family or friends. So, I did not or do not have much faith in the world. I've spent my life fighting any corruption I've come across. For a price of course, I have to live. I don't know if I would have enough faith to transform."

Vert: "Then we will just have to be the first to believe in you and in turn, you shall believe in us."

Neptune: "Awesome idea Vert! Huge knockers and brains...I have to be careful or I'll lose fan base..."

Uni: "Would something like that really work though?"

Blanc: "I can't see why not. It is logical."

Noire: "If Lan were to see us all transform, you would have to believe in what you see."

Histoire: "Yes everyone, that method should allow Lan to transform for the first time. I would ask you all to transform and show him that you are all true CPUs."

Ram: "Let's do it Rom! The Dummy King is depending on us!"

Rom: "Ok Ram...if you will...I will too!"

Uni: "Ugh...if I have to. Don't start your weird magic on me or anything! I can still shoot you."

Nepgear: "I'm going to believe in Lan, he did save my sister and he does seem to have good intentions."

Vert: "Remember this fact everyone, Lan is also for lack of a better word...a victim of this circumstance just like us. It goes for him as well, that we are the only ones he could ever truly love. It may even be harder for him, because he would have to choose among us all and inevitably hurt the rest of us. Such a burden is a cruel fate...so I want to believe in him to help ease the burden."

Blanc: "The fate of the entire world, rests in this guy's shoulders? I guess it won't do me any good to complain about it. Just don't try any funny business, or I'll send you straight to hell!"

Noire: "I get all I've heard here, but getting his pick of goddesses doesn't seem like a burden to me..."

Neptune: "It's like he's at an all you can eat buffet of expensive food and he gets to choose the one that tickles him the right way."

Histoire: "Aside from Neptune's crude explanation...you are all right. I'm glad you understand the situation, given how it will affect you all. Now...all of you, transform!"

Everyone: "Right!"

 ***FLASH***

Lan: "So...these are the CPUs."

Purple Sister: "Sorry, I don't really change much."

Purple Heart: "Be confident Nep. Jr. You are in the presence of a king. What do you think Sir Handsome? Do you think you could actually choose one of us?"

Green Heart: "It's obvious he will chose the goddess with the greatest assets. Well Lan, what say you?"

White Heart: "Can it, thundertits! Don't go flailing those fleshbags around!"

Green Heart: "My, my Blanc...I see the years have not been kind to...certain areas."

White Heart: "You bitch! Let's go, here and now! I'll chop those fat mounds right off you, once and for all!"

Black Heart: "Ignore them. They always fight like this. Just transform already."

Black Sister: "(My boobs always shrink...I hope be doesn't notice. Wait...) I-It's not like I care or anything anyway!"

White Sister (Ram): "Alright Dummy King! Show what you can do!"

White Sister(Rom): " Yeah...transform!"

Neptune: "Remember Sir Handsome, we are all putting our faith in you. Believe in us and show us your true regality."

Histoire: "Indeed, Lan. The Godessess are here in front of you, despite their internal struggles...putting their faith in your stature. It is now time. Show us your CPU form, show us the power of the CPU King and prove to us once and for all...your destiny."

Lan: "You all...believe in me despite the position you're all in. It's strange to me. I suppose you are all the closest thing I have to family. It's odd...I can feel energy akin to my own. Perhaps that in itself is proof. Alright. I will try."

Lan holds out his hand and words suddenly fill his mind...

Lan: "Access processor unit!"

 _With a flash after grasping a power symbol, a new person appears. Shirtless with a power symbol marking across his chest with glowing gold lines running throughout his body, unruly dark golden hair spiked upwards, a black collar with a GK symbol on it, black and gold gloves, cargo mechanical type pants that end above his ankles. He weilds what are now two gunblades, gold and black._

Gold Heart: "Gold Heart, set complete! I'm ready!"

Histoire: "He stands before us, the true CPU King. Gold Heart, was it? How befitting of a king. He may have had influence from the Golden Summits. In any case, welcome at last. 10,000 years I have waited for your arrival. I will serve you to the best of my abilities."

Gold Heart: "..."

Green Heart: "I...*nosebleed* find this form _rather_ captivating."

Purple Heart: "Sir Handsome, truly lives up to my nickname for him. If he walked outside like that, he would immediately aquire every female's shares in an instant."

Purple Sister: "Amazing...I've never felt a power like this. It's beyond anyone, I've ever sensed."

White Heart: "Even I have to admit he's gorgeous. Even more so, we would be no match for him. If we all combined the power of our Next Forms, it would still not be enough...and this is the guy who can do whatever the hell he wants with us?! This isn't good. We don't stand a chance. This is one foe we would surely lose against. Good thing he's on our side."

Black Heart: "What a total...(hunk.) This power, this is the might of the CPU King?"

Black Sister: "It's overwhelming...I'm finding it hard to keep my composure in his presence. I guess I could respect him...a little, like this."

White Sister(Ram): "He's really cute! Rom, we better be nice to this guy."

White Sister(Rom):" He's dreamy...so cool..."

Purple Heart: "I guess the jury has spoken. Sir Handsome, you're being awfully quiet. Why don't you address your subjects, as a king should."

Gold Heart: "..."

Black Heart: "Hello? Earth to Lan...do you hear us?"

Lan: "Ohhhh... _HOW WONDERFUL_! Look at the _delectable_ treats! All in front of me! So many varied sweets...all for the taking! I dare say my mouth is WATERING!"

Histoire: "I was afraid of this happening...his personality due to his power, drastically changed. Since it's his first transformation, he doesn't know how to resist the effects like the rest of you. In turn, his body is making him run off of instinct. This could prove troublesome."

Purple Heart: "So in other words..."

Everyone: "HE'S A TOTAL PERV!"

Gold Heart: "Now, now my beauties! Such talk, even from your sweet sounding mouths...is _hurtful_. You may need to comfort me... _privately_. You there! My white haired vixen! Since you're the closest, how about we get to know each other a little better."

Black Heart: "W-what? No! Stay away! I w-was just concerned, just a l-little! I wasn't giving you the go ahead to...ugh...this is embarrassin-"

 _Suddenly Lan or rather Gold Heart appeared in front of her in the blink of an eye and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close to the point they are merely centimeters apart._

Black Heart: "Huh...how did y-you?!"

Purple Heart: "That was fast, I couldn't even keep up with his movements. Noire, that was awfully sly of you. Being the first to get close to him, you really are lonely and starving for affection, aren't you?"

Black Heart: "B-Be quiet Neptune! This is no time fo-...! (My body.. it's getting...so warm...this...feeling...I'm getting lost. ...and I don't care!)"

 ***THUMP***

Gold Heart: "Well my black beauty...how about we resign ourselves to our fates? You don't need to fight it, although I can handle it if you do want to get...a little rough...mhmm."

Black Heart with a blush across her face, forms an almost devious, seductive smile...tracing her index finger along his chest she chuckles slightly and says...

Black Heart: "Oh...believe me, I have plans to do all sorts of things with you...my King. I'll show you why -I- should be your queen.

Black Sister: "Noire! You're falling under his power! ...though, it's hard to resist even without being near him. I almost feel as if I'm losing myself. All I can think about..."

Just then Rom and Ram fell to the ground and reverted to their normal forms, unconsious with blushes on their faces.

White Heart: "Rom! Ram! ...*pant* W-what...happened to them?

Histoire: "Despite the fact you are all decades old, they are still the youngest CPUs. It is most likely they could not handle the sudden surge of Lan's share energy, coupled with their bodies reacting to the presence of male CPU genes. Their bodies' desires were too strong for CPUs of their composition. It may be some time, before they could handle being in close proximity to Gold Heart. In fact, it seems even without being touched...you are all being affected rather strongly in a similar manner."

Black Heart: "Does it really matter? I don't know about all of you, put I'm ready to claim my prize."

Gold Heart: "You're definitely a winner, lovely! Winners always get a prize and as it would so happen, your prize will be me...mhmmmm.

Purple Heart: "Noire's...*pant* personality is completely changed. We're all going to...*pant* be next if this continues."

Green Heart: *pant* "Agreed. As tempting as it is, all of us here at once would be disastrous. We need to...*pant*...stop them and this situation at once.

White Heart: "How do we...*pant* stop it? We can't just make him revert into his humanoid form. If you haven't noticed, he doesn't...*pant* seem like he wants to stop. Neither does Noire, for that matter!"

Purple Sister: "*pant* I don't know how...*pant*...much longer...*pant* I can...resist..."

Black Sister: "Why...would you resist Nepgear? He's a complete dreamboat. Sister or not Noire, I will fight you for him."

Purple Heart: "...! Uni lost out to her body's desires." *pant*

Black Heart: "You will not interrupt us Uni. Big Sister is going first."

 _As Black Heart says this she straddles Gold Heart and pushes him to the floor..._

Black Heart: "Now, for my prize. You can all watch if you want, you might learn a thing or two."

Purple Heart: *pant* "Noire went from contrary to cocky in record time."

Gold Heart: "Let's begin the SHOW my black vixen!

?: ...NO! THIS IS MY BODY!

Gold Heart: ...urgh...AHHHHH!

 _Immediately followed by a surge of energy, Black Heart was flung off Gold Heart and crashed into a wall. With a flash of light they both reverted back to their normal forms..._

Lan: "Like... _hell_...I would give in."

Purple Heart: "Sir Handsome!"

Green Heart: "Everyone! Revert back to your normal forms. The worst is over now. It's best to conserve what energy we have left."

Everyone: "Right!"

 ***FLASH***

Nepgear: "Goodness...that was really intense. I almost became a bride."

Vert: "His power is something to be feared, in more ways then one. It seems in his CPU form, he can somewhat control how much power he uses to seduce us."

Blanc: "What's worse is he's a complete pervert! Unlike his normal form, he seems more then eager to make us his...you know. He hasn't even come close to mastering his power yet, is the frightening part. I say that form is off limits! It's a danger to us all!"

Histoire: "Unfortunately, you are right Blanc. This is just the beginning. His power will most certainly only grow stronger from here on out. Eventually, you all may fall completely under the influence of his -genetic presence- as I will hereafter refer this phenomenon as...just by being with in proximity to him. If he truly wanted to, he could very well exert his genetic presence, at will. I believe we will have to try and figure out measures to counter this or it will always be chaotic when he's around."

Lan: "I assure you all, I did not mean for this to happen."

Noire: "Ugh...what happened? ...every part of my body is aching.

Neptune: "Well Noire, you were about to *pfft*... _claim your prize_."

Noire: "...!"

Neptune: "I have to say Noire, I didn't know you had it in you. You even wanted to put on some kinky peep show for us all to see. Way to take charge! Within lonliness belies a cougar on the prowl."

Noire: "S-shut up! I AM NOT a cougar! T-this is so embarrassing...hey YOU! King Perv! I hope you really are as strong as they say! If not...I'm going to dice you to bits."

Uni: "There won't be enough left of you to fill a teaspoon!"

Lan: "I told you it wasn't my fault! You heard what Histoire said, didn't you? Besides, if you touch me...(at the risk of angering her...) you'll become a cougar again.

Noire: "I AM NOT A COUGAR, YOU SMUG BASTAR-"

Vert: "As entertaining as this is, I believe there are more pressing matters at hand. Noire being a cougar can wait."

Noire: "For the last time...I...am...not...a...COUGA-"

Histoire: "That's enough, all of you!"

Neptune: "Yikes! I think Histy's cooling fans are on max rotation!"

Histoire: "Evidently, we are going to have to make our top priority figuring out a way to have Lan control his genetic presence. Otherwise...none of you will be able to work together."

Vert: "Is there such a way? You said so yourself...our very genes make us unable to resist his genetic presence. It seems that any effort towards a solution would be wasted."

Histoire: "I have been around since the era of Sarcelle. I have seen all of this before, as to why I could recognize the phenomenon when it occured. I do know how Lan can learn to control his genetic presence, I also know how all of you can learn to resist it."

Neptune: "Leave it to Histy! So, how are we supposed to make sure we remain pure maidens? Is it some kind of topical spray? Perv-be-gone? Or maybe some special training, in a room where time flows differently in the course of a day? That would be rad."

Blanc: "Neptune, you're always a step away from getting us in serious trouble with your descriptions. This situation is bad enough already. Whatever the solution is, Rom and Ram are going first! They're barely able to form words after what that royal perv did to them!

Ram: "...uhhhh..."

Rom: "...ahhhh..."

Vert: " I am also curious as to what these individual methods may be. Histoire, if you would be so kind..."

Histoire: "The solutions are full proof, but I can not guarentee...infact I know you will most likely not be content with the methods."

Noire: "Anything is got to be better then turning... _like that_...*blush*...every time he comes near us!"

Neptune: "Come on Histy...spill the beansprouts already."

Histoire: "The easiest method to resist his genetic presence is to actually fall in love with Lan."

Noire: "What! That doesn't help at all!"

Vert: "I have to agree with Noire, with his power it would be hard to know whether or not the feelings were real and truly mutual."

Histoire: "If a goddess falls in love with the CPU King naturally, of her own will...then she will have much more control of her feelings. The genetic presence unfortunately, will always have some effect on you. The difference is, you will not be consumed by it immediately. You will be aware of it and be able to choose whether or not you wish to give into it or not."

Vert: "In other terms, if we were to fall in love with Lan...we would know when the genetic presence was affecting us. We would have a choice. Not give into it and walk away or let ourselves go and have truly wonderous sex thanks to the genetic presence. I have to admit, the prospect doesn't sound so unappealing."

Nepgear: "In order to stay in control of our nations and maintain order in Gameindustri, one of us will eventually have to become his wife anyway. In that sense...you could see this as a positive outcome."

Uni: "You're forgetting something Nepgear. We would _all_ have to fall in love with him, otherwise...the moment any of us who didn't fall in love with him go near him..."

Neptune: "It'll be a scandalous affair! You can bet a royal affair would be on every message board in Gameindustri! The paparazzi would follow you more then stalkers follow Noire."

Noire: "Shut it, Neptune! What about the other option Histoire, about Lan controlling his powers? I hate the fact that he still could... _take us_ whenever he wanted. However, his normal form at least is somewhat respectable."

Histoire: "In order to have Lan be able to control his powers, he would have to have sexual intercourse. Everytime he has intercourse with a new partner, his control will strengthen. How many partners depends on the power of his share energy. As you seen here today, his power is above any previously recorded scale. In fact, only Sarcelle herself would have been able to stand against him successfully."

Neptune: "We are so screwed...literally."

Vert: "I must admit, it really does seem like there's no way to escape the fact..."

Noire: "...that we're all going to have to...s-slee"

Blanc: "LIKE HELL! I say we castrate him!"

Lan: "...!"

Vert: "Yes Blanc...and in the process we would be plunging the world into chaos. I believe the real lesson here is to look at our human comrades. Surely you all have noticed? We are CPUs. We are not supposed to be defeatable by humans, yet we have had many encounters over the past several decades where humans were able to best us in combat at times. This only proves it's time for an evolution for the CPUs, to take place. We are meant to govern over and guide the people. Gold Third was already able to temporarily utilize share energy, thanks to the Golden Summits...which were meant to create the CPU King. If we don't do something soon...other humans will begin to utilize share energy meant for us. If that happens we will lead the world to ruin. Everyone would eventually be lead to their deaths.

Histoire: "That is the truth of the matter. I know it's of great personal sacrifice to you all, but it is now the end of an era. It is up to Lan and one of you of his choosing, to shape the new era...with your newborn child. That is the duty of the CPU King and CPU Queen.

Neptune: "Well...time to buck up ladies. It looks like we're in for a _wild_ ride."

Noire: "That's not funny, Neptune! How can you joke at a time like this? Don't you comprehend the gravity of the situation? ...of course you don't. You're Neptune."

Vert: "Essentially, this ends up being a competition of sorts."

Blanc: "Competition? How so?"

Vert: "We can't fight the genetic presence as we are now. We will just end up becoming lost in the heat of passion. We will have to decide individually whether or not we either try to force ourselves to fall in love, reject him completely or by luck...fall in love with him naturally. Even if we fall in love with him, it doesn't mean he will fall in love with us. So, essentially it turns into a competition for his affections. The only true way to know we fell in love with him naturally however, due to the genetic presence...is for him to have sex with enough of us, so that he has full control over it."

Blanc: "I see now...that only leaves one logical conclusion."

Vert: "Precisely. We can avoid this mess if Lan fell in love with one of us. I imagine if he did, then he would be able to control his genetic presence to a degree...just like how we would be able to resist it. Since he is a CPU...the same rules apply to him, I would wager."

Histoire: "That is correct Vert. The only thing left out is, if Lan fell in love with one of you,...it would not guarentee the goddess he chose would love him back. That's where the genetic presence is truly frightening. If he wanted to and was desperate enough, he could make the goddess of his choice fall in love with him by his own willpower. I watched this happen during the era of Sarcelle, her child who had the same powers, made the first ever SEC born CPU fall in love with him, by way of his genetic presence. This resulted in a child and caused much grief for all of them."

Neptune: "Hold the phone lines! This is all waaay too much, for my pretty little head to take in at once! Isn't this the same as real love? Feelings and emoticons all over the place? Everything ends up all topsy turvy, until you finally reach your goal? Methinks we should all just stop worrying about it."

Noire: "For once, I agree with Neptune's random outburst. In the end, there's nothing we can really do about it. Everyone here is smart enough to know what's at stake. We'll each just have to find our own way to deal with this."

Vert: "I agree. Like I said before, I don't plan on fighting this. Besides, the idea of being the CPU queen is rather appealing..."

Nepgear: "We have to participate...or it's the same as letting go of our nation and it's people. All of Gameindustri is depending on us. There's too much at stake to give up."

Uni: "I don't plan on giving up either. It's my duty as a CPU Candidate to see this through to the end."

Blanc: "This is a balance that was created 10,000 years ago. In a sense, you could say we were born for this very purpose. I don't like the idea, but I will uphold my duty as a CPU."

Histoire: "It certainly is alot, for a person to take in all at once. This is a destiny that however, _can not_ be avoided. I believe you all have the right idea. No matter how much we go over the specifics, it's up to you all to chose the paths you want to ultimately take. Lan will be the one who has the greatest burden, he will responsible for deciding the fate of Gameindustri and by extension...the world.

Lan: "Honestly, this all quite overwhelming. Until today...I had no one. No friends, no family, nothing. Now as chance would have it, I hold the fate of the world in my hands. I'm expected to pick a wife as well...with no guarantee they would truly love me by their own free will because of a power I can't control. On top of that, I'm expected to rule the world or everyone on the planet could die."

Neptune: "Bet'cha didn't expect that when you woke up this morning. Eh, Sir Majesty?"

Lan: "Not in the slightest, Neptune. I'm not really interested in relationships, but I can't say I'm against them. That personality change I had...it was _dreadfully_ disgusting behavior. However, it was still a part of me. I have to take responsibility for that, I won't deny it. So, what ever happens...happens. I'll be ready for it, when the time comes."

Vert: "A man who takes responsibility...that's how a King should be. I could respect you if you speak like that.

Neptune: "Sir Majesty is pretty awesome, in this form atleast. His other form is like super drool worthy but..."

Noire: "His CPU form is probably the biggest perv we've seen by a wide margin."

Histoire: "In any event, I would like to discuss the actual reason I gathered you all here today. It is a matter of great urgency."

Lan: "Amidst the chaos that ensued, I had almost forgotten about why we were here in the first place. I'm rather curious about it."

Histoire: "Allow me to brief you all on the current situation. This will also tie in to what ultimately will be our way of handling the situation regarding what we just discussed. A few days ago a disovery was made."

Vert: "I was the one who discovered the monster. I was going for a peaceful stroll along the outskirts of Leanbox, when I was attacked by what seemed to be an Elder Dragon with a teal glow. None of my attacks were effective and as shameful as it is to admit, I barely made it out with my life."

Histoire: "Afterwards Vert infomed me of the situation regarding the -teal monster-. I then came up with a plan that covered two different angles. The first part, was to have Neptune find and engage the monster in combat. It's predicted course was in Planeptune territory, so she was the ideal candidate to send. The other part was to request help from Guild Headquarters. We had no idea whether or not all CPU attacks were ineffective against it, therefore we needed to account for the possibility Neptune would not be able to do damage to it. While in the process, finding put for sure if our hypothesis was correct."

Lan: "You then requested for the guild's top agent to take on the quest, under the guise of a C rank quest. That way, you could aid Neptune while keeping the public from panicking over the fact there could be a monster beyond the abilities of the CPU to handle. In turn, this would minimize or eliminate the possibility of losing shares for the CPUs."

Histoire: "You truly don't miss a single detail. You bring honor to your title as King. It is as you say, I made the request immediately with all of those intentions in mind.

Neptune: "I even went and used Next Form against it, my attacks were super ineffective! I felt like someone hacked it's stats! At that moment, I was really hoping I had a continue."

Lan: "That's when I came in...and finished it in a single blow."

Vert: "(A single blow...!)"

Lan: "The strange part was how it vanished. It just turned into energy and well...it almost looked like it evaporated. I had no way to claim my reward without a trophy. That's when Neptune explained she was the CPU. I picked up my reward and was curious about the situation on a whole. So, I asked to speak with Histoire and that lead us to this moment."

Blanc: "It's curious as to why your attacks will work against it, but we don't have enough information to draw any conclusions."

Histoire: "That is correct. As of right now, reports are starting to flood in across Gameindustri. Several teal monsters have started to appear in various locations in each nation. What I purpose, is that everyone return to their respective nations and access the current situations. Meanwhile, I will send Lan to where I feel he is needed most. This will give you all time to reflect on your personal feelings as well as keep you all separated for the most part until some kind of change has occured with how you all are affected by the genetic presence.

Noire: "That works for me. This day isn't even half over and I'm exhausted."

Vert: "Yes, we've taken in alot of information today and now we have this new unknown threat. Some personal time would do us all some good. What about you Blanc? Rom and Ram do not seem to be in the best condition."

Blanc: "I'm going to take them back to Lowee and let them rest for awhile. Once they're conscious and capable again, I'll fill them in on the current situation on both accounts."

Nepgear: "Oh dear...I almost forgot! We'll have to let Uzume know what's going on right away. Especially with the appearance of Lan."

Neptune: "She's out with Big Me and Umio doing some kind of S rank quest. I really hope that explanation happens off screen. That would be alot of text boxes."

Histoire: "You need not worry about Uzume. I have told her of the CPU King, many decades ago. She knows full well what his appearance signifies."

Lan: "I think this generally goes without saying, but for the time being...I will only use my CPU form in emergency situations. Atleast until I find a way to resist the personality changes. I'm fairly confident in my strength in this form anyway."

Blanc: "We certainly don't need any more visits from the Perv King."

Neptune: "If Perv King shows up again, Noire might go on the prowl again and try to _devou_ r him.

Noire: "Neptune...if you keep bringing that up I'm going to KILL you!

Neptune: "Eep! Noire's going to _devour_ me!"

Uni: "So it's decided then? We're all heading back?"

Histoire: "Yes. I shall get started on gathering the intel, on the exact locations of the monsters and then I will send Lan to each of you accordingly. I will warn you all now, it's best to act as support only until we figure out how the rest of you can deal damage to these monsters."

Vert: "I am curious about something. Now that he has proven himself to be the CPU King...he must reside in a Basilicom, does he not? If so, which one?"

Blanc: "There's no way in hell he's staying in Lowee's Basilicom. Rom and Ram couldn't handle being around him right now."

Noire: "After what happened here today (It was so _embarrassing_!)...I need a little me time. I have a lot to think about."

Uni: "I hate to admit it, but I gave in to his genetic presence to easily. I don't think it would be a good idea for him to stay in Lastation."

Vert: "I am the only CPU in Leanbox, would it not make sense for him to stay there? There is much less risk of something occuring."

Neptune: "Somehow, I seriously doubt that Vert. You seem the most content with this situation out of all of us."

Blanc: "Neptune actually made a good observation for a change. What's that all about Vert?"

Vert: "I do not have the slightest clue, how you have arrived at that conclusion. I'm simply trying to ensure the safety of my friends."

Noire: "That didn't sound very convincing..."

Histoire: "Lan will stay here. It is my job as a remnant of the era in which the -CPU King's Laws- were established. Sarcelle herself gave me this task, so I must watch over and guide Lan until he has successfully married and fathered a child."

Vert: "Planeptune has three CPUs. Chaos is sure to erupt quickly. Are you certain? My offer is standing."

Lan: "I appreciate it Vert, but I feel like Histoire is right. I stand the best chance of learning how to control my powers here. She would know best how to help me. Besides, I'll be staying with all of you at some point. We'll all have to do quests together to figure out what the deal is with these teal monsters.

Neptune: "It's settled! The throne of Sir Majesty shall be in Planeptune!"

Nepgear: "Oh goodness...I'm going to have to be extra careful. I have a feeling I was nearly as weak to the genetic presence as Uni."

Uni: "Hey! T-that wasn't my fault! Blame the Perv King over there!"

Histoire: "In any event, I officially bring this meeting to a close. I will start preparations to investigate immediately. It should take about three days. I will contact one of you then with details on your quest. Good luck to all of you and most of all, stay as support. Do not engage.

And so, the CPUs all went back to their respective nations. Each one with heavy thoughts, weighing on their minds. Can our CPUs figure out why the teal monsters have shown up and how to defeat them? Who will become the CPU Queen? Can they resist the genetic presence or will they fall victim to it? FInd out as you read through this story.

 **PROLOGUE -END**

How do you all like my story? I had this idea brewing for awhile and decided it was time. Here's how it's going to work. I have the end scenario all figured out. I know where this story is going. What I want from you all, are votes. This story will have stories within it. Each surrounding Lan and a particular CPU. You vote in who you want to read about and I'll roll out a chapter. I have those scenarios planned out as well, but I will need to make minor changes depending on the order selected. Who Lan interacts with and how it affects the timeline of the story is up to you.

Example...if Lan were to say start with going on a quest with Nepgear, there may be some awkwardness or perhaps some action that wouldn't be there had he not done a quest with Nepgear if he were to say do a quest with Uni second and Uni and Lan, ran into Nepgear. Uzume WILL be part of this story. Her scenario is planed to the letter, no worries Uzume fans. You guys vote now and I'll have a story up in no time. For future reference, a character story will have more then one chapter. So, choose wisely. The CPU choosen will be locked in for awhile. Also I will post affection points as the chapters progress. You will get an idea how the CPUs feel about Lan in the current time frame. The max is of course, 10,000

Vote now though PM! Polls are open for 2 days.

Neptune - 500ap

Nepgear - 110ap

Uzume -0ap

Uni -110ap

Noire - 70ap

Blanc - 20ap

Rom - 50ap

Ram - 50ap

Vert - ?ap

Hope you like my story! It's going to be a LONG one. I plan to dive into the phyche of each CPU as they each internally struggle. Lemons are definitely happening. This is a 18+, M rated story. Be warned.


	2. Uzume Chapter 1

**Uzume Character Story – Chapter 1 – The Nickname Dilemma**

 _This story begins in Planeptune's Basilicom. It has been three days since a strange, yet amusing fuss took place here. Lan, a legendary guild agent now resides here and is having a hard time adjusting to his new stature as CPU King. Finding comfort in his newfound friendship with Histoire, whom has pledged to serve him as his mentor and guide in this serious and awkward situation._

 _Due to his "genetic presence" which attracts the female CPUs to him rather forcefully, it has been a rough few days for him. Many mishaps and strange moments have occurred and it doesn't show signs of letting up, especially since Neptune loves to instigate him…much to his chagrin. However, he is about to have an encounter that he will not soon forget. And now…let the chaos ensue…_

 **~PLANEPTUNE CITY – BASILICOM -TOP FLOOR, CPU'S RESIDENCE~**

Neptune: "Come on, Sir Majesty! I'm the main character, you're _supposed_ to choose me! Just think of me as a Pocketed Monstrosity. The first one always has a special place in it's trainer's heart!"

Nepgear: "Neptune…I don't think that reference works. You always get a choice between three of them to start out with."

Neptune: "Hush dogs, Nep. Jr! You weren't supposed to let him know that! Way to put salt on my game or whatnot."

Nepgear: "Gosh…I'm sorry Sis…"

Lan: "Ugh…Nepgear, you have nothing to be sorry about. Neptune's just lost in her own version of reality again. This has been going on for three straight days, I have to be careful even when I sleep. I'm doing my best to give the two of you space so my powers won't affect you and yet, she doesn't seem to care at all. It was bad enough she tried sneaking into my bed, hiding in my closet, following me around as I do errands…she even tried to jump in the shower with me! It's getting ridiculous!

Neptune: "I always bathe with my "friends". Haven't you played the other games in the series? Lighten up Shower King, I just wanted to test out some new soap I got. Nepfresh, long lasting clean for those three day gaming marathons."

Lan: "I was trying to respect you in your own home, but I've had it! What is your goal Neptune? Why are you harassing me?"

Neptune: "Harrassment? Oh gawd…do I need to lawyer up? I don't think Planeptune's national budget has anything put away for goddess related legal tissues."

Lan: "It's issues! I have one right now, you won't answer my question!"

Neptune: "Chillax, King _Angry_. It's all apple juice and orange juice. See…I'm the protagionist. Thus, it is my plot written destiny to win this game and become the CPU Queenie. So, I'm just letting nature drive on it's race course. Haven't you ever played Maryo Cart?"

Nepgear: "That game is really fun! Can we play it?"

Lan: "You sisters…you two need to act more cool. Reality seems to be lost to you both."

Neptune: "Hear that Nep Jr.? Sir Majesty think's you're uncool. That's got to hit right in the feel sads."

Nepgear: "Oww…why does everyone always pick on my personality? I'm not getting the shaft again, am I?"

Neptune: "In this plotline lil' sis…I think _everyone's_ getting the shaft."

Lan: "No one is getting a shaft! Also, my comment was about BOTH of you. I'm going to start calling you the "headache sisters" because I seem to always have one around you two."

Histoire: "What is all the ruckus in here?"

Lan: "Histoire...I am very thankful to see you. These two are driving me crazy!"

Neptune: "Histy's here. Fun's over folks."

Histoire: "You two stop giving Lan so much trouble. I expect this from Neptune, but Nepgear? I expect better from you. You both need to be careful. Lan's genetic presence could overtake your sense of reason if you get too close. Remember the other day?"

Neptune: "How could I forget? Nep Jr. slighty touched Sir Majesty's hand while passing him tea. Next thing I know, she forgot all about the tea and wanted to trade places with the desserts."

Nepgear: "I-I already said sorry about that. Gosh Neptune, please don't bring that up."

Lan: "It's still scary how you all will completely ignore your surroundings in those situations. I don't know how we're supposed to do missions together like this. If I had to protect you, I could be the one in need of protecting."

Histoire: "It is indeed troublesome. I can only hope the CPUs can soon figure out how they each want to deal with this situation."

Neptune: "I already made up my mind Histy. The protagionist will have her crown!"

Histoire: "Neptune, you're not even in love with Lan. If you were, you would be able to resist the genetic presence to a degree. Which you currently can not."

Neptune: "That's cold Histy…I think someone put too many cooling compounds in Histy's motherlyboard."

Histoire: "Neptune, this isn't the time. I have determined the location of another teal monster."

Lan: "Finally, something I can get behind."

Neptune: "Oh, you can get behind m-"

Histoire "Neptune!"

Neptune: "Ah! Histy powered up into Pissty!"

Lan: "Anyway…give me the details Histoire. Before the headache sisters strike again."

Nepgear: "Goodness…I really don't like that nickname…"

Histoire: "Allow me to brief you. Currently, there is a teal monster causing havoc close to the Planeptune/Lowee border. Sightings indicate that it is a primate type creature. The exact location is Black Jungle. Lan, I would like you to go alone and investigate. If possible eliminate and bring back any intel you can on the target. I don't think I need to tell you this, but even the most insignificant detail could be beneficial in understanding these teal monsters."

Lan: "Understood. Anything to get out of here for awhile. These girls are going to drive me bananas."

Neptune: "Nice one! I approve of your fruity humor."

Nepgear: "Histoire? Shouldn't one of us go with Lan? It could be dangerous. We could atleast act as supports."

Histoire: "I do not believe that would be wise Nepgear. As you are now, you would unfortunately only be a burden to Lan. He stands a better chance attempting this task on his own."

Lan: "Don't worry Nepgear. I'll be fine on my own. I'm the guild's top agent. They only call on me for the heavy stuff. I'll be fine, I assure you."

Nepgear: "Alright…I guess I feel a little bit better about it."

Lan: "Alright! Finally time for some fun. Histoire, always a pleasure. I'll be back shortly."

Histoire: "Good luck, Lan. Be safe. Do not be afraid to get ahold of me if the need arises."

Lan: "There won't be any need. Thanks though."

Just then Lan turns around towards the balcony…

Histoire: "Lan…the elevator is that way."

Lan: "… _too slow_."

*JUMP*

Neptune: "Oh no! Sir Majesty committed suicide! I'm sorry Sir Majesty, I was only kidding!

Nepgear: "Lan! I'll transform an-…what the…?"

Lan: "See you all later! Whoo! Free at last!"

Neptune: "Ummm…guys…he's jumping off nothing."

Nepgear: "Why are his feet sparkling? I've never seen that."

Histoire: "I…would not know."

 **~BLACK JUNGLE – DEPTHS~**

Deep in the jungle, a trio are currently…well, lost.

Adult Neptune: "Guys…didn't we see that tree about _20 minutes ago…_ and _40 minutes ago…_ and _an hour ago?_

Umio: I remember it as well Big Nepsy, I believe we are lost.

Uzume: "Chill out guys, it's not over until it's over. We can't give up, that wouldn't be very cool."

 _The predecessor to Neptune and Nepgear…a cool, spunky young woman with the power of song and girlish daydreams…Uzume Tennouboshi. The heroine of this particular story. Along with her companions Adult Neptune and Umio the Gentleman Fish, she finds herself in quite the predicament..._

Umio: "Uzume, perhaps it would be best to call Histoire? Nepsy and Gearsy would most certainly come to help us."

Adult Neptune: "Umio, you know she won't draw the fishing line on that one."

Uzume: "There's no way I'm asking for help with something like this. I'd be made fun of until next year! Nepsy would never let me live this down. If we keep at it with our heads held high, we can get through this. This place is a walk in the park compared to Zero Dimension."

Umio: "That is certainly true. I suppose we'll just have to think of a way to ensure we do not always traverse the same path over and over again."

Adult Neptune: "Well, I'm fresh out of ideas. If only we had an escape function! Smooth move developers!"

Uzume: "…! Quiet guys. Do you hear that? Something's coming."

Umio: "Indeed, you are right Uzume. My dorsal fin sensor is picking up movement."

Adult Neptune: "Umio, the first wonder of Gameindustri."

Uzume: "…I hear it, but I don't sense it. That's strang-…lookout!'

Rarzaru: "RARAAAAHHHH!"

Uzume: "Guess again! **DREAM ROAR!"**

Adult Neptune: "Nice one Uzume! He won't be jumping off any beds in the near future!"

Uzume: "Of course! (Even if I can't sense him, I can hear him!) This much is…?!"

Rarzaru: "Rarahhh…"

Adult Neptune: "Oh snap! This monkey took Uzume's attack like it was nothing! It's defense stats are hacked! Hacked I say!"

Uzume: "Fine then…is that how you want to play it? Time to get serious! Access!"

 ***FLASH***

Orange Heart: "Uzume is going to blow you away!"

Umio: "Uzume, let's try and coordinate our attacks. Big Nepsy, you attack from above. While he has attention focused on you, I'll freeze his feet. Once his movement is stopped, Uzume…you go in for the finishing blow. I would not hold anything back, my dorsal fin sensor indicates this is a powerful foe."

Adult Neptune: "It has the ability to sense energy now? That fin is truly amazing and mysterious."

Orange Heart: "Uzume is ready! Let's finish this once and for all!"

Adult Neptune: "That's my que! Hey, monkey! After I'm done you'll wish you stayed in the barrel you crawled out of!"

Rarzaru: "Raraaahhh…RARAHHHH!"

The Rarzaru jumps towards Adult Neptune…

Adult Neptune: "HIYAH! Trying to best me in midair combat would be impossible, even with a cheat device! Take this! **AERIAL SHOT!** "

Rarzaru: "RARAAAAR!"

Adult Neptune: "Guys, I think the apes are taking over…"

Umio: " **FREEZING BEAM!** "

Rarzaru: "…rararr?"

Umio: "It worked. Uzume!"

Orange Heart: "Sorry, but Uzume has better things to do. Uzume won't show you any dreams, only nightmares!"

Rarzaru "Raraarr…"

Orange Heart: " **SPECIAL DREAM COMBO!** BLOW AWAAAAAAY!" HAHAAAAHHHHHHH!

Umio: "Good work, Uzume!"

Adult Neptune: "Monkey see, Monkey _die_."

Orange Heart: "It's over…he was…?! …no way…"

Rarzaru: RARAAAAARR!

Adult Neptune: "Uh oh…guys, this is _REALLY_ bad news grizzly bears!"

Umio: "In this case Big Nepsy, it's bad news Monkeys."

Orange Heart: "How!? That was Uzume's ultimate attack!"

 ***FLASH***

Uzume: "…CRAP! I ran out of share energy! Not now! Of all times!"

Adult Neptune: "…I really hope you all saved your games. This bosses' stats are off the charts."

Umio: "I think now would be a good time to call Histoire, Uzume."

Uzume: "I would…but the Visual Radio isn't working…"

Meanwhile…

 **~PLANEPTUNE AREA, NEAR BLACK JUNGLE~**

Lan: "Nothing like a stroll in the afternoon…to kill some monsters."

 _Time to explain. Lan's powers are light based. In his normal form, he can touch light physically and therefore use it to move through the air without having to transform. Think of it as jumping really far using light as a foot hold. This power is known as "Laser Leap"..._

Lan: "I see there are lots of birds out today. Heh…"

Birds: "Caww!"

Lan: "Sorry guys, I'll get out of your way! …(I can't help, but think of before. I need to learn how to control that…if I don't…)

 **FLASHBACK**

Histoire: "Lan, this is far below Planeptune. It used to be where we had the console seal, but now…it is used as a training ground due to being able to confine share energy."

Lan: "That's convenient. So, why would you bring me here? I don't need training."

Histoire: "Gold Heart however, needs _lots_ of training."

Lan: "You can't be serious?! That form is detestable, deplorable…I honestly wouldn't even know where to start with training. It's not a good idea, period!"

Histoire: "At some point, you are going to have to learn to resist the affects of personality altering that CPU transformation causes. It's normally not this difficult mind you, it is usually safe for this to happen gradually. However, circumstance does not allow us the luxury of time."

Lan: "I don't want to do it. I do NOT want to be THAT person!"

Histoire: "Lan…I know this is difficult for you, but if you do not learn to control this power...you will only be a danger to yourself and others."

Lan: "…I'm honestly scared. What if I go…crazy again?"

Histoire "I have with me an Anti-Share Crystal. We kept specimens of these for study in our R&D labs. If you go out of control, I'll use it to dispel your transformation."

Lan: "There's such a thing? …fine. I don't like this though for the record."

 ***FLASH***

Gold Heart: "MY _BEAUTIES_! YOUR KING HAS ARRIVE-…where are my beauties? I do not see them!"

Histoire: "We are alone here, King Gold Heart."

Gold Heart: "Do not address me by name, _mere tome_. Know your place."

Histoire: "…!? (This is unexpected.)"

Gold Heart: "If my beauties aren't here, I'm not interested in being here. You can have the _bore_ back.

Histoire: "Y-yes...thank you, my king. (This may prove to be a daunting task...)"

Gold Heart: "Know this…my beauties better be here if the _bore_ transforms again, or I will not be pleased."

Histoire: "…!"

*FLASH*

Lan: "I…did not expect that."

Histoire: "Indeed. It would seem the personality alteration is strong due to the immense power your particular transformation provides."

Lan: "I had no control, at all. I was there…but I wasn't at the same time. It's…not the best feeling, that's for sure. All "he" feels is pure lust. It's nauseating. How do I control such a state?"

Histoire: "Unfortunately, I believe you already know the answer to that."

Lan: "No! There has _GOT_ to be another way! I won't use the CPUs for my own personal gain like that! It's not fair to them!"

Histoire: "As I said before, your destiny can not be avoided. I do not wish to see the CPUs used in such a manner either, but there does not seem to be another option unless you can learn to resist the affects yourself."

Lan: "There has to be a way! I will find it! I vow…I will find a way. I refuse to lose against such a deplorable part of myself. I will conquer him! Just wait and see."

Histoire: "I can only hope your resolve pulls through."

Lan: "…"

 **END FLASHBACK**

Lan: "…I have to find a way. Maybe during my travels, I'll find something."

Just then, a large flock of birds come from the direction Lan is heading and nearly crash into him.

Lan: " _Whoooa!_ Watch where you're going fellas! …that's odd. It looks like they came from where I'm headed. Well, it makes sense if that monster is causing a ruckus. I should get moving. I didn't want to be too fast…avoiding the headache sisters as long as I could was ideal. Business before personal motive though. Here I go! Hah! "

 **~BLACK JUNGLE – DEPTHS~**

Uzume: "HIYAHHH!"

Rarzaru: "RARAARRRR!

Uzume: "Ahhh!"

Umio: "Uzume!"

Adult Neptune: "This monkey is ridiculous! Hey pal! Teal doesn't look good on you! How about black and blue instead! **RAGING RUSH!**

 ***CLASH***

Rarzaru: Raraarr…

Adult Neptune: "No damage! _Really?_ Does he have some kind of special equip? Where's a legendary weapon when you need one!"

Uzume: "Hey! Chimp bastard! Eat this! **DREAM SMASH FIST!** HAAAAHHH!"

Rarzaru: "Raraar…?"

Umio: "Uzume, I think we may have to accept the reality that our attacks are ineffective against it."

Uzume: "Even share energy doesn't work. How do I beat something that even a CPU can't damage?"

Adult Neptune: "I don't know guys, but I think now would be a good time to run from this battle."

Umio: "…he actually looks…bored."

Rarzaru: "…rarrr…"

Uzume: "You've got to be kidding me! He's making fun of us!"

Adult Neptune: "Uzume, now's not the time to worry about that. _Come on_ , let's escape! We might not get EXP, but we'll live to see another encounter."

Uzume: "I don't like this, it's not very cool at all…but, I won't die here. If a monster like him makes it to town without anyone knowing...no, I can't let that happen!"

Rarzaru: "RARAAAARRR!"

Umio: "Be careful! It would seem he is interested in us again."

Rarzaru: "…RARAAAAAAAR"

Uzume: "What the hell is that?!"

Adult Neptune: "He's charging up for some ultimate attack! Maybe it'll be like some games where it takes five turns to charge."

Rarzaru then fires a massive energy blast from his mouth.

Adult Neptune: "Me and my big mouth."

Umio: "Get down everyone!"

*BOOOOOM*

Meanwhile…

 **~BLACK JUNGLE~**

Lan: "(This place is pretty dark. The trees are so thick…this may hinder my abilities a tad. There's a few beams of light shining through, here and there…I'll make due, I suppose. Hopefully, I can find that monster before nightfall. )"

 **FLASHBACK**

?: …ear…e…

Lan: "…uugh…"

?: .ey…o…ear me…

Lan: "…huh…?"

?: "Hey! I said did you hear me?"

Lan: "Huh? …what? Where am I?"

?: " You're at Planeptune Hospital, Mister."

Lan: "…I see. Am I…alright?"

?: "Let's see…according to your chart, you were found lying unconscious in Virtua Forest. You know, it's not safe to wonder around forests all by yourself Mister."

Lan: "Apparently, how did I get here?"

?: "A guild agent brought you here on their way back from a quest. She took you here to get medical attention. Do you remember what you were doing there, Mister?

Lan: "I…can't."

?: "Looks like amnesia. It's becoming so common these days."

Lan: "…"

?: "Do you at least remember your name mister?"

Lan: "…it's…Lan. …yeah. That's right."

?: "Lan-Lan…got it! My name is Compa. Lan-Lan, I'm your attending nurse today."

Lan: "It's…just one Lan."

Compa: "I heard you. Lan-Lan is my nickname for you."

Lan: "…whatever. Can I leave now?"

Compa: "I'm sorry Lan-Lan. I can't let you leave, you need to be released into someone's care. Do you know anyone who would do that for you?"

Lan: "…no, I don't."

Compa: "Looks like you'll be stay here awhile then. In the mean time, I'm going to have to give you a shot as a precaution. You never know what germs you were around Lan-Lan!

Lan: "That's fine…I'm not afraid of needles."

Compa: "That's the spirit! Don't worry Lan-Lan, this won't hurt at all. I'm really good at giving shots!'

Lan: "…! T-that's huge! No…NOOOOOO! Get that thing away from me!"

Compa: "It's alright Lan-Lan, just count to three and it'll be all done."

Lan: "I won't count to SHIT! That thing is going to kill me! Who in their right mind carries around a syringe THAT huge?! Somebody…HELP!

Cherie: "What's going on here?"

Lan: "Thank god…this crazy ass nurse is going to pump me full of enough poison to kill a whale!"

Cherie: "Compa…you really do have to use a normal sized syringe in these cases. I'm surprised you're still employed here. Didn't the hospital get sued two hundred times thanks to you?"

Compa: "Actually, two hundred and seventeen times with three pending!"

Cherie: "That's not something you brag about Compa…"

Compa: "Tee-Hee."

Cherie: "So, is he ok?"

Lan: "…? Who are you?"

Compa: "She's Cherie, one of the top guild agents for Planeptune. She's the one who found you in the forest."

Cherie: "You looked like you were dead. I couldn't even tell you were breathing until you coughed."

Compa: "Lan-Lan's chart says he's fine. If you want to sign for him, I can release him into your care."

Cherie: "Sounds good. Get the paperwork drawn up."

Compa: "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere Lan-Lan!"

Lan: "Thank you."

Cherie: "I wouldn't thank me yet…I'm going to work you to the bone."

 **END FLASHBACK**

Lan: "(…she really did to. Nothing, but training and jobs for months. I wonder which one is worse? ...) Definitely Compa."

*BOOOOOOM*

Lan: "…!"

Just then, a wave of energy comes towards Lan...

 ***DEFLECT***

Lan: "W-what was that?! Don't tell me that monster did that?! I better move and fast! …wait. I sense…three. Three people…well, one of them is most likely an animal of some sort. It's not malicious in nature though. It's curious though…it has a similar energy to humans. It threw me off for a second. One of them is using share energy…a CPU. One I don't know. Enough talking. **LASER LEAP!** "

 **~BLACK JUNGLE - DEPTHS~**

 _As the dust settles and night starts to fall, a large crater and downed trees litter the area. Luckily, a certain gentleman...fish...has hidden himself away from the blast..._

Umio: "That attack...what devastation. My dorsal fin sensor is picking up the others. I hope they are safe. Uzume! Big Nepsy! Can you hear me?"

 _Suddenly, about 500 meters west of Umio...an older purple haired woman lies on top a pile of several broken trees..._

Adult Neptune: "Youch...I managed to dodge that attack, but the shockwave sent me flying. My body is going to have the same color as my hair if this keeps up. My fan base will cry a river!"

 _A certain "cool" natured CPU emerges from a pile of rubble close to Adult Neptune..._

Uzume: "Ugh...Damn it! Why can't I even scratch this stupid monkey-brained bastard?! I've tried everything and he keeps on going!"

Umio: "I'm glad to see you two ladies are safe, for the most part. Unfortunately, we do not even have much cover now. He took out most of the trees and plant life here with that attack."

Adult Neptune: "Hey pal! That's not cool! You're going to have environmentalists after the developers! We can't make appearances, if we don't have sequels! ...ouch, I don't think I can fight anymore guys. My HP is in the red."

Rarzaru: "RARAAAAAARRR!

Adult Neptune: "Yikes! Looks like he's about to attack again. It was nice knowing you two, I'll see you again in the next save file."

Uzume: "(I have to think of something! There's got to be a way to damage him!) We can't give up guys! If we let this chimp leave this jungle, he could make it to one of the cities and millions of innocent lives would be lost! As a CPU of Planeptune...I can't let that happen!"

Uzume suddenly jumps up and takes a fighting stance...

Uzume: "(I have next to no share energy left. I need to use basic attacks and gather it while I keep him away from Big Nepsy. I'll attack him head on while checking for any weak spots on his body, or in his defense. It's all I can do for now...)"

Rarzaru: "Rarrr..."

Umio: "Be careful Uzume. I am going to see if I can tend to Big Nepsy's wounds."

Uzume: "Right! Don't worry about me, Umio. I'll figure out how to beat this stupid monkey, I have to!"

Rarzaru: "Raraaarr..."

Rarzaru then takes on a fighting stance infront of Uzume, they both prepare to clash...

Uzume: "You ready banana-brain? I'm going to make you wish you never left the barrel you crawled out of! **AIR SHATTERING WAVES!** "

Rarzaru gets hit by the attack, he just shakes his head quickly and roars...

Rarzaru: "RARAARRR!"

Uzume: "I'm not done yet! **SUPERSONIC STRIKE!** "

Uzume them leaps up and with a kick that shatters the air around them and makes cracks in the debris around them, it connects to Rarzaru's face...

Uzume "Heh! How do you like that? ...! D-damn!"

Rarzaru then grabs Uzume's ankle and starts swinging her around and around...

Uzume: "L-LET ME GO YOU CHIMP ASSHOLE... _W-WHOOOA_! PUT ME DOWN!"

Rarzaru: "RARAAAAR!

Uzume: "S-shi-"

 _He then throws Uzume straight into a giant boulder with such power it shatters like glass and Uzume falls to the ground..._

Umio: "Uzume!"

Adult Neptune: "Umio, can you like go any faster? Uzume's in some real trouble here!"

Umio: "Your wounds are fairly extensive, unfortunately it is going to take some more time to heal them."

Adult Neptune: "Note to self, fishes do not make good healers."

Uzume: "Ouch...t-that hurts. Damn it! Nothing I do works! How can a monster like this even exist!"

Rarzaru: "RARAARRR!"

Uzume: "I can just b-barely move...ugh...I have to..."

Just then Rarzaru starts to charge another blast...

Adult Neptune: "Oh no no noooo! He's going to fire another **Banana Split Cannon!** "

Umio "... **Banana Split Cannon?** "

Adult Neptune: "The attack needs a name, right? It splits everything it touches so..."

Rarzaru: *nods* " _Rararrr..._ "

Adult Neptune: "Check your connection speeds people! Did you just see what I saw? He _agreed_ with me!"

Umio: "I suppose, that is indeed the name of his attack."

Rarzaru: "RARAAARRRR!"

Uzume: "He's charging again...(I can't dodge another one of those. There has got to be a way...there has to!)"

Adult Neptune: "Here it comes!"

Umio: "...!"

Uzume: "(I'm sorry guys...I...really tried...)"

Lan: " **LIQUID CRYSTAL DICER!** "

Just then Lan swung his sword and a large energy blade cut Rarzaru's arm clean off...

Rarzaru: " _ **RARAAAAAAARRRRRAAAHHH!**_ "

Lan: "I came to lend a hand and ended up taking one."

Adult Neptune: "Enter the brooding hero type! We're saved!"

Umio: "Simply amazing. He cut his arm off without any effort, when we could not do any damage at all. How curious."

Uzume: "(How did he manage to do that when _I_ couldn't even put a dent in him?!) I don't know who you are, but I definitely owe you one. Thanks."

Lan: "No need to thank me, I just did what I wanted to do."

Uzume: "Heh! That's cool. So, who are you exactly? People don't usually wander around jungles."

Lan: "Speak for yourself...(She's the CPU, I sense share energy. She's most likely the girl Neptune and Negear keep talking about.)"

Uzume: "Got me there. I was doing a quest and ran into the chimp bastard. He's been giving me a _little_ trouble. Then you came along and here we are now."

Lan: "I was sent here by Histoire to dispatch this monster."

Uzume: "Histoire sent you? This must be bigger then I thought. Then again, I can see why...if I can't damage him..."

Lan: "...Neptune and Nepgear can't either."

Uzume: "So it really is true. CPU's can't harm this monster."

Lan: "Well, that's not _exactly_ true..."

Uzume: "...? What do you mean by that?"

Adult Neptune: "Looks that put mirrors back together and a _calm_ attitude...I dub thee, Sir Handsome!"

Lan: "(That nickname...) Neptune? N-no, that can't be right. That would be breaking the world record for puberty growth. Is it a transformation, maybe? When did you learn that?"

Adult Neptune: "That's too funny. Everyone who meets little me, always have that reaction.

Umio: "Yes, it would be surprising for most."

Lan then looks at Umio...

Lan: "...?!"

Umio: "Are you alright, Sir? You seem to have turned pale."

Lan: "...well, that _might be_ because there's a _fish_...with a _stoic face_ and the _voice of a gentleman_... _talking_ to me. T-this has to be a dream! Did I get hit and not notice? Is it perhaps illusionary powers? This monster is a _fearsome_ opponent...I can't afford to hold back."

Adult Neptune: "Methinks Sir Handsome here, has confusion status."

Umio: "Do you need me to heal you, Sir? I could make some special blend tea."

Lan: "A fish...making tea? Did I hear that right?"

Uzume: "I guess these two would be surprising for most people, especially if they already met Nepsy."

Lan: "(...the fish is definitely more surprising...)"

Uzume: "I'll explain everything later. Right now, we need to focus on the chimp bastard over there."

Lan: "R-Right...I had almost forgotten with all the strange things thrown at me. I need to take care of business."

Umio: "So, I take it nobody needs any tea?"

Lan: "...a-anyway...I need you to act as support. I'm going to need a source of light, or I won't be able to move as freely. Is there anyway you can use some type of energy attack that leaves residual traces?

Uzume: "No sweat! (I gathered just enough share energy as they were talking...I _should_ be able to...) Leave it to me!

 ***FLASH***

Orange Heart: "Uzume will use the sharing field! It won't hold out for long! You'll need to take him out quick!"

Lan: "(I shouldn't be surprised by the personality changes, yet I am...) Don't worry about that. My energy is far above the target's. You do your thing and I'll handle the rest."

Umio: "He's quite confident in his abilities. I am sure we are about to see something extroadnary."

Adult Neptune: "Could this really be...the _legendary_ male protagionist that has yet to appear in this series? Good news fangirls! You finally get some eye candy!"

Lan: "I find it hard to accept praise from a fish, even if he is a gentleman. Super Puberty Neptune, seems to me like she's going to be an even bigger hassle. Why is this situation so strange? Ah, screw it. I'm going to put an end to this monkey business, so I can actually get some answers. Uzume, was it? You can pay me back that favor by giving me a proper explanation afterwards. Sound good to you?"

Orange Heart: "Uzume thinks that's pretty simple. It's a promise!"

Lan: "That's what I like to hear! Alright! Let's end this nonsense, once and for all!"

Uzume: "Uzume's ready! **SHARING FIELD...ACTIVATE!** "

 ***FLASH***

Lan: " _Whoa_...neat trick. (I wonder if I could pull this off?)"

Orange Heart: "* _pant_ * ...Uzume can't keep this up for long. You need to hurry!"

Rarzaru: "RARAAARRRAAHH!"

Lan: "You don't need to tell me twice. (Based on what I sensed earlier, he seems to store energy that he gets hit with. " _Archives_ " it would be another way of saying it. I need to output twice the amount of the limit to how much he can archive at once. I'll need to use a strong attack if I want to end it in a single strike.) Here I go! **LASER LEAP!** "

 _Rarzaru then prepares to fire his_ _ **Banana Split Cannon**_ _, he aims it straight for Lan who is jow flying towards him..._

Rarzaru: "RARAARRRRHHH!"

Lan: "You hurt the friends of my friends...even a defenseless fish!"

Umio: "* _ACHOO_ * My Apologies."

Adult Neptune: "Wait a minute...can fish sneeze?"

Umio: "Gentlemen Fish can." * _wink_ *

Uzume: "Uzume believes in you! Now, show that monkey idiot a nightmare!"

Lan: "No matter how many of you teal monsters show up, I will defeat each and every one of you! I hope there's bananas in hell, because that's where you're going! SAY GOODBYE!"

Rarzaru: "RARAAAAARRRHHH!"

Rarzaru then fires his **Banana Split Cannon** at Lan, whom charges head first into it with his two blades. He manages to cut through the blast. Then within a split second he appears behind Rarzaru, who now has golden energy lines forming throughout his body. They break off into seperate pieces...

Lan: " **Incinerating Pulse Slash.** "

The pieces then burst into a gold flame that disintigrates into what seems like sparkles of light...

Lan: "One stupid monkey jumping on the bed...he fell off and landed _straight in hell_."

 ***FLASH***

Uzume: "You did it! You know, that was _pretty_ cool. Thanks alot."

Lan: "No problem, just doing my job."

Uzume: "Now that I think about it, I never got to introduce myself with all the monkey business going on. My name is Uzume Tennouboshi. I'm a CPU of Planeptune and my goddess name is Orange Heart. Nice to meet you."

Uzume then extends her hand to Lan...

Lan: "My name is Lan and I'm sorry, but I can't shake your hand."

Uzume: "Huh? Why not?"

Lan: "Ugh...I hate refering to myself this way, but...I have to. I'm...the CPU King."

Uzume: "...! _W-what!? For real? Seriously?_ "

Lan: "Yes...apparently."

Uzume: "Histoire told me all about it a really long time ago. I used to be obsessed with that story! I always thought it was just a legend though...I'd daydream about it all the time. It's...y-your _seriously_ real though! That's _so_ cool! You were able to take out that monster that I couldn't even beat, so I definitely believe you're the real deal."

Lan: "You know what this means, right?"

Uzume: "Yeah, I know full well what it means when the CPU King shows up."

Uzume then realizes and takes back her hand...

Uzume: "I can't ever touch you, not even for a second or I'll lose my sense of reason, right?"

Lan: "That's how it is."

Uzume: "That's definitely the most frightening power I've ever heard of. I'm honestly a bit curious what would happen though..."

Lan: "N-no don't...!"

Uzume: "Relax, I'm just messing with you. You're pretty cool, don't get me wrong...but we _just_ met. You know?"

Lan: "Finally, a CPU with a sense of reason. I have a feeling we'll get along just fine."

Uzume: "Same here. Let's get along, ok?"

Lan: "Sounds like a plan."

Uzume: "...!"

Lan: "Hmm? ...what is it?"

Uzume: "I...have a _serious_ problem."

Lan: "...?"

Uzume: "What should I call you? Lansy? Kingsy?"

Lan: "...huh? It's not really important..."

Uzume: "Nicknames are majorly important! Especially in this case! You're my friend now, so I want to address you like we're close, but you're also the CPU King! Do I need to address you formally? What are the rules in this situation?! This is a _tough_ one..."

Lan: "(Maybe I spoke too soon...) Address me however you like. It really doesn't matter to me. Everyone calls me whatever they want anyway. Makes me wonder sometimes, why I have an actual name."

Uzume: "Ah, man! Umio! Come here a minute."

Umio: "Yes, Uzume?"

Uzume: "What do I call Lan? Lansy? Kingsy?

Umio: "Kingsy?"

Uzume: "Oh yeah, you guys wouldn't know...let me explain it for you."

Lan: "Not this again..."

Adult Neptune: "Is it story time? I get a feeling we're going to be blasted with text boxes."

Lan: "You know, I hope you keep your promise Uzume. I need an explanation on these two oddities. I have a hard time believing those two are different people. Especially since they keep saying the same things."

Uzume: "Well...it's like this guys..."

 _Uzume then explained the entire situation to Lan, Umio and Adult Neptune. She detailed the legend of the CPU King and finally gave Lan proper details as to the situation regardinng Umio and Adult Neptune..._

 ***SKIP***

Uzume: "...and that's everything guys."

Adult Neptune: "Boy, am I _glad_ the player pressed the skip button. You're _awesome_."

Lan: "Atleast I have a handle on these two now. After hearing things out, it's not as weird as most of what I've seen or heard so far. Frankly, weirder things come out of Neptune's mouth."

Umio: "A CPU King...I never knew such a thing existed. I believe on the topic of a nickname, as a gentleman it is my job to convey the proper respect accordingly. Therefore, I feel it's best to refer to you as Kingsy."

Adult Neptune: "As a protagionist, I'm kinda bummed out that I won't get a shot at this competition thingamagiger. Thanks a lot, writers! Anyway, imma call you King Handsome."

Uzume: "This is a tough one...Lansy...Kingsy...I just don't know!"

Lan: "Nicknames aside, I think it's time we headed on back to Planeptune. This Neptune is half dead and I need to report my findings to Histoire, immediately."

Uzume: "...Lansy? ...Kingsy? ...King Lansy? ...Kingsy Lan? ...Kingsy Lansy?" Lansy Kingsy?"

Adult Neptune: "Check out Uzume guys, she's stuck in some deep nickname power struggle! Will she be able to face herself?"

Umio: "It is the nickname dilemma." * _wink_ *

Lan: "...I have a feeling this isn't going to end anytime soon."

Adult Neptune: "Earth to Uzume? Hello? Are you in there?"

Uzume: "Lansy...no...Kingsy? Kingsy Lansy? This is so hard!"

Adult Neptune: "We've completely lost Uzume you guys. She like a level in game code, that's inaccessible unless you have a cheat device. I say we do one of those skip thingies, that gets us from one scene to another and leaves it up to the viewers imaginations what happens inbetween."

Lan: "A non-discript journey back to Planeptune...whatever. As long as we get back safety, I don't really care. All these CPU's are like the personifications of headaches."

Umio: " _And so, our heroes made their way back to Planeptune. Uzume contemplating her nickname dilemma, the entire way there._ "

Adult Neptune: "Ummm...Umio...don't we have a narrator for moments like these? You even stole the _italic_ text. Way to _hook_ the audience."

Umio: "I always wanted to try narration at least once. Besides, the viewers seem to appreciate my deep and charming voice. Right, Uzume? ...Uzume?"

Uzume: "...Kingsy Lansy...Lan Kingsy...Damn it! What do I call him?!"

Lan: "I really hope one of the teal monsters show up in a different nation soon. These Planeptunne CPUs are going to be the end of me."

 **~PLANEPTUNE CITY - BASILICOM, CPU'S RESIDENCE~**

Lan: "Hey everyone. I'm back from the quest."

Adult Neptune: "It's great to be back! To the fridge, where pudding awaits!"

Nepgear: "Lan, you're bac- goodness! Neptune! Histoire! Uzume's back!"

Neptune: "If it isn't my predesessor! What's happenin' girlie! Any cool stories for us! Or any edible souveiners? Preferably pudding shaped..."

Uzume: "Kingsy? ...Lansy King? ...UGH!" *mumble*

Neptune: "Ummm...Uzume? I think she may be broken. I wonder if she came with an instruction manual?"

Umio: "Uzume has been quite literally doing this for hours. I am honestly starting to worry about her. She's rather fixated on this nickname dilemma."

Neptune: "I like totally understand. Nicknames are _extremely_ important for us Planeptune folks. I even put in the -Charter of Planeptune Laws-.

Lan: "I keep forgetting you're the leader of a nation, due to the fact you're so random and foolish all the time. If it wasn't for Histoire, Planeptune would probably be in ruins. It's disturbing to think you're allowed to write _any_ laws."

Neptune: "Awww...that's _so_ cold, Sir Majesty! Maybe I should warm you up... _with my body_."

Nepgear: "Gosh Neptune, you're going to get in trouble from Histoire if you keep being so forward with Lan..."

Lan: "She's right, Neptune. I have business to discuss with Histoire. You'd do well to listen."

Neptune: "If it is _thy Majesty's_ orders...wait, where's big me? Isn't she with you guys?"

Umio: "I believe Big Nepsy is currently engaged in raiding the fridge."

Neptune: "WHAT?! A pudding party and _I, the protagionist_...was not invited?! Wait for me! I need to fill my stamina gauge!"

Histoire: "What is all the ruckus in here? Neptune, it's not safe to ru-...forget it."

Lan: "Histoire, I have returned."

Histoire: "Lan, welcome home. The quest certainly took you quite some time to complete. Fourty two hours to be exact...I am quite surprised by this."

Lan: "I ran into a bit of trouble...and I decided to bring back a few people you were missing. Any of these guys look familiar to you?"

Histoire: "Uzume! I am very happy you have returned home to us safety. Thank heavens."

Uzume: "Lan...Kingsy? Lansy, Kingsy, Lansy...AHHH! So hard to chose!" * _grumble_ *

Histoire: "Uzume? What has gotten into you?"

Umio: "Uzume is currently caught in a nickname dilemma, Histy."

Histoire: "Ah, Umio. Welcome back, I am glad to see you are well."

Umio: "Same to you, Histy. Would you like some tea?"

Histoire: "That would be delightful, Umio. Thank you."

Umio: Not a problem, Histy. I shall be, but a moment."

Lan: "(That may have been the most civil conversation I've seen...well, in my life.)"

Histoire: "Lan, I can imagine everyone is rather exhausted. I think it would be wise for everyone to take a short respite, then we will reconvene and go over what happened during the quest. I am most interested in the details, concerning what you witnessed and learned about the teal monsters."

Lan: "Understood. I shall take my leave for the moment then."

Uzume: " _ **LANSY**_!"

Lan: "..."

Uzume: "I'm calling you Lansy, from now on. You plan on controlling your transformation someday, right? I believe in you and the fact you can do it. So, I'll call you Kingsy when you transform. In your normal form, it'll be Lansy. That makes the most sense, right?"

Lan: "(She has faith in me, huh? She said that without even a second thought.) Heh...you are pretty cool, after all."

Uzume: " _W-what_? You think I'm cool? Really? Why'd you say that all of a sudden?

Lan: "I just spoke what I thought, I think you really are a cool person. (Easier to deal with as well.)"

Uzume: * _blush_ * "Well, of course I'm cool! I'm senior to all of you CPUs! _Even you,_ Lansy! You might be CPU King, but you're still my junior. I might even show you the ropes, if you think you're up for it..."

Uzume then sticks out her tongue tauntingly...

Lan: "Oh really? Forgive my boldness, my cool and humble senior. I'll be sure to come to you if I need to learn anything about CPUs.

 _Lan proceeds to walk away..._

Uzume: "...wait...Lansy?"

Lan: "Yes, Uzume?"

Uzume: "Thanks...for everything. I mean it. I _really_ owe you one. I don't think a simple explanation cuts it."

Lan: "Like I said...I just did, what I wanted to do."

Uzume: "...yeah, I know."

Lan: "I'm glad I saved you though...things will be more interesting around here with you around. (More stable too.)"

 _Uzume smiled at Lan with a slight blush as he walked towards the way to the balcony..._

Uzume: "(...thanks Lan...)"

 **~PLANEPTUNE CITY - BASILICOM, CPU'S RESIDENCE...THE KITCHEN~**

Neptune: "ONE, TWO..."

Adult Neptnne: "THREE, FOUR..."

Both Neptunes: "I DECLARE A PUDDING WAR! ...bow... _shake boobs_...GO!"

 _And as they would have it, both Neptunes started throwing pudding cups at each other. In an attempt to try and eat airborne pudding..._

Adult Neptune: "This is like _totally awesome_. I love trying to eat pudding, as it's flying through the air! It's like eating and a game...an eating game!

Neptune: "The best part is, it's not even _irresponsible_...because I'm still feeding myself."

Adult Neptune: " _Nice_ loophole find there, Little Me!"

Neptune: "Thanks a bunch, Big Me! Bending the rules never tasted so good!"

Nepgear: Goodness! Neptune...or, I guess Neptunes! There's pudding everywhere!"

Neptune: "I know, right? Isn't it awesome?"

Adult Neptune: "I can lick the walls, lick the halls..."

Neptune: "Put some on Sir Majesty and lick his-"

Histoire: "WHAT IN THE BLAZES IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Neptune: "A wild Pissty appeared!"

Adult Neptune: "Not even an external cooling fan is going to work here!"

Neptune: "There's only one thing we can do...

Both Neptunes: "RUN AWAY!"

Histoire: "Both of you get back here this instant!"

Nepgear: "Wait...what's that? Something is flailing about on the floor..."

 _Just then what seemed like a fish fin emerged from thhe mountain of pudding on the floor..._

Histoire: "Umio! Quickly Nepgear, before he aspixiates!

Nepgear: "R-right!"

 _Nepgear then pulls a dazed gentlemanly fish, out of the mountain of pudding... __

Histoire: "Heavens...Umio, are you alright?"

Umio: "I nearly met my end...at the hand of pudding." * _cough_ *

Nepgear: "I want to say pudding doesn't have hands, but we've fought with pudding monsters before..."

Histoire: "Those Neptunes! They are going to be severely punished! Nepgear, clean this mess up at once. I need to deal with them immediately."

Nepgear: "Why do I always have to clean up after them? ...gosh, I _really do_ get treated poorly..."

 _Histoire then proceeds to go after the Neptunes, meanwhile a certain incident is about to occur..._

 **~PLANEPTUNE CITY - BASILICOM - TOP FLOOR, BALCONY~**

Lan: "(It's nice to have some peace after what went down earlier...seeing a human faced fish and another Neptune was definitely mind boggling at first. To think there are even other dimensions. It's hard to believe I stumbled into a world like this I knew nothing about...and I'm even at the center of it...wait, I sense...?!"

Uzume: "Hey there, Lansy. What's happenin'?"

Lan: "Uzume? What do I owe the pleasure?"

Uzume: "I wanted some air...and _maybe_ I wanted to talk to you about some things."

Lan: "Well, you're easier to talk to then the rest of them. Sure, it might be nice to have a conversation with someone besides Histoire. Well, I can speak with Nepgear sometimes when Neptune isn't around. She's weak to my genetic presence though...actually all the CPU Candidates seem especially affected by it."

Uzume: "So, it really is true...you're the CPU King. It's still so hard to believe. It feels like just yesterday, Histoire was telling me about it. I always hoped, I'd get to meet him someday. Look at me now! Talking to him in the flesh! I'm glad I was able to live to see this day."

Lan: "You know what it all means, right? Why would you be excited about it?"

Uzume: "I guess the reality hasn't sunken into my head yet...back when I was the reigning CPU of Planeptune, the CPUs despised one another. If the CPU King had of appeared back then, we all wouldn't have thought twice about doing what needed to be done to ensure one of us became CPU Queen. It wouldn't have really changed anything between us all. If anything, we would have had a chance to see who was finally on top. You know? It would have been the best thing for us at the time."

Lan: "..."

Uzume: "The CPUs of this generation are all friends with one another, I never thought I'd see the day. I'm starting to think though, maybe that's why CPU's never worked together until now. It's because they all care about each other...that's what makes this situation truly difficult for them."

Lan: "The balance that was upheld for 10,000 years...all to ensure humanity stayed alive. Sarcelle must have been an unrivaled genius. To think ahead so far and so throughly...it's almost _insanity_ , even trying to comphrehend it."

Uzume: "Cheer up, Lansy! It won't do you much good to think about the past. You have to look forward!"

Lan: "That's easy to say...how do you personally feel about all this Uzume?"

Uzume: "Well...I've never been one to run from anything. Especially my duty as a CPU. Like I said before, if this had of happened in my era...I would have done what needed to be done to protect Planeptune and my people without a single thought."

Lan: "...but, that means...!"

Uzume: "I know full well what it means, Lansy. I'm not really that interested in being CPU Queen, to be honest. The title doesn't interest me that much. I wouldn't think twice about sacrificing myself for the good of my nation however, if I felt I had no other choice."

Lan: "You really are a _cool_ person Uzume. You seem to really have it together, I'm jealous."

Uzume: "W-what's with that all of a sudden?"

Lan: "Sorry, I didn't mean to fluster you like that."

Uzume: "I-I'm not _flustered_! You just complimented me like it was nothing. Pretty _smooth_ , Lansy. Be careful or I might fall for you."

Lan: "...!"

Uzume: "Now who's flustered? I was just kidding, _chill_."

Lan: "I didn't take you as someone to hold a grudge."

Uzume: "I always repay my debts! It's the cool thing to do."

Lan: "I can't say I don't understand. I feel the same way, I always make sure my debts are paid in full."

Uzume: "Actually...about that, remember how you explained to me about your transformation?"

Lan: "It was the part that got skipped by the viewer."

Uzume: "You got it! Anyway, I might be able to help you a little with that."

Lan: "Seriously?! How?!"

 _Uzume then goes on to explain to Lan was transpired twenty one years ago. The battle in Zero Dimension, The Dark CPUs, The battle with Affimax and most importantly, Kurome..._

 ***SKIP***

Lan: "I see. You had to fight and reclaim the lost part of yourself. A battlle of control within a -metaphysical mindscape-."

Uzume: "Exactly! It was definitely tough, but I managed to overcome the delusions and despair."

Lan: "So, in other words...I may have a side to myself, a dark side...that I need to overcome."

Uzume: "Yup. You got it! You'll have to figure out a way to bring him out."

Lan: "The room below Planeptune, the -console seal chamber-...that may be instrumental in all of this...thanks Uzume. I feel like I'm just a little bit closer to figuring this out."

Uzume: "Don't sweat it, Lansy!"

 _Uzume then walks over and slaps Lan's back..._

Lan: "I'll definitely...wait a minute..."

Uzume: "What's up, Lans-...ohhh..."

 ***THUMP***

Lan: "Uh oh..."

Uzume: "(What is this...feeling...it's... _overwhelming_. My body feels so _warm_...!) Lansy...*pant*...I... _my body_...*pant*...it's..."

Lan: "...! (She's...resisting it!) Don't give in Uzume!"

Uzume: "...I...Lansy...I always knew you were cool, but I'm just noticing now...just _how attractive_ you _really_ are. I really wouldn't mind letting you have your way with me. In fact, I _want_ you to."

Lan: "U-Uzume..."

 _Uzume then cups Lans face with her hands and smirks seductively, she takes on what seems like a Kurome-like persona..._

Uzume: "Think about it, Lansy...if you took me _here and now_ , you would gain control of your powers to a degree. You would be able to keep the other CPUs out of this situation. With my knowledge of how to control and tame your inner self, you would have _unimaginable_ power at your disposal. You could _use me_ to your _hearts content_...all that _lust welling up inside of you_ , I would act as a conduit for it all...and then...you would be able to fufill your desires using me, at your _leisure_."

Lan: "Uzume...I-I can't do that!"

Uzume: "Oh...but you can, Lansy... _and you will_. Don't you _feel_ it? Perhaps you need to _feel_ it even more. _Feel my desires_ , Lansy.

 _Uzume then takes her left hand and puts Lan's hand on her left breast..._

Uzume: "Feel my resolve to be your own personal plaything, channel all that lust and desire and _thrust_ it upon me! Give in to your role as king, take me...your loyal pawn and subjegate me!

Lan: "...! (She's so adamant. She's like a completely different person! This is bad!) Uzume, if you keep this up...I'll..."

Uzume: "You'll what, Lansy? Say it! _Do it_! Show me your desires long locked away. Open the door to _pleasure_ and show me what awaits inside. I'll recieve it _all_...I _want_ this, I want _you_...Lansy.

 _Uzume and Lan lock eyes, as if their was nothing else in this world, but them. Suddenly, as if in a trance...Lan leans his head forward, Uzume responds with a smile and proceeds to do the same...closer...closer...and then..._

Nepgear: "Lan, Histoire wants to talk abou-...goodness! Uzume!"

Uzume: "You're _interupting_ us, _Gearsy_. Why don't you be a _good little girl_ and leave the grown ups to finish their talk. Lansy and I, have _much_ to discuss."

Lan: "...! (What was I? ...here's my chance!) **LASER LEAP!** "

Lan then jumps far into the air..

Lan: "Nepgear! Restrain Uzume! The affects will wear off in a minute or two, since she's not touching me!"

Nepgear: "R- right. Sorry Uzume, I have to do this. HIYAAH!"

Uzume then punches the air and it shatters, sending Nepgear flying backwards...

Nepgear: "Owww...t-that really hurt..."

Uzume: "Not smart, _Gearsy_. I _am_ your senior for a reason. You should not be so quick, to think you could hold me down. Now where was I? I believe I was about to recieve an _honor_ from _**my**_ king."

Nepgear: "Uzume, don't!"

Lan: "Uzume, fight it! You won before, don't let it all go to waste! That wouldn't be very cool!"

Uzume: "...! Y-you're right, Lansy. * _pant_ * Ugh...that is one seriously _terrifying_ power."

Nepgear: "Phew! ...thank goodness. I thought I was about to witness something embarrassing."

Lan: "I knew you could do it, Uzume!"

Uzume: "I-I'm fine now. Seriously though, I never felt anything like that. All I wanted to was...w-well...you get what I'm trying to say. I'll have to be more careful, from now on... _geez_ , I feel like I'm hungover."

Nepgear: "I know the feeling, Uzume. Don't feel bad, I've made the same mistake."

Uzume: "Timid lil' Gearsy getting all hot for Lansy, now that I _got_ to see!"

Nepgear: "Come on now...don't pick on me Uzume..."

Uzume: "By the way, sorry about attacking you Gearsy. It's no excuse, but I wasn't me. You know?"

Nepgear: "Gosh, It's alright Uzume. I know how strong Lan's genetic presence is."

Uzume: "Thanks, Gearsy... _ugh_ , my head..."

 _Lan then lands safety back on the balcony..._

Lan: "Nepgear, you were saying something about Histoire wanting to speak with us?"

Nepgear: "Oh right! I almost forgot! Histoire wants to have the meeting, concerning the teal monster you fought in Black Jungle now. She sent me up here to come get you Lan."

Lan: "Alright. Thanks Nepgear. I'll be down soon. I believe it would be wise if you two went down ahead of me."

Nepgear: "R-right. Come on, Uzume. I'll help you."

Uzume: "Thanks Gearsy. ...Lansy?"

Lan: "Yes...?'

Uzume: "You're a seriously _cool_ guy! Not many guys, could hold out like that when a _goddess_ came on to them. You _truly_ are a King. Take some pride in that! You're a good person, I'm glad you were the one to be born the CPU King."

Lan: "...Thank you, Uzume. I'll try to remember that."

Uzume: "Heh...you better!"

Uzume and Nepgear enter the elevator and proceed downwards...

Nepgear: "Lan really is a nice guy, isn't he?"

Uzume: "He's definitely cool in my books. I've never been one to run away, Gearsy. It's the destiny of one of us to be CPU Queen. Just _maybe_...it might not be so bad."

Nepgear: "W-what are you saying, Uzume?"

Uzume: "Heh! Who knows..."

 **~PLANEPTUNE CITY - BASILICOM - MEETING HALL~**

Lan: "Sorry I'm late, something came up."

Histoire: "It matters not, Lan. Let us all be seated and begin this meeting."

Lan: "Ummm...I probably shouldn't pry, but why do the Neptunes have a stack of bumps on their heads?"

Neptune: "Pissty over there, went all super-secret boss on us and gave us some critical hits!"

Adult Neptune: "I think she hit us so hard, she _permanently_ decreased our HP. My last ten level ups, mean nothing now."

Lan: "I'm just going to assume you two deserved it and ignore it."

Both Neptunes: "Ice cold, Sir _Frozen Heart_."

Histoire: "* _ahem_ * If I may continue?"

Lan: "Please do, Histoire."

Histoire: "As you all know, aproximately two days ago...I sent Lan to Black Jungle which lies near the Planeptune/Lowee border. His mission was to find the teal monster, now known as "Rarzaru" and dispose of him. He was to bring back any and all information and share it with us, so we could work together to form a solution to this ever growing problem. As luck would have it, he managed to get there before Uzume, Umio and the Ultradimension Neptune had fallen. I am most curious as to why you three were even there in the first place and what you were doing, most importantly...why you never called for back up when the situation had gotten out of your control."

Uzume: "That's...well, it's an embarrassing story."

Umio: "Indeed."

Adult Neptune: "Even I don't want to touch that hot potato."

Histoire: "You can and will explain it to me later, first...I'll let Lan have the floor."

The Trio: " ^_^; "

Lan: "Thanks Histoire. Listen guys, this is the situation and how it unfolded. As you all know, two days ago I proceeded to Black Jungle on a quest. I was to eliminate Rarzaru and take back any information I could. Upon arriving I was greeted with a large scale energy blast. I was able to deflect it and continued into the depths of the jungle. That is when I found the trio of Uzume, Umio and Super Puberty Neptune."

Adult Neptune: "Do I really need a nickname... _like that_?"

Lan: "I observed his powers carefully and I noticed something strange. He was able to archive share energy and use it to counter balance the share energy emitted from the attacks of the CPUs."

Histoire: "Monsters utilizing share energy?! That would be _absolute madness_ , if that really is the case. If enough of them were to learn how to harness it..."

Nepgear: "It would mean the end of Gameindustri..."

Histoire: "It is as you say Nepgear. This could very well be one of the most serious situations, we have ever faced."

Lan: "These teal monsters have very high energy levels. Most of the CPUs are not strong enough to handle them. However, I did sense strength that was able to reach higher. It was right before I got there. I'm assuming Uzume used an attack that surpassed the monster's share energy output."

Uzume: "If I was able to do that, why couldn't I win then? That dosen't make sense."

Lan: "That's the part, I can't understand. I did the same thing as you and proved successful. There has got to be something we're missing. Whatever it is, I couldn't determine it in that particular fight. I was too concerned with the safety of the others. Their lives were in immediate jepoardy. I had to act fast and prioritize their safety above all else."

Histoire: "You took the right course of action, Lan. The safety of you all is and always will be, the _top priority_ of any quest. If we were to lose even one of you, it would be dramatic blow to us all...as well as our nations. Always keep that in mind, your lives _always_ come first."

Lan: "That goes without saying for all of us, I believe. In any case, that's all I really could discern from the encounter. My suggestion would be for the CPUs to start training so that when we find the weakness of these monsters, they will be able to counter balance their share energy output. Uzume may have done an attack that surpassed this monster briefly, but it was a boost fueled by emotions. It was not a permanent boost."

Uzume: "Damn it! I need to get stronger!"

Neptune: " _Hold_ your ethernet cables pals! What about my next form? Would it be strong enough to beat those bosses and win the game? It is pretty balance breaking, if I say so myself..."

Lan: "I remember Blanc saying something about those forms. I am very interested in seeing them for myself. Would you mind showing me? I was able to sense the monster's energy levels. I can determine how close you are to being able to fight them."

Histoire: "Do as Lan says, Neptune."

Neptune: "Will do, Histy! Behold my power!"

 ***FLASH***

Purple Heart: "First, I transform into my goddess form. Pay _close_ attention, Sir Handsome. This next transformation is for _you_." * _wink_ *

Lan: "..."

Purple Heart: " _ **Activate Next Program!**_ "

 ***FLASH***

Purple Heart NF: Here it is, my next form. What do you think, Sir Handsome? Do you want me to be your Queen now? I would not blame you, if you did."

Lan: "That power is immense. I give you that much. You could give me a run for my money in my normal form. You're not even remotely close to my CPU form's power though. That form is definitely enough to match the teal monsters, overpowering them though...I don't think you're there yet. I imagine that form puts strain on your body as well. You wouldn't be able to last long enough to defeat them. I would focus on training in that form. How many of you can access next form and how do you do it?"

Purple Heart NF: "We used a hyper share crystal made from the golden summit's gold crystals to unlock this form. Currently, only the four leading CPUs can access next form."

Lan: "That's why I sensed energy similar to my own. Are those gold crystals still around?"

Histoire: "The gold crystals were lost in the battle against Affimax. The hyper share crystal shattered after it was used."

Lan: "Well, the energy used to make them is the same as mine. I was born because of the energy released at that time, as you said before. It would make sense, I may be able to recreate those crystals. Provided that I can access Gold Heart's energy without losing myself. In that regard, we're back to square one."

Umio: "If I may, Kingsy. If the gold crystals power the golden summits and they are used to create the CPU King every ten thousand years, would that not mean a CPU King can no longer be born?"

Histoire: "I never...thought of that possibility. You are indeed right, Umio. If the entire world were to believe in the leading CPUs at once, it could happen. However, that is a very slim possibility. There will always be atleast one person or more who do not choose to believe in the CPUs, unfortunately. Now that this has been brought to my attention, it is of the _utmost importance_ to restore the gold crystals to the golden summits. If this task is not completed, the world as we know it coud fall out of balance. We must put as much effort as we can muster into figuring out how Lan can control his CPU transformation."

Nepgear: "It seems no matter what we do, it always comes back to that in the end. Doesn't it?"

 ***FLASH***

Neptune: "The fate of the world...rests in the hands of a _royal pervert_."

Uzume: "I know you all have told me about Gold Heart, but is he really _that bad_?"

Lan: "One hundred times the effect from before."

Uzume: "T-that's...I can't even find the words."

Histoire: "As it stands, the situation generally remains the same. Our goals are as follows: Find the weakness and origin of the teal monsters, figure out what we will do about controlling Gold Heart's power...which will in turn, allow us to recreate the gold crystals. This will restore the power of the golden summits and allow other CPUs to access Next Form, which will help us in the upcoming battles with the teal monsters. I'm going to relay all of the information gathered here today to the other CPUs so they are aware of our current plans. I will summon you all here again when I have more news on the situation. For now, I suggest you all take a much needed rest and sort through your individual thoughts. You are all dismissed."

Everyone: "Right!"

 **END CHAPTER**

And that's Uzume's introduction chapter! Pretty cool, eh? If you hadn't already noticed, Lan's attacks are named after computer/TV screen references. LCD, IPS, PIXEL...and Rarzaru should be obvious to anyone who's been on the internet for about 10 minutes. Black Jungle is a reference to White Jungle in Sonic Adventure 2. Since it was a Dreamcast Game, I figured it was fitting.

So, I got one serious complainer about how I wrote this story. If you don't like it, don't read it. Don't take it so personally man. I'm writing this story out of boredom. I just got out of major surgery, so I'm recovering over a few weeks. I'm in hella bad pain, so writing random smut is fun. Deal with it.

As for the writing style, I wrote it to be similar to the games. I did this for the feeling of realism, if this was an eroge style Neptunia game (We all want one. Don't deny it.)...and because when I write the actual lemons, I'll be switching to a more traditional writing style. That way, it leaves an impact on the readers and you know they're done tastefully. Look forward to it!

Character Stories could have anywhere from 5 -10 chapters. It depends on request and demand. Uzume was highly voted for. So, I am meeting demand. I plan to dive into how Uzume may feel out of place in this competition due to being a CPU of old. She also has a "minor" obsession with the cool ideal of the CPU King. She may not want to be CPU Queen exactly, she just thinks the legend is totally cool...on account of the fact she likes cool things.

Lan has a backstory, I delved into that a bit. He has a bit of a fear of Compa...that may lead to some awkward moments. Whether or not Lan has intimate moments with human characters is uncertain at this point. No male CPU ever got a human female pregnant before. Is there risk there? Or maybe I might need to throw in another "weird biology lesson". I know that was a flame remark by a persistent flamer, but I find it really funny now. Makes me want to throw in more of them for shits 'n gigs.

Gold Heart displayed some personality in this chapter. He wasn't trilled his "beauties" weren't around. Lan and Gold Heart are not seperate people. They will have to face each other...or "themselves" eventually. Perhaps Uzume could have some insight on this? She went through a similar expereince with Kurome. She may have something up her sleeve that no one expected.

As for how Uzume and Lan interact...maybe they'll bond over both feeling out of place? It seems like Uzume and Lan are both the types to dive into their work. Doesn't it? Uzume was off doing a quest when this story started. So was Lan. Work can sometimes be used as a way to avoid issues, but as we all know...issues often push their way to the forefront when they're large enough. Both Uzume and Lan HAVE to deal with the CPU King issue at some point. This might take them out of their comfort zones perhaps? People bond over shared experiences all the time. Fear is a powerful motivator, impulsive behavior commonly follows. Uzume is the self sacrificing type as well...this may lead to an interesting moment.

I didn't forget about the story of how the trio ended up in Black Jungle. That I assure you, will be a plot point later. I have special plans for that story. It may be bigger then you all thought.

Kurome is not truly dead. Uzume is simply the dominant nature right now. There is light and darkness in everyone. Perhaps that will become plot point? The Kurome persona Uzume took on sure did like Lan...or maybe it was the CPU King she liked? Kurome loves power, but I have the feeling it's more then that. Uzume's original persona was obsessed with the legend of the CPU King. There may be an shocking turn of events there.

The major objectives of the story are underlined in the last paragraph, keep your eyes peeled!

Anyway, Affection Points are in!

Uzume: 1725ap

Nepgear: 1300ap

Lan raked in quite a few points this time around! Looks like perhaps, there may be a slight change going on inside Uzume. She does like "cool" things (and people) after all. Nepgear even got a littlle boost. Perhaps resisting Uzume's advances made her think Lan was pretty dependable?

Until the thhe next chaper. Stay classy homies.


	3. Uzume Chapter 2

**Uzume Character Story - Chapter 2 - The Dreaded Back Row** (I don't own Neptunia or any of that jazz.) **  
**

 _Last time, our hero Lan found himself journeying to Black Jungle. There he encountered the CPU Uzume and her entourage, consisting of Umio the Gentleman Fish and Ultradimension Neptune._

 _Upon his arrival he found them in quite the pickle. A teal monster, "Rarzaru" had them pinned down with his enormous power reserves. With the help of Orange Heart, Uzume's CPU indentity...Lan was able to defeat Rarzaru and save them from certain death._

 _After a brief struggle to understand the situation between the three characters, they arrived back at Planeptune. Lan and Uzume had an incident between them where Uzume fell victim to Lan's genetic presence. Uzume then took on her Kurome persona and gave Lan a rather tempting offer he almost could not refuse. Thanks to the appearance of Nepgear, they were saved from the phenomenon._

 _After a brief conversation with Histoire, they learned of their many objectives and were given some time to rest. Now, our hero Lan finds himself having a pleasant cup of tea with a certain gentleman fish._

 _...let the chaos ensue..._

 **~PLANEPTUNE CITY - BASILICOM - LOUNGE AREA~**

Lan: "It's so quiet today. _Finally_ , I can have some peace."

Umio: "Yes, it is a rather serene day. Would you like some more tea, Kingsy?"

Lan: "That would be great, thanks Umio."

Umio: "My pleasure, Kingsy. You'll find this tea is made from some leaves I found while roaming around with Uzume and Big Nepsy.

 _Let's recap for a moment. After the meeting several days ago, the CPUs have been taking turns training in the console seal chamber. During this time, a sparkling bromance has occured between Lan and Umio. They have spent the past few days relaxing and enjoying what they refer to as "The Gentleman's Life"._

Lan: "Come to think of it...why is it so quiet today?"

Umio: "Nepsy and Gearsy are training in the console seal chamber, upon Histoire's request per your recommendation."

Lan: "I can see Nepgear doing it, but that Neptune too?"

Umio: "I dare say, she may be trying to impress you. She seems to be taking her intentions towards you very seriously."

Lan: "Go figure. I guess Neptune can be serious when she wants to. I know Uzume and Super Puberty Neptune were training the last few days...speaking of, where are they today?"

Umio: "Uzume and Big Nepsy are currently out shopping in the city. Big Nepsy said there was a matter of great importance and then hurried off with Uzume."

Lan: "Did she say _what_ this matter of great importance was?"

Umio: "I'm afraid she didn't specify."

Lan: "Hmmm...well, Uzume knows what she's doing. I'm sure they'll be fine."

 **~PLANEPTUNE CITY - NEP SQAURE MALL~**

 _Finding herself in an uncomfortable situation, our Heroine Uzume ponders aloud as to how she got into such a situation..._

Uzume: "How the hell did I get myself into this?!"

Uzume and Big Nepsy find themselves in a lingerie store. Needless to say, it's not Uzume's cup of tea...

Adult Neptune: "My dear Uzume, this is why the developers insert flashbacks. Hey! Developers! Can you take that as a queue?"

 **FLASHBACK**

Uzume: "... _zzzZzzZz_...yeah, I wanna cheeseburger... _zzZzz_...hold the mushrooms..."

Adult Neptune: "SHINE AND RISE!"

 _Adult Neptune proceeds to open Uzume's orange colored curtains, which allows sunlight into the room, much to Uzume's annoyance..._

Uzume: "...w-wha...Big _*yawwwwn*_ Nepsy...owww...my eyes! What the hell girl?! Are you tryin' to blind me? And it's rise and shine. Geez, not cool..."

Adult Neptune: " _Nuh-uuuh_ , sleepyhead! I shine the light and voila! You rise. That's just common sense, Uzume."

Uzume: "That's some _annoying_ logic, Big Nepsy. Well, I might as well roll with the punches. What's up?"

Adult Neptune: "I thought you'd never ask...we...need...to go..SHOPPING!"

Uzume: "Oh yeah? Why is that?"

Adult Neptune: "Why do ya think chickie...we're going to make sure you win that competition! If I can't win, my best friend should at least win. I'm going to accept my role as a support character this time around."

Uzume: "This isn't a game, you know. A lotta of people, who are both our friends are going to get hurt because of this. How can you take this so lightly?"

Adult Neptune: "It's not that I'm taking it lightly, it like this...no matter what any of you do, unless you've got a hacking device...you have to follow the rules of the game, right? If you're all playable characters and you don't play it, you just end up stuck at the same area. You don't gain EXP or advance the story. Meanwhile, everyone else might start gaining EXP and doing quests. Next thing you know, you're just a character that's stuck in the back row for the _entire_ game! In the game reviews, you'll be known as the character nobody uses. I know you Uzume, you're no back row character! You need to be loud and proud, so you get chosen as the main love interest and get to be in the main party!"

Uzume: "...that was surprisingly deep, Big Nepsy."

Adult Neptune: "Thanks. I've been playing this game little me and I developed, where you plant stuff at a farm..."Harvest Noon" and I've gotten used to digging deep."

Uzume: "W-Watch it, Big Nepsy! For cryin' out loud! We're going to get sued someday, because of how you name stuff."

Adult Neptune: "Oops...my bad. You get what I'm saying though? You have to earn your way into the player's heart. Being a heroine is a 24/7 job!"

Uzume: "Ok, hold up for a sec. Even if I did think about this...I don't know if I even have the right to be a part of this competition. I'm a CPU from the past...is it really alright?"

Adult Neptune: "I don't see why not. I mean, you are getting a _ton_ of screen time. I'm pretty jealous, to be honest with you. Look at the last game, you were a main character! It _revolved_ around you. The fanboys worked tirelessly to make sure you lived. Heck, you were even voted in as the most popular character this time! You're cool woman, you've totally got this!"

Uzume: "I-I'm cool? Y-Yeah...I see what you're saying, Big Nepsy. There's only one problem."

Adult Neptune: "Huh? What's that?"

Uzume: "I don't know if Lansy is interested in me. Heck, I don't even know if I'm interested in him. It's not like back in my day...there are _A LOT_ more CPUs to choose from, plus they are my friends! I wouldn't resort to the tactics, I would've back then. I care this time."

Adult Neptune: "I wouldn't really worry 'bout all that confluffle. Don't you remember a few days ago? There was a scene where you and King Handsome nearly kissed! That probably put his affection points through the roof!"

Uzume: "H-Hey! How'd you find out about that?!"

Adult Neptune: " _Fufufufu_...Nepgear is easily bribed, my dear pal. A few spare computer parts and she's like a fat kid at a buffet."

Uzume: "D-damn it...you better not go spreading that around! It's hella embarrassing!"

Adult Neptune: "Relax, Uzume. I'm only trying to make a point here. Can you for reals, like for really reals...say you're not even a tinsy bit interested in King Handsome?"

Uzume: "W-well...I..."

?: "( **I am definitely interested in the CPU King. I want him all to myself.** )"

Uzume: "...! What the hell was that just now?"

Adult Neptune: "Uhhh...I didn't hear anything. See? You're so into King Handsome, you're delusional."

?: "( **I was delusional, now I see the truth before me. I want to be QUEEN!** )"

Uzume: "Seriously! What is that?!"

Adult Neptune: "Oh, I see what'cher playing at! You're doing that thing, where you pretend you don't know what I'm saying... _seriously_ Uzume, that's playground tactics. Not very cool."

Uzume: "No! It's not like that! _Ugh_...nevermind! Look, I really don't know how I feel. Honestly. I don't ever run from anything, that's who I am. If I've been chosen...regardless of the circumstances, I'll do what I have to do to protect Planeptune. That's the one thing that never changed, regardless of the era."

Adult Neptune: "Yeah, I get that. I really reals do...but what about King Handsome?"

Uzume: "I...won't run from it. There is a part of me, a part deep down inside that is interested in him. He's strong. Freakishly strong. He has this power that could put the goddesses under his thumb at will. Despite that, at every turn he fights against it. He never runs away. I can't help, but admire that. He acts like a true king should, just like the legends I always looked up to. He's a cool king. He literally just found out about all this, yet he takes it in stride. Nothing fazes that guy. He even could have taken me, right there on that balcony...he had the perfect opportunity. Yet, he fought it...because he knew that I wasn't the real me. He wouldn't use me when I couldn't defend or speak for myself. At the very least, I respect the hell out of him! How's that answer! Good enough for you?!"

Adult Neptune: "YES MA'AM!"

Uzume: "Great! So, what's the plan Big Nepsy. I'm kinda fired up now!"

Adult Neptune: "Well, we're going to go shopping...at a _special_ store."

Uzume: "Huh? What kind of special store?"

Adult Neptune: "Oh, you'll love this! Follow me, my fair maiden! Paradise will not be lost to you any longer! Mwuahahahaha!"

Uzume: "What the hell...it beats sittin' round here. Let's go."

 **END FLASHBACK**

Uzume: "I _HATE_ this! It's an underwear store!"

Adult Neptune: " _Lingerie_ Store, Uzume. There's a huge difference!"

Uzume: "You put 'em on so you're not naked. That pretty much sums it up."

Adult Neptune: "Now see, that's toootally juvenille. You wear lingerie to impress the dudes!"

Uzume: "W-What?! What the hell are you goin' on about? I'm not trying to impress any dudes!"

Adult Neptune: "You sure about that? I know a certain royal muffin, I bet you're dying to have on your menu."

Uzume: "W-What...you're freakin' nuts! T-There's no chance...that I'm gonna..."

Adult Neptune: "Come on, Uzume. You don't want to be stuck in the dreaded back row, do you?"

Uzume: "Ugh..."

Adult Neptune: "Besides...if you wear lingerie, you'd totally be cool. You'd be the coolest chick in the love nest!"

Uzume: "Really? ...I'd be that cool?"

Adult Neptune: _*glint*_ "(Got her! Hook, line and sinker!) Toootally! You'd be so cool, everyone would be like " _Damn_! That Uzume is _soooo_ cool! I wish I could be as cool as her!" You'd have everyone wanting to be like you!"

Uzume: "...alright! I'm gonna do this. Bring 'em on!"

Adult Neptune: "(This is going to be fun...mwuahahahaha!)"

 **~UNKNOWN LOCATION~**

?: "A-Alright! I manged to get ahold of the special Orange Heart holofoil card. It cost me 50,000 credits, but it was totally worth it! Look at that sparkle! Look at that shine! How **RESPECTFUL!** My CPU trading card collection is coming along splendidly!"

 _Suddenly, a man walks in...obscured by shadows because it's too early to reveal his character design. Yeah, I used fourth wall breaking narration..._

?: "I see you're still into that childish hobby of yours."

?: "I-It is **NOT** childish! I've spent years putting my CPU trading card collection together! I am a hardcore collector! I demand just a wee bit of **RESPECT!** "

?: "Humph, it hardly matters. Is the operation ready to go under way?"

?: Y-Yes, of course! I'm no amateur, I'm **HARDCORE!** Everything is proceeding according to schedule!"

?: "Good work. Well then, start the operation. (Let's see how the CPUs fare against this new threat...)"

?: "Y-Yes sir! You better keep your word and keep giving me rare trading cards! I don't want to be treated **DISRESPECTFULLY!** "

?: "You'll keep getting your cards, as long as production time runs on schedule."

?: "V-Very well then! I'll keep my end of the bargin **RESPECTFULLY!** "

?: "I'll take my leave of you then. Until next time."

 _The shadow obscured man walks out of the location..._

?: "I will crush all the CPUs. Just you wait...I will show you the true might of this world. Then you will know fear and anguish within the deepest depths of your hearts...right before the moment I rip them from your flesh and finally realize my ambitions!"

 **~PLANEPTUNE CITY - BASILICOM - CPU RESIDENCE, LOUNGE AREA~**

Lan: "..."

Umio: "Is something the matter, Kingsy? You look rather anxious."

Lan: "I just got a strange feeling, a lot of weird things are going on."

Umio: "You should believe in your instincts, you are a king. A king must never doubt himself, no matter the situation he finds himself in."

Lan: "I don't really feel like a King, but I understand what you mean. You know...if this situation ever gets figured out, how would you like to be an advisor to me? You've got a good head...ummm...on your scales? A-Anyway, I could use a good man... _fish_...at my side."

Umio: "It warms my gentleman's heart to hear you say that Kingsy, but alas...my fate is intertwined with Uzume. I will follow her to the ends of the planet."

Lan: "I admire your loyalty. Uzume is lucky to have you watching out for her."

Umio: "If I may be so bold, Kingsy. If you were to marry Uzume...I could at that time, become your advisor."

Lan: "Hold up Umio! That was _quite_ bold. I hardly even know her. I mean, yeah...she's cool and all...but the genetic presence does allow me one useful power."

Umio: "My apologies, I do not follow."

Lan: "Well, you see...if a CPU falls in love with me, they can resist it. They can still be influenced by it and allow it to overtake them, but it's a choice once they have legitimate feelings of love towards me. So, I have a way of gauging...albeit in a dangerous way...where the CPUs feelings for me currently stand."

Umio: "I see, an inconvenient way of discovering the truth of one's true inner feelings."

Lan: "Exactly. Uzume is not in love with me. I already have seen that for myself."

Umio: "She did however resist it at first, did she not?"

Lan: "...! How do you know that?"

Umio: "Big Nepsy told me the other day, of the events that took place atop the balcony. Apparently, she bribed Gearsy with mechanical parts of sorts."

Lan: "Goddamnit! The whole damn Basilicom probably knows by now. So much for privacy! It's bad enough every woman here wants to rip my clothes off me, regardless of surroundings and whether or not people are watching. *sigh* I at least wanted to respect Uzume's privacy, if nothing else."

Umio: "Your concern for Uzume's well being is truly admirable. Perhaps there's more to your feelings then what you realize, Kingsy."

Lan: "I've spent the most time with her, that much is true. We just have the most in common so far, from what I can tell. I've only spent time with the Planeptune CPUs, except for the day I got here. I was nearly cougar mauled by Noire..."

Umio: "Cougar mauled?"

Lan: "Haha...it's nothing. Just a running gag. At some point, I will have to spend time away from Planeptune and do quests with the other CPUs. I may find a connection with one of them. I may find that the connection I'm searching for is right here. The only way to know, is to spend time with them all and see what happens."

Umio: "That is rather curious..."

Lan: "What's that?"

Umio: "You said "the connection you're searching for"...I have never heard you mention that before, Kingsy."

Lan: "...! ...I-I...wasn't aware of it myself. I just said what was on my mind, as per usual. Am I...really looking for a connection? Is that something...I want?"

Umio: "It would seem to be the case. Your blunt attitude...belies a heart that seeks affection, it would seem."

Lan: "I really...don't know."

 **FLASHBACK**

 **~PLANEPTUNE CITY - BASILICOM - PURPLE GODDESS GARDEN~**

 _Lan was sitting outside on a bench, in the garden of the Basilicom..._

Lan: "Ugh...that Neptune drives me crazy! Who puts heart candies in your shoes? Is that supposed to be affection or a sign of affliction? She's going to make my head sore thinking about it!"

 _*step*...*step*...*step*..._

Lan: "Hey there, Uzume. What can I do for you?"

Uzume: "Damn it...I was trying to surprise you!"

Lan: "I've always been able to sense the energy of various life forms. Ever since I transformed into Gold Heart for the first time, I've been able to discern unique energies. In other words, I know who the person or creature is now. Sneaking up on me is virtually impossible."

Uzume: "That's a normal CPU ability. You'll get used to it. I guess that means you're not the type of person who likes surprises, eh Lansy?"

Lan: "Well, as an SSS Rank guild agent...I've trained hard to avoid surprises. They could get me killed."

Uzume: "Like any monster out there, could _actually_ challenge the mighty and cool CPU King. The CPU King in the legends I've read was invincible. He had no rival and ruled the world with his queen...they together, brought peace and prosperity throughout the land."

Lan: "Yeah? Sounds like a great guy...too bad I'm nothing like that."

Uzume: "What planet are you currently on, dude? You're definitely the strongest fighter I've ever seen. You took out that chimp bastard like you were cutting paper! I couldn't even land a single scratch on him. I...wasn't very cool in that fight..."

Lan: "I wouldn't feel bad. None of the CPUs can hurt those monsters. In fact, you were really helpful. If you hadn't of used the Sharing Field, I would have been stuck to ground maneuvers. The fight could have lasted a lot longer. I might not have been able to protect you all if that had of occurred. Thanks to the efforts of both of us, Umio and Super Puberty Neptune are alive and well now. You were definitely cool, honestly...I thought the Sharing Field was a neat trick. I'd like to try it myself somehow..."

Uzume: *blush* "You r-really mean it? I was super cool during the fight?"

Lan: "Yes Uzume...haha...you were indeed super cool."

Uzume: "Hah...thanks Lansy. You're alright."

Lan: "So, is there a particular reason you came to see me?"

Uzume: "Look at King Important here! Who said I came to see you? I didn't...maybe I just came to get some fresh air or smell the flowers. You ever think of that, Lansy?"

Lan: "You're toying with me aren't you?"

Uzume: "You're starting to catch on! It's going to be hard to tease you that way...I'll just have to use more effort, I never run from a challenge!"

Lan: "That makes both of us. If you change your tactics, I'll just learn and adapt to them. I am the guild's top agent after all."

Uzume: "You know, I kinda always forget you're some big shot in the guilds. Everyone is so focused on you being the king, they never really think about it."

Lan: "Well, I worked hard to earn my reputation. Before I knew it, I had surpassed my teacher. She loves to brag about it."

Uzume: "What was that like? If she taught you, I bet she's something else!"

Lan: "Cherie? Well...she definitely is something else. She's known in the guild world as the -Blossoming Blade-. She honestly, is stronger then all of you CPUs."

Uzume: "Seriously? That's nuts! How did a human get so strong?"

Lan: "I honestly don't know. I can hold my own against her, even win...but she would hold out for awhile. If we fought now, the battle would most likely last three days."

Uzume: "That's one crazy chick! We should have her help us with the teal monsters."

Lan: "I doubt she would. She doesn't fight anymore, she's just the guild attendant now. She retired after I defeated her. She said...

 _Cherie: "I have passed on all I know to you...and now the student has surpassed the teacher. My time on the battlefield is over as of now."_

Lan: "...and that was it. She has never done another quest since."

Uzume: "I'd like to spar with her someday, it'd be a good test of my strength."

Lan: "Don't bother. You have some interesting abilities, but you're 100 years too early to fight Cherie."

Uzume: "Oh yeah? I'll show you! Just you wait, Lansy! I'm gonna get stronger...stronger then _anyone_ else! Then I'll show everyone what I'm made of! I'll be the coolest on the battlefield! Everyone will look up to me, Uzume Tennouboshi!"

Lan: "You're certainly full of spunk, I'll give you that."

Uzume: "...so, Lansy...how are you feeling about this competition thing? You never really talk about it."

Lan: "Curious, are you?"

Uzume: "Gettin' a bit smug there, Lansy! You better watch out, otherwise you'll come off as an ass."

Lan: "As if! You're the one that asked."

Uzume: "I just wanted to know on a whim. If you don't wanna talk about it, tell me straight."

Lan: "(She's getting defensive? I think I touched a nerve...) I honestly don't know. Being told I have to pick a wife among goddesses is usually every guy's dream...but it's a lot different when it's your reality. I don't feel like a king at all, especially one that is supposed to rule the planet. Plus...to say all the CPUs are a tad eccentric in nature, is an understatement. To be fair though, I don't know any of them that well yet."

Uzume: "Hah! Yeah, they're all pretty lively! Say...what about me Lan?"

Lan: "What about you?"

Uzume: "Making me say it right out, eh? You really need to learn how to talk to chicks, Lansy."

Lan: "Pssh...whatever. I'll keep it in mind, I guess."

Uzume: "Well! What do you think about me? Tell it to me straight, don't hold back."

Lan: "Well...we've spent a lot of time together, haven't we? I'm just noticing that now. I guess if I had to put it into words...you're pretty easy to talk to. A breath of fresh air, after dealing with the headache sisters for so long...that's for sure. It's kind of like you're one of the guys."

Uzume: "You idiot! I'd whack you, but I'd just end up...well..."

Lan: "Wanting to whack me? * _pfft_ *"

Uzume: "Asshole! T-That not even funny!"

Lan: "I certainly found it entertaining. _Subjugate me!_ \- Uzume impression."

Uzume: "You smug son of a bitch! You're lucky I can't hit you!"

Lan: "Hahahaha! The look on your face. Priceless."

Uzume: "Damn it... _grrr_...wait a sec. That's the first time, I think you've ever joked about one of those situations..."

Lan: "You're right. See what I mean? I guess I've gotten comfortable around you."

Uzume: * _blush_ * "Yeah...as one of the guys..."

Lan: "I know I said that, but what I mean is that you're just that easy to talk to. I can't help, but notice...that you're a woman."

Uzume: "...! W-What's that all of a sudden...saying something like that! Tryin' to gain points with me, Lansy? It'd take more then that smug talk."

Lan: "I'd imagine it would. Keep being who you are Uzume...you definitely earned the right to be called the Cool CPU."

Uzume: * _deep blush_ * "...Lansy. I-I..."

*CRASH*

Neptune: "You'll never take me alive!"

Uzume & Lan: "...!"

Histoire: "Get back here this instant Neptune! You will clean up this mess at once!"

Uzume: "Looks like Nepsy is at it again...we'll have to chat another time, Lansy. I'm gonna go help Histoire."

Lan: "Sure thing, always a pleasure...Uzume."

Uzume: "Same to you, Lansy! See you 'round...oh! One last thing..."

Lan: "...?"

Uzume: "Remember what I said before? Have pride as king. You've got this."

Lan: "...yeah, I'll remember that."

Neptune: "MWUAHAHAHAHA! No clean up duty for me!"

Uzume: "Nepsy! I'm gonna clean your clock!"

 **END FLASHBACK**

Lan: "I don't know if I really want a wife, I haven't even had a girlfriend yet...I guess though, someone is on my mind as of late."

Umio: "I am rather curious. Would you be willing to tell me, between gentleman?"

Lan: "No, not yet. I'm keeping that one close to the chest. I don't even know how I really feel yet..."

 **~PLANEPTUNE CITY - NEP SQUARE MALL - NEP-NEP SECRET~**

 _After awhile of trying on various undergarments...Uzume finds herself rather embarrassed..._

Uzume: "W-Well...what do you think?"

 _Uzume then comes out in a orange and black lacey bra, which shows off the curves of her breasts, which matching lacey orange and black low cut panties..._

Adult Neptune: "Damn girl! Look at you! I'm thinking of switching controllers, after seeing you in these. I wouldn't go into a hospital, you're several heart attacks just waiting to happen!"

Uzume: "R-Really? Well, yeah...of course! I bet I look pretty cool!"

Adult Neptune: "King Handsome will fall off his throne if he sees you in those. He'll _definitely_ stand at attention!"

Uzume: "C-Cut that out, Big Nepsy! I'm just trying on some underwea-...I mean, lingerie because it's cool, alright? I want to be a role model."

Adult Neptune: "You could be a model alright...you just would have a different role."

Uzume: "Hey, Big Nepsy...you think this makes my ass look big?"

Adult Neptune: "No way! If anything, it shows it off just right! It's like two pudding cups under the right amount of light, so you can see just how delicious they are! ...now, I'm hungry..."

Uzume: "That explanation was a little weird, Big Nepsy...I get'cha though. It looks good on me...I'm going to buy this set then."

 ***CRASH***

 _Just then, an explosion occurred within the mall. People started running and screaming...it turned into a large scale panic very quickly. The explosion happened at the store across from Nep-Nep Secret where Uzume and Adult Neptune were currently shopping..._

Uzume: "Whoa! What the hell was that?!

Adult Neptune: "Terrorists? Really? Don't they have anything better to do? Get a hobby, like gaming or trading cards."

Uzume: "No time for jokes! I'm gonna check it out!"

 _Uzume then runs off to see what's going on..._

Adult Neptune: "Wait! Uzume! ...you're still in your lingerie...* _pfft_ *. _Success!_ This could end up being pretty funny later. I should help her though! Wait up, Uzume!"

 **~PLANEPTUNE CITY - NEP SQUARE MALL - MAIN HALL~**

Uzume: "The hell?! ...it's a giant bird!"

 _As Uzume comes running out of the store, she encounters a large chicken like creature, with extremely large wings..._

Ziphawk: ZIPAAAWWW!

Adult Neptune: "That's what she said... _heh heh_..."

Uzume: "Big Nepsy, get real for a sec! Look, it's glowing teal!"

Adult Neptune: "Oh noes...this is really bad! Thanks a lot, developers! Putting a fight event during a day off is _sooo_ not cool!"

Uzume: "No arguements here! There's no way we can fight this thing yet! We're going to have to get a hold of Lansy somehow!"

Adult Neptune: "Sounds good to me! Sir Handsome can _whack_ this bird...* _pfft_ *"

Uzume: "... _seriously_?! Not now! I've got to focus on this bird bastard! I'm going to hold it off...Big Nepsy, you contact the Basilicom. Make sure they send Lansy here, pronto!"

Adult Neptune: "Got'cha! I'll be back before you have the chance to press the pause button!"

Ziphawk: "ZIPAAAAAWW!"

Uzume: "Alright, Bird brain! I'm gonna pluck your feathers!"

Uzume then jumps into the air...and continues to bounce off the air, leaving cracks in the air momentarily...

Uzume: "How'd you like this?! Watching Lansy gave me some ideas. This is my new move, **Sound Step!** "

 _To explain, Uzume is a CPU that can control and harness the power of sound. She can manipulate sound waves and all aspects of noise. By concentrating share energy into her feet, she can release it as sound waves and bounce off the air at the speed of sound...this is called Sound Step!_

Uzume: "Catch me if you can, bird bastard! I'm literally moving at the speed of sound! This is the results of my training!"

Ziphawk: "ZIPAAWWW!"

The Ziphawk then flaps it wings and started shooting countless feather-like missiles at Uzume...

Uzume: "You can try all you want, but I'm just gonna keep dodging them!"

Uzume moves radically from place to place. The air cracking everywhere the eye can see...she starts to leave afterimages due to her immense speed...almost as if you were watching dreams...

Uzume: "I'm the one who usually eats chicken, but today you can EAT THIS! **SHATTERING DAYDREAMS!** "

 _In an instant, hundreds of Uzumes hit Ziphawk all at once. They burst on contact into bright orange energy which causes a massive shockwave. The shockwave shatters all windows in the vicnity, while anything not rooted into the ground goes flying..._

Ziphawk: "ZIPAAWWWWAAWW!"

Uzume: "Hope you enjoyed your meal! I got _plenty_ of helpings left!"

Ziphawk crashes into the ground causing a smoke cloud and seems somewhat dazed...

Uzume: "(Did I manage to do damage to it? There's too much dust to tell!)"

Adult Neptune: "Holy crap! Uzume's been hitting the gym! I bet she has all eight badges! I better do my thing and reach King Handsome."

As the dust settles, Ziphawk emerges...unharmed...

Ziphawk: ZIPAAAAWWW!

Uzume: "DAMN IT! Not even a dent?! (I can't damage them still...I can keep him pinned down though. Lansy better hurry up, I only have so much share energy!) You want more of this, feather freak?! Let's go! **SOUND STEP!** "

Uzume continues to barrage the Ziphawk. As she lands hits, she pushes him upwards...

Uzume: "I'll pulverize you with this!"

Uzume reaches her right leg above her head, she emits an orange aura that radiates wildly...she brings her foot down at blinding speed...

Uzume: " **DREAM SONIC SLAM!** "

Ziphawk goes flying down in an instant...

 ***CRASH***

 _A shockwave envelops the area, causing immense destruction..._

Uzume: *huff*...*huff..."Did I get him?!"

 _The dust begins to settle, a huge crater formed in the ground belies Ziphawk...he bursts upwards and yells..._

Ziphawk: "ZIPAAAAAAWWWW!"

Uzume: "...! What a tough bastard!"

 _Ziphawk folds it's wings around itself and starts to glow..._

Uzume: "What's it up to now?! I better get ready..."

 **~PLANEPTUNE CITY - BASILICOM - LOUNGE AREA~**

Lan: "..." * _sips tea_ *

Umio: "..." * _sips tea_ *

Lan: " _Ahhh_...that's good stuff. This day is a bit boring, but so relaxing. Umio, my man... _or fish_...y-yeah...you know how to relax, I'll give you that."

Umio: "As a gentleman fish, it is my job to know how to set a calming atmosphere."

 _*ring*...*ring*...*ring*..._

Lan: "I'll get it."

 _Lan goes over and turns on the video phone..._

Lan: "Yo."

Adult Neptune: "KING HANDSOME?! Oh thank _gawd_! We need you here ASA-NOW!"

Lan: "Hold on there, calm down! What's the matter?"

Adult Neptune: "A huge bird showed up...* _pfft_ *...

Lan: "Great, have fun with that. Tell me how it was in the morning...I'm having a peaceful day. I do _not_ need it interrupted by you telling me about your personal life."

Adult Neptune: "Ok, that one's my bad. I couldn't help laughing...but I'm serious, cross my heart and eat some pie! There really is a huge bird here, a teal bird!"

Lan: "...! Now you've got my attention. Details! Quick!"

Adult Neptune: "A ginormous bird monstrosity just showed up and started attacking the mall! Uzume's battling it right now and she's fighting like she entered a few cheat codes! (...and like she is ready for a late night rendevous...) How scandalous... _heh heh_."

Lan: "Scandalous...?"

Adult Neptune: "Ummm... _haha_...forget I said that. She needs you here, like _yesterday_ pal! Do that laser thingie and get over here! Otherwise, Planeptune's budget for the year will be used up in a day!"

Lan: "This is bad...the teal monsters are now attacking populated areas. Umio!"

Umio: "Yes, Kingsy?"

Lan: "I'm going to give you and Super Puberty Neptune orders, in place of Histoire..."

 _Uzume: "Have some pride as king. You've got this."_

Lan: "(Yeah...) Call it orders from your king. Umio, you head down to the console seal chamber. Histoire needs to be informed of the situation immediately. She will need to do damage control with the public as soon as possible. With the appearance of a teal monster in a public place, we'll have to figure out what we are going to do about public awareness and easing social tensions. Super Puberty Neptune, do your best to evacuate the citizens from the area. Make sure to minimize injuries and casulties. Offer any assistance nessesary and make sure to stop anyone from taking pictures or videos. The last thing we need is evidence of the teal monsters floating around on the internet. Understood you two?"

Umio: "Quite so, Kingsy. I will head to the console seal chamber and inform Histoire of the situation at once."

Adult Neptune: "Understood loud and clear, your majesty! Way to take charge! I'll stop the paparazzi as if my pudding collection depended on it!"

Lan: "Good! Glad to hear it! I'm going then! See you all later! Be careful!"

Lan then runs towards the balcony and jumps off...

Lan: " **LASER LEAP!** (Hold on, Uzume! I'm on my way!)"

 **~PLANEPTUNE CITY - NEP SQUARE MALL - WHAT IS LEFT OF IT~**

Uzume: "...! Here it comes!"

Ziphawk: "ZIPAAAAAWWW!"

 _Ziphawk then releases a gust of wind that creates a vortex that envelops thhe area..._

Uzume: "D-DAMN IT! I...c-can't...move! (This vortex, it's dragging me in...I can't move freely! He's trying to stop me from moving! Clever bastard!)"

 _Uzume then gets dragged close to Ziphawk by the vortex...Ziphawk then then glows and shoots his feather shaped missiles at Uzume, landing several powerful blows directly to her..._

Uzume: "URRAAGGGH!"

Ziphawk: "ZIPAAWW!"

Ziphawk then charges at Uzume and lands a devastating blow hits her, which sends her crashing into one of the ruined stores...

Uzume: "...uggh...t-that's...not cool..."

Ziphawk: "Zipaaww!"

Uzume: "Y-you * _cough_ * feathery...a-asshole...* _coughs blood_ * ARRGH! Y-You...got me...* _cough_ *..."

Uzume then passes out...but...

 **~HEART DIMENSION - UZUME'S MINDSCAPE~**

Uzume: "...h-huh? Where am I?"

 _Uzume wakes up to find herself in a familar setting, all around her glowing a bright orange. The ground below her transparent, every step almost like walking on water..._

Uzume: "...t-this is...!"

Kurome: "Hey there, Me. Been awhile."

Uzume: "You! What do you want?"

Kurome: "Nothing special. I simply dragged you in here since you're close to death. You don't have the power currently to keep me fully supressed, so naturally I'm taking advantage of the situation by dragging you in here."

Uzume: "Not a chance in hell! I won't let you take control of me!"

Kurome: "My, My...fiesty as always. I have no intention of taking over our body. Or rather, I can not do so. You defeated me fair and square twenty one years ago and my body was destroyed. You became the dominant nature once we rejoined metaphysically. You accepted me as a part of you, regardless of what that meant. I'm merely a nature with a form now. I took shape here and can not leave."

Uzume: "Then why are we in Heart Dimension now?!"

Kurome: "Heart Dimension is a mindscape created by us. You can enter through Zero Dimension because we opened it up for all to enter. However, it's true entrance and location are our very mind. With the right emotions and dicipline, you could always enter this way if it was our true desire."

Uzume: "...freakin' strange. What do you want then? If you're not trying to take over, then let me the hell outta here! I have to stop that bird bastard until Lansy shows up!"

Kurome: "Whether or not we leave here is up to us. Like I said before, this shape or myself to make things simple for you...is simply taking advantage of the situation we've found ourselves in."

Uzume: "Get to the freakin' point already!"

Kurome: "Very well. I'll get straight to the point. I want to be CPU Queen. However, I can not do this task on my own. I need the rest of me, or for simplicity sake...you to take care of it for me."

Uzume: "W-What? Why would you want something like that? You said it yourself, you're just a form that took shape! You're just the leftovers from the delusional part of me!"

Kurome: "That is a crude way of putting it, nonetheless...I still exist. You would know why I want this, if you thought about it hard enough. I _always_ wanted to be CPU Queen. I was literally obsessed with the legends! I dreamed day in and day out of being with my CPU King, together ruling Gameindustri and unifying the entire world. It was my ultimate dream! I knew...deep down, it would never happen. I was born too early for his appearance. We CPUs can live for a much longer time then humans, but we do eventually have to give way to a successor. I knew that day would come...and I was filled with an _unquenchable_ rage! Think clearly for a moment, why do you think I consistently blacked out and destroyed whatever was in front of me? We are the CPU of Sound...and Dreams. I could not fulfill my dream and it infuriated me to no end!"

Uzume: "You mean...that all happened because I couldn't be a queen? Seriously? No...wait a sec. Now that I think back, you're right. I remember it all now. I r-really wanted to be queen...as if my life depended on it."

Kurome: "Good job. You should know the rest then. We were sealed in that old console and became consumed by my hatred for Gameindustri, those who cast us aside like unwanted garbage. My delusional powers grew exponentially...and I wanted to _destroy_ Gameindustri! I wanted to lay waste to it all and then...rebuild it. Why do you think I had Gold Third gather the gold crystals? I could not risk them being destroyed. With the CPUs out of the way, completely forgotten by history and Gameindustri all for my taking...I was going to create the CPU King myself! There would be no competition and no one who would get in my way. I would create my king and give all I am to him, utterly lose myself to his genetic presence and then we would reign together in a brand new world...shaped to our very liking!

Uzume: "You...we, wanted to be sealed. It was the only way to live long enough to reach this day."

Kurome: "Exactly. Now you understand. So, will you help me do this?"

Uzume: "What you did was absolutely crazy! Why would I even think about giving into your desires?!"

Kurome: "You are me, I am you...we are one. These are your desires as well. I would think you would not want to waste the opportunity we worked so long and so hard to obtain."

Uzume: "What do you think I'm supposed to do? Throw myself on Lansy and just make him do what you want? T-That's insane! You're a freakin' sociopath! Lansy needs to be with someone he loves and someone who loves him back! If you are me, then you should know we gave into his genetic presence. I tried to fight it, but lost out to it fast! I am not in love with him, that's proof!"

Kurome: "Dear me, an explanation is in order. Who said I or we... _are not in love him_?"

Uzume: "W-What...are you talking about...how can...?"

Kurome: "I don't blame you for reacting that way, anyone would. Listen closely. You were able to resist the genetic presense as long as you did because a part of you, myself...is in love with Lansy. Just like right now, I decided to take over on the balcony. I was filled with lust and desire for my dream...my king. I wanted to be the one to be with him! The genetic presence works by reacting to nearby CPU genes of the opposite sex. Think of it like magetism, they draw each other together and resonate. This causes a reaction in the phyches of the CPUs, it consumes them with desire and lust. It throws them into...delusion."

Uzume: "...! I-I get it now. Since you're the part of me, which represents those feelings...lust, desire and..."

Kurome: "...delusion...I was brought out. As I said before, only a part of you was in love with Lansy. The part of you that loves him openly, is me. Admittedly, I was only in love with the idea of being the CPU Queen and having my CPU King at first. However, I witness all that you see...for we are one entity joined. I have grown to love Lansy all on my own. I have seen his selfless actions. He could have taken me, I certainly wanted him to. He had ample time and opportunity to take all the goddesses. Yet, he chose not to. He cared about their right to chose. Any normal man with a power like genetic presence, would immediately be consumed by such a power. Yet, he stayed true to his beliefs. He stayed true to his convictions. He reminded me why I became obsessed with the legend of the CPU King to begin with. My dream was originally to have my king by my side, someone who would be proud, strong..."

Uzume: "...and cool."

Kurome: "Precisely. I lost sight of my purpose and my original reasons for my dream, due to falling to delusion. Lansy woke me up and reminded me all I had once lost. I fell for him...and I fell hard."

Uzume: "For once...I can't really stay mad at you. You're quite something. To be completely honest with your feelings like that...I envy you. You didn't hesitate to go after who you wanted, you didn't run away. If I could be honest...I admire that about you."

 **~PLANEPTUNE CITY - NEP SQUARE MALL - WHAT IS LEFT OF IT~**

 _As Uzume converes with Kurome in her mindscape, our hero Lan is quickly approaching the scene...hurry Lan! Uzume is in trouble!_

Lan: "...! (This...Uzume's life force is fading fast!) DAMN IT! HOLD ON! **LASER LEAP, MAX POWER!** "

 _As Lan quickly approaches the scene, Ziphawk is preparing another attack..._

Ziphawk: "ZIPAAAAWW!"

 _He glows with a teal aura of energy and swoops with blinding speed towards Uzume...and then..._

Adult Neptune: "Not on my watch!"

 _Adult Neptune grabs Uzume and jumps out of the way just in time...phew...I was worried there for a second..._

Adult Neptune: "I did say I accepted my role as a support character this time around. What kind of support would I be, if I let the character I was supporting _die_? I don't exactly want to get bad reviews, _you know_."

Ziphawk: "ZIPAAAWWW!"

Adult Neptune: "Oh crap! I was all heroic and such, but now I'm in _quite_ the jam. If Uzume couldn't dent this thing...how am I supposed to? Where's the save feature already? I'm gonna diiiiie!"

Lan: " **LIQUID CRYSTAL DICER!** "

Ziphawk: "ZIPAAWWW!"

Adult Neptune: "King Handsome! We're saved!"

Lan: "...! Not yet! My attack...d-didn't work."

Adult Neptune: "W-W-WHAAAT!? No way! You're _DEFINITELY_ the main character. You have plot armor and developer _feels_ on your side...there's no way you can lose!"

Lan: "I don't want to hear that, from someone who left her post!"

Adult Neptune: " _Eep_! I'm r-really sorry! You gotta believe me...but I couldn't just..."

Lan: "Let Uzume die? Yeah, I know. I sensed it on the way here. This will probably be the only time I ever say this, so enjoy it...thanks Neptune, for disobeying my orders."

Adult Neptune: "No mention of how puberty was super to me...and you're thanking me? I think we uncovered a super secret conditional flag that the player has to play through the game over _ten times_ to unlock! ...but anyway, you're welcome!"

Lan: "Leave it to you... _heh_. You know how to make any moment weird, yet light hearted."

Adult Neptune: "I'm not toast yet, King Handsome...you don't need to keep buttering me up, you know!"

Lan: "...anyway, I need to focus on this bird bastard."

Adult Neptune: "That's hilarious! Uzume said the same thing eariler."

Lan: "Great minds, clichès...yadda, yadda. I don't have time for witty banter! This guy's energy levels are off the charts! Uzume is down and you're not a CPU...I may have to transform."

Adult Neptune: "That's some _serious_ stuff! Sadly, I wouldn't know that...because I've never seen you transform...so, the weight of the moment was kind of lost on me. Sorry about that..."

Lan: "Whatever. I want to avoid that situation at all costs though. I'm going to give it everything I've got in this form. What I need you to do, is protect Uzume! That IS an order from the CPU King. I will not tolerate failure! Understood?!"

Adult Neptune: "Like I needed you to tell me that. I don't need a royal decree or whatever, to keep my best friend safe, I'd do that anyway. It's my job as her support character!"

Lan: "Fair enough, I won't argue with you. Take cover! I'm getting serious now! HIYAAAH!"

 _Lan then jumps into the air and clashes with Ziphawk. His two swords held in an X pattern currently being pushed against his wings..._

Lan: "Urrgh! You're one tough old bird! Quite the defense, you have! Alrighty then...let's see how you deal with this!

 _Lan jumps off of Ziphawk and creates some distance between them..._

Lan: "This is my ultimate attack...I've only ever needed to use it once. You destroyed part of my hometown, hurt innocent people.."

 _Lan's swords start to glow, energy flows through them making it's way to the tips..._

Lan: "You set Planeptune back billions of credits and ruined many lives today..."

 _The energy at the tips of his blades forms shining balls of gold light that continue to grow in size..._

Lan: "We'll be cleaning up your mess for weeks...no months or even years to come...I can't even begin to determine how much chaos is going to ensue...I'm going to be harassed like CRAZY!"

 _Then Lan's body starts to glow gold, the energy now flowing around him begins to grow wild...as if dancing to his anger..._

Lan: "Most of all...you hurt my friends! Uzume is half dead because of you!"

 _As if to match his powerful emotions, the energy stabilizes in his swords and the energy that coats him is now radiating off him in sparks and sparkles..._

Lan: "I CAN'T AND _WON'T_ FORGIVE YOU! EVER! THIS ENDS NOW!"

Ziphawk: "Zipaaw!"

Lan: " **OMEGA: LUMEN ERASER DANCE!** "

 _Lan bounces off the light and in an instant, appears before Ziphawk...he slashes wildly at him, every blow sending a massive pulse of light right through him...the number strikes being immeasurable at such high speeds..._

LAN: "DIIIIIIIIIEEE!"

 _As he continues to send wave after wave of slashes into Ziphawk, light shaped swords appear in the area around Lan and start to attack on their own, Lan then switches to spinning his body a wheel like motion that rotates in all directions...still sending wave after wave of slashes at Ziphawk..._

Adult Neptune: "Remind me never to piss off King Handsome. Uzume, I really wish you could see this. I can't exactly say for sure, but something tells me he's doing this for you. Oh! The _feels_! Uzume has a legit shot at being the main heroine now! My "-Operation: Keep Uzume Out of the Back Row!-" comes in two stages though... _mwuahahahaha_!"

 _Lan then stops his slashing, he kicks off Ziphawk and puts his swords close together...all the light in the surrounding area starts to be absorbed into his swords...turning them into a giant sword of light. The area around him now going dark..._

Lan: "LAST DANCE!"

Lan swings his huge sword around in his fingers while twirling it all around him and then charges in...with the final blow!

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***

Adult Neptune: " _W-W-WHOOOOOOA_! H-Hang on Uzume! This is going to be _huuuuge_!"

 _The resulting shockwave of the attack took out the entire mall. All that's left is debris everywhere. Pieces of debris continue to fall, as our hero Lan falls to the ground swords in his hands and what looks like smoke rolling off his body due to the friction of the attack...his eyes obscured by darkness...his teeth clenched...he falls..._

 ***CRASH***

Lan: "This bird...didn't even deserve a cage."

 **~CLOSE TO THE BATTLEGROUND~**

?: So, this is the new CPU King? I am not impressed. His power is still lacking. However, if he is given the chance to understand and bring out his true potencial, he could end up becoming a formidable opponent eventually. I can not allow that to happen, no matter the cost.

 _The obscured man then holds out his hand..._

?: Let me see how you deal with this. If you truly are the CPU King, you should be able to harness enough power to defeat this foe. You will no doubt be able to sense my energy upon doing this. Not a very ideal situation, but I do not mind. Let this serve...yes, as a warning to you. This world of Gameindustri is vast, there are many truths and tales that have yet to be told. Throughout history, many have lost their lives searching for the meaning of their existence. If you continue to walk the path you are on...we will surely meet. Whether it be destiny or by circumstance...it matters not. Get in the way of my ambitions and you will know the true terrors of this world. Power so deep you will become lost in it's sheer, overwhelming pressure. At that time, I will slay all whom you care about. I will shatter your bonds! One by one, you will see the horrors that lie within the true form of this world! I will crash into you with my unrivaled might and I will crush you! Then before the last light fades from your eyes...I will show you the true definition of obliteration! Death will not even serve as solice, for you will be too broken to even appreciate it's dark embrace. For your sake, accept the death I offer you today. I rarely show mercy...you would do well to thank fortune for my sudden whim, fledgling king. If you dare insult my gift to you today, let us meet at that place! The place where countless CPUs lost there lives searching for! Then and only then, will I fufill the actions my words define and on the ground of that shining paradise, I will end your life and make it your grave!"

 _The obscured man then glows teal and emits energy from his hand..._

 **~PLANEPTUNE CITY - NEP SQUARE MALL RUINS~**

Adult Neptune: "Hey there, King Handsome! You chopped that bird into cutlets! I have to say, that move was totally protagionist worthy! I give you my Nep-Seal of approval!"

Lan: "* _huff_ * T-Thanks. * _cough_ * Urgh..."

Adult Neptune: "Hey now, are you ok? Is that one of those attacks that drains your HP or something? That'd be pretty mean of the developers to do that..."

Lan: "It consumes a massive amount of share energy to pull that off. I can move and I'm gathering share energy as we speak...so I should be alright soon. Frankly, I'm more worried about Uzume."

Adult Neptune: "You should have seen this chickie move, she went _all out_! She even did a similiar thing to your Laser Jump!"

Lan : "That's Laser Leap."

Adult Neptune: "Whatevs dude, not the point. She was moving do fast my eyes couldn't even keep up! She really did some serious off-screen grinding. I bet she grew 100 levels!"

Lan: " She really grew that strong? I wonder if she'd be strong enough to train with me now?"

Adult Neptune: "Bingo! That's what she wanted, isn't it obvious? She was trying to impress you, her sweet Kingsy-wingsy!"

Lan: "R-Really...you think so? She really did all that for me?"

Adult Neptune: "Not just for you, for herself too. She wanted to be able to walk along side and protect you, just like you've done for her. That's what methinks. Uzume's all about being cool and to her, you're the coolest guy she knows. She wanted to prove to herself she had the right to walk with you...and maybe even be with you."

Lan: "...Uzume. You really pushed yourself beyond your limits. Thank you."

Adult Neptune: "All's swell that ends well, or whatever."

Lan: "We should head back to the Basilicom now. I need to report to Histoire, no doubt she's having a panic attack right now."

Adult Neptune: "Her processor is probably outputing on overclocked! If we don't get back soon, she'll most likely melt her brain from overheating!"

Lan: "You're probably right, heh! I really shouldn't be laughing. This is going to be worldwide news if it isn't already. There's no way we could supress this story from getting out."

Adult Neptune: "It isn't just ending up on people's doorsteps, it's blowing their doorsteps to bits!"

Lan: "Yeah...unfortunately. We'll have to access the damage soon and figure out how to deal with everything. Well, for now our top priority is Uzume. She needs urgent medical attention. If only I could transform, healing her would be child's play"

Adult Neptune: "You could always heal her, with some foreplay...* _pfft_ *"

Lan: "I'm not even going to bother acknowledging that."

Adult Neptune: "Welcome back, Sir _Frozen_ Heart."

Lan: "Alright let's head bac-...! W-what...t-the hell...i-is...w-whoa!"

 _Lan falls to his knees and all the color suddenly drains from his face..._

Adult Neptune: "King Handsome?! What's wrong? You look like you're about to barf dude..."

Lan: "T-That's because I m-might...w-what... _terrifying p-power_...I-I've in my entire life, n-never felt something so _h-huge_..! I feel like it could _destroy_ me, merely by just sensing it...it's a-absolutely _unreal_! Five times...ten times...it just _keeps_ going...I can't...e-even read the end of it! It's _far_ beyond my power! E-Even in my transformed state...I could get w-wrecked!"

Adult Neptune: "W-What?! Are you for reals? Are you seriously serious about being serious... _seriously_?!"

Lan: * _shiver_ * "With a power like that...this person could have killed us in the blink of an eye. They could end our lives before we could feel a thing. They aren't trying to fight us right now. It's a warning. As if to say "If you keep going, I'll kill you without mercy."...definitely. I think whomever this power belongs to, they're most likely at the center of all this. I have to report this to Histoire immediately! A power like this existing will require urgent attention...we need to come up with a serious plan, if we hope to stop whomever it is. If we even could..."

Adult Neptune: "Could it be...the -Big Bad- of this story has finally shown themself? It's too early for the final boss fight! We haven't even made it past the first part of the game! What is with this unexpected flag?!"

Lan: "I hate to say it, but you're most likely right. This is the person we're looking for. The one who's behind these teal monsters. We can't even think about facing someone like this right now...I can barely handle their -intent-, fighting this person would be suicide. I'm actually glad Uzume is passed out. If she sensed this power, she would most likely have passed out anyway. This power might have had a negative affect on her psyche...hell, any of the CPUs could have been driven mad by this. I'm barely keeping my composure as it is!"

Adult Neptune: "I say we use the escape function!"

Lan: "I'm definitely in agreement with you. Let's get out of her-...! _Wait_...I'm sensing another power! I-It's...SHIT! IT CAN'T BE?!"

 _Just as Lan shouted, behind them the Ziphawk emerged reformed. It glowed with a strong, blinding teal aura..._

Adult Neptune: "Ouch! My eyes! That light! The bird brain is alive?! You used your EXE Drive and everything! I call a foul developers!"

Lan: "Urrgh! Foul doesn't even begin to describe this! It's power is rising at an inconcieveable rate! I have to take it out now, before he can finish!"

Lan takes out his swords and charges at Ziphawk...

Adult Neptune: "King Handsome! What are you doing?!"

Lan: " **INCINERATING PULSE SLAS** -"

As Lan tried to land the first strike, Ziphawk's aura glowed even stronger and blasted Lan away with immense power. He went flying far back into a half destroyed building...

Lan: * _coughs blood_ * "URRRGH!" * _cough_ *

Adult Neptune: "W-What's going on!? I can't see!"

 _Ziphawk then seemingly mutated, he now had an upright body with large, muscled arms and legs. Gigantic Wings also sitting on his back and he was now covered head to toe with armor..._

Cracked Ziphawk: "ZIPAAAAAAAAAWWWW!"

Adult Neptune: "A-A _superboss_? We're not doing side quests! That thing looks like it's level five hundred, at the least! It must be two hundred feet tall! I should have just stayed home today...I never got to finish that pudding..."

Lan: * _cough_ * "Neptune...we're going to die if we don't think of something fast...that huge power most likely did this to him."

Adult Neptune: "This is serious! You're not even using your nickname for me!"

Lan: "You need to take Uzume and RUN!"

Adult Neptune: "You don't need to convince me, to use the escape function! Consider me gone! Come on, Uzume! We're outt-...uh oh...this is REALLY BAD!"

Lan: "...No!"

 _Ziphawk then spreads his wings and puts his hands together, a large sphere of energy starts to gather within them..._

Lan: "He's concentrating a huge amount of energy into that attack! It's wipe us out in an instant! You seriously got to RUN! GET OUT OF HERE NO-...!"

Cracked Ziphawk: "ZIPAAAAAWWWW!"

Lan: "Shit! I have to try!" **LASER LEAP, MAX POWER!** "

 _Lan leaps towards Ziphawk with blinding speed..._

Lan: " **PIXEL PENTRATION!** "

 _Lan deals a blow to Ziphawks leg and manages to leave a large wound which shoots out blood..._

Cracked Ziphawk: "ZIPAAAAAWWW!"

Adult Neptune: "Nice one!"

Lan: * _huff_ *...* _huff_ * "I figured it out...when he's charging up energy, his defense dramatically lowers. It's risky because his attacks are so powerful and fast. If I went in for an attack and he quickly switched from offense to defense, I'd be a goner."

 _Ziphawk then appears before them in an instant..._

Lan: "S-Shit! Wanna go you birdman bastard! Take this!"

 _Lan then send a flying sword slash at his arm, Ziphawk punches it and it disperses..._

Lan: "Urgh...I can't keep this up...what do I do...if I transform..."

 **~HEART DIMENSION - UZUME'S MINDSCAPE~**

Kurome: "You surprise me. I never dreamt I'd ever hear praise from the proud Me. However, I suppose it makes sense, given the fact you accepted this me to begin with."

Uzume: "I'm honestly surprised too. I knew deep down, I had to accept you. You're a part of me, but it never meant I had to like you. Infact, I _hated_ you. You're the part of me that nearly killed all of my friends...to actually envy and admire you like this, I can't even _begin_ to describe or understand these feelings."

Kurome: "You forget so easily...I am you. I can understand what you are feeling. You have been struggling for so long to make sense of these emotions inside of you. Now, you are facing them in the deepest part of our mind. You are ready now, to accept what I have already accepted."

Uzume: "I-I'm scared of these feelings...they're so immense and overwhelming. Yet, they feel gentle and warm at the same time. It's pretty friggin' weird...I never expected I could feel this way."

Kurome: "You know what you have to do, what you need to do. You have faced yourself here in our mindscape and come the same conclusion as I have. There is no reason to fight it any longer. You already know that though, because you are me."

Uzume: "I won't run away from these feelings. I always face any challenge, head on! I'm Uzume Tennouboshi! CPU of Planeptune! I'm ready...to accept all my feelings, no matter what happens, I'll deal with it!

Kurome: "Then do so. Say it out loud! Make your emotions truly real by giving them form within words! Show yourself your true feelings here and now!"

Uzume: "I-I...I LOVE LANSY! I FREAKIN' LOVE HIM TO DEATH! IF ANYONE'S GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT, I'LL SMACK 'EM UPSIDE THE HEAD!"

Kurome: "Congratulations, Me. You've accepted it all. Now you're ready to fight for the one we desire to hold, the one we truly love from the deepest depths of our mind and body. It's time for us to go forth and claim him for ourselves. We shall will put all our efforts into becoming the CPU Queen, but most importantly..."

Uzume: "I'll do whatever I have to do, to prove I'm the one he should be with. I'll train day in and day out! I'll work this body to it's limits, if it means I can stand beside him! I want to be by his side...'

Uzume & Kurome: "...forever."

Kurome: "The long awaited dream we worked so hard to achieve, it's gone far beyond our expectations. We were fortunate that the CPU King, ended up being someone like Lansy."

Uzume: "I know, right? He never once tried to take advantage of me. He was nothin' but kind to me. He even saved my life. He's so cool...and pretty hot! Oh man! I can't believe I just said that...h-how embarrassing!"

Kurome: "It is just how we feel. There is nothing to be embarrassed about it, Me. Eventually, you will have to show him those feelings. That is where love eventually leads to. It is inevitable."

Uzume: "If it's Lansy...I can do it. I know I can! I'll be so good he'll think he's dreaming! He'll never need any other woman, I'll make plenty sure of that!"

 _Kurome then brightly smiles at Uzume and chuckles..._

Kurome: "I am glad to hear it, Me. There is nothing left to say now. You are ready to return to the phsyical world."

Uzume: "Yeah! Let's go! I have alot I need to say to Lansy! I can hardly contain these feelings...I feel like they're going to burst out of me!"

Uzume & Kurome: "...!"

Uzume: "...t-that power! W-what the friggin, hell is it!"

Kurome: "That is truly remarkable energy. I am honestly jealous. With that kind of power, I could have won against the CPUs. It makes the Dark CPUs seem like mere insects."

Uzume: "T-That's not cool, Me! This is serious! Just when I thought I could like you, you go and say something dumb like that. Way to ruin the mood!"

Kurome: "That hardly matters right now. It seems our beloved king, is in trouble. We must return and lend him our aid quickly. Otherwise all of this realization will be for nothing."

Uzume: "Damn right! If anyone hurts my Lansy, I'll knock 'em senseless!"

 _Uzume then begins to glow a bright orange..._

Kurome: "It's time. Go forth, Me! Protect our beloved king! Stay by his side! Show him and the world, we are the one who deserves his love! We are the one who will be his queen. Shower him with our affections and make sure he never doubts for even a single moment that we are deeply and truly in undying love with him!"

Uzume: "I planned on it! It's a promise!"

Kurome: "I will hold you to that, Me."

Uzume: "Oh, I know! It'd be pretty bad if I broke a promise to myself!"

Kurome: "It would indeed. That would be truly embarrassing."

 _Uzume begins to fade away into the orange light..._

Uzume: "You know what, Me?"

Kurome: "...?"

Uzume: "I think could really like you, like this."

 _Uzume then closes her eys smiles brightly at Kurome, who responds in the same fashion..._

Kurome: "You are not so bad yourself, Me."

 ***FLASH***

 **~PLANEPTUNE CITY - BATTLEGROUND~**

Lan: "HIYAAAH!"

 _Lan charges at Ziphawk and gets swatted away by his massive hand, it sends him flying into the rubble below near Uzume and Adult Neptune..._

Adult Neptune: "King Handsome!"

Lan: "Urrrgh...* _cough_ * ...damn it...h-he's too strong! He won't let us escape either. That person with the huge power, p-probably * _cough_ * wants to make sure we all get taken out here. We're screwed. I'm not strong enough in this form...Gold Heart is a huge gamble. He could corrupt Uzume, against her will. T-This * _coughs blood_ * arrgh...bird bastard...w-would just attack while I was acting like a fool! There's...n-nothing...! W-wait! T-that's...!"

 _Uzume then begins to glow orange..._

Adult Neptune: "...Uzume?!"

 _Uzume then stands up and smiles, she walks over to Lan and grabs his hand..._

Uzume: "What are ya' doin laying down for? That's not very king like, Lansy! Let me help you up!"

 _Uzume then pulls Lan up out of the rubble and on to his feet and he begins to glow..._

Lan: "U-Uzume...you're alright!"

Uzume: "Yup, I'm fine. You're looking pretty beat up though, Lansy. I'm sharing some of my share energy with you right now, that should help you feel better! You need to be lookin' good again, if we're going to pulverize this birdman bastard."

Lan: "You're right. W-Wait...(She's touching me! She has been for a few moments and...that means...!) Uzume, you're..."

Uzume: "Yeah, I'm able to touch you now."

Adult Neptune: "Stop the presses people! I think we have ourselves a _confession_ in the works! Uzume's going straight for the heroine role! That a girl, Uzume!"

Lan: "Uzume...what's going on?"

 _Uzume then puts her other hand in Lan's other hand..._

Uzume: "It's pretty obvious. I'm head over friggin' heels in love with you, Lansy."

Lan "...!"

Uzume: "Lansy...you can transform now. I can handle it. The genetic presence still affects me, but...it's in a _good_ way. It's pretty hard to explain. This really isn't the right place, either. All you really need to know is, I knew I love you before I touched you. When I did touch you, it didn't change that. It just made me feel really good about it."

Lan: "Are you sure Uzume? I really don't know what I might do in that form..."

Uzume: "I'll be fine. Besides, there's nothin' you could do that I wouldn't _want_ you to do. I'm all yours, Lansy."

 _Uzume then smiles brightly at Lan and gently squeezes his hands in affirmation..._

Lan: "...U-Uzume...are you sure my powers aren't affecting you?"

Uzume: "I promise you, Lansy. I'm me right now...and I meant every last word."

Adult Neptune then gets a pervy look on her face and has a slight nosebleed...

Adult Neptune: "Is this the much coveted R-18 romance scene flag?! The _very_ flag gamers would give their very _lives_ for?"

Lan: "Alright...Uzume. I'll do it."

Uzume: "We both will, Lansy. Let's show this feathery freak just how strong we can be together."

 _Lan and Uzume both hold out their hands and power symbols appear..._

Lan & Uzume: "Access!"

Gold Heart: "I'm ready!"

Orange Heart: "Uzume will blow you away!"

Adult Neptune: "Here it comes! This boss fight is going to be intense!"

Gold Heart: "Oh my! How lovely! You're so adorable, my little Orange beauty!"

Orange Heart: * _blush_ * (Uzume thinks in this form, Kingsy is really _dreamy_...I'm totally and completely in love!) "Y-You really think Uzume is adorable and beautiful?"

Gold Heart: "Of course I do! How could I not? The proof is right infront of me!

Orange Heart: "W-Well...Uzume thinks you're pretty _dreamy_..." * _deep blush_ *

Gold Heart: " _WHOO-HOO_! This is wonderful! I got called dreamy by a cute little orange lovely! Oh! Joyous _DAY_!

 _Orange Heart then walks up to Gold Heart and grabs ahold of his hands like before with a deep crimson blush on her face..._

Orange Heart: "Kingsy, Uzume has no doubts in her mind...Uzume loves you will all her heart..."

 _Orange heart then leans up and kisses Gold Heart gentlely on the lips, as this happens they both begin to glow. Their share energy enertwines and glows a mixture of gold and orange. Then Orange Heart gently leans back and begins to radiate with share energy all over her body..._

Gold Heart: " _W-Whoooa_! I got a kiss from my little orange beauty! This is a _WONDERFUL_ day!"

Orange Heart: "Uzume is glad Kingsy liked it... _hee-hee_!"

Adult Neptune: "Right on, Uzume! You finally did it! I thought the other Uzume was brave, but her CPU form went straight for it! I know some girls back home, who are going to be pretty jealous when they hear about this! I have to wonder though, what is up with Uzume's share energy?!"

Orange Heart: "Uzume feels power welling up from deep inside her! Uzume is about to show you the ultimate dream! **ACTIVATE NEXT PROGRAM!** "

 ***FLASH***

 _Orange Heart then glows brightly and begins to transform. She obtains an orange and white body suit, long white mechanical gloves with speakers on them, a pair of long white and orange boots with rocket boosters on them, an orange ring forms behind her with 7 sets of speakers, a mechanical orange corset with a subwoofer on it, a white collar forms with a orange spiral logo, a white outlined crown filled in orange and finally she obtains a long rocket launcher-eque speaker gun with a subwoofer barrel..._

Orange Heart NF: "Uzume will show you her dreamy Next Form!"

Gold Heart: "How _splendid_! When we kissed it must have activated your next program, due to coming in contact with my _golden_ share energy! You're even more beautiful then before! Simply _marvelous_! I just wanna eat you up!"

Orange Heart NF: "Oh, Kingsy! You're making Uzume blush! Uzume would take you up on that, believe her. It would be like a dream! Right now, Uzume thinks we need to focus on the stupid birdy over there."

Gold Heart: "Oh...you mean that grotesque creature. How hideous! Something like that shouldn't exist, period."

Orange Heart NF: "Uzume totally agrees with Kingsy! How about Kingsy and Uzume destroy that dumb birdy and then we can be all wuvey-dovey afterwards?"

Gold Heart: "That's all? No task would be to aurduous, if you are the one to ask, my sweet. Consider it done. I, the illustrious CPU King shall strike down that which troubles you!"

Orange Heart NF: " _Awwwh_! You're so sweet, Kingsy! Uzume is going to help too! Uzume owes this dumb birdy some nightmares!"

Ziphawk Cracked: "ZIPAAAAW!"

 _Gold Heart turns his head and shoots Ziphawk a glare..._

Gold Heart: "... **Pixel Pistol.** "

 _Gold Heart then points his finger and shoots a golden beam that radiates and sparkles around it as it goes right through Ziphawks throat..._

Ziphawk: "...!"

Gold Heart: "I can't hear my sweet orange beauty with your ugly sounding squeals. Pipe down a little, would you?"

Adult Neptune: "Wow! He shot it _right_ through the throat like he was nothing, but an eyesore! All Hail, King Handsome!"

Orange Heart NF: "That was thoughtful, Kingsy! Thank you! Uzume has a _reward_ for Kingsy..."

 _Orange Heart blushes for a moment then leans up and kisses Gold Heart on the cheek..._

Gold Heart: "Y-YEESSS! Another kiss from my orange beauty! Oh! Miraculous day!"

Orange Heart NF: "Uzume will give you more kisses later, Kingsy. Lots more...right now, Uzume's going to punish this oversized feather duster!"

 _Suddenly, energy comes bursting out of Orange Heart's boosters in her shoes. She speeds towards Ziphawk like an orange comet and kicks him right in the stomach..._

Orange Heart NF: " **ORANGE DREAM COMET!** "

 _A shockwave goes right through his body while his body folds inwards and he goes flying several thousand meters forward..._

Orange Heart NF: "Oops! I think Uzume overdid it..."

Gold Heart: "That was _amazing_ my orange lovely! Good show!"

Orange Heart NF: "Awww. Thanks, Sweeeetie!"

 _Orange Heart winks and blows Gold Heart a kiss..._

Gold Heart: "Ah, to be showered with kisses...what did I do to deserve a trip to _paradise_?"

Adult Neptune: "Talk about a mushy power couple! This is starting to get a bit too weird. I'm happy for them and all, but when they act like that...it just starts to look a badly written sitcom. Hey guys! Can you maybe finish this up if you can? We have a city to save!"

Gold Heart: "Who do you think _YOU ARE_ to order _ME_ around? I will _not_ tolerate insolence!"

Adult Neptune: " _Eep_! I'll keep my mouth shut! S-Sorry! (Talk about a royal attitude!)"

 _Orange Heart flies up to Gold Heart and puts her finger on his cheek..._

Orange Heart NF: "Now, now Kingsy! Be nice to Big Nepsy, for Uzume?" *wink*

Gold Heart: "Anything for you my orange lovely! You're just CUTE as a button!"

Orange Heart NF: "Stop it, Kingsy. _Hee-Hee_. Uzume's trying to concentrate on the fight, it's hard for her to concentrate when Kingsy is being so _dreamy_...

Gold Heart: "Shall we get serious then, my orange cutie pie?

Orange Heart NF: "Uzume thinks that's a good idea, Kingsy."

 _Gold Heart and Orange Heart then stand side by side and join the hands closest to each other, while raising their outer arms straight upward..._

Gold Heart & Orange Heart NF: " **SHARING FIELD...ACTIVATE!** "

 _Suddenly as far as the eye can see, their surroundings are completely covered in share energy..._

 **~PLANEPTUNE CITY - BASILICOM - CPU RESIDENCE~**

 _Meanwhile...back at Planeptune's Basilicom, a large scale panic is currently ensuing..._

Histoire: "Listen everyone. This is a matter of great urgency. Planeptune is declaring a state of emergency as of this moment. I am about to give you orders. I need these done with haste, we do not even have a moment to spare."

Neptune: "Aye aye, Captain Histy!"

Nepgear: "Understood Histoire, I'll do whatever I can to help."

Umio: "That goes for me as well, Histy. I shall use all the resources available to me as a gentleman fish, to ensure I complete whatever task you assign to me."

Histoire: "Umio, I want you to greet everyone who comes to the Basilicom for shelter. Make sure they have a bed and anything they may need to feel comfortable during this trying situation. Neptune, I want you to look for anyone who may be still be in the streets. The evacuation order is now manditory and Planeptune is under martial law. Find them and direct them to the Basilicom. Nepgear, I want you to check our security systems and assess any damage with Planeptune's city wide networks. Once you are all done, we will be moving to the battlefield to assist Lan, Uzume and the other Neptune in any way possible."

Neptune: "That's all well and good Histy, but I think you outta look outside."

Nepgear: "I-I sense it. That is an amazing amount of share energy! It must be the sharing field!

Umio: "I shall turn on the television. Perhaps they may have some insight into what is occuring at this moment. If the sharing field is active, it means Uzume is currently fine."

Histy: "That is...! Yes...Umio! Turn on the television, right away!"

 _Umio turns on the television..._

 _Adult Neptune: "Hey guys and gals at home, it's Nepstation! Do I got an inside scoop for you!"_

Neptune: "O-Oh yeah...I nearly forgot. We _are_ the news station in Planeptune. Good one, Big Me! Keeping the business up and running even in this situation!"

Nepgear: "G-Goodness! Look at the size of the sharing field! It's surrounding the whole city!"

Histoire: "If Uzume did something like that, it was most likely because she felt she had no other course of action available to her."

Umio: "Look everyone! There is the monster! What enormous stature..."

Neptune: " _Holy crap_! It's a giant armored chicken man!"

Nepgear: "I-I can see why Uzume, chose to make the sharing field so far reaching. They needed a large enough area to fight that monster...w-wait, look! There's Orange Heart!"

Neptune: "Look at that guys! Uzume went next form! Nice one girlie! Show that overgrown supper dish who's boss!"

Umio: "Who is that with Uzume? I have never seen that man before."

Neptune: "Huh? ...wait a second..."

Nepgear: "Gosh...T-That's..."

 _Adult Neptune: "Currently...one of our resident CPUs Orange Heart and our newest CPU, King Gold Heart are locked in battle with an oversized armored birdman!"_

Histoire: "Gold Heart! The situation must be indeed dire. I believe we can leave them for the time being, however."

Umio: "Indeed. We must focus on what is going on here."

Neptune: "WHAT?! Like _heck_ we can! Those two need our help! Uzume is going to end up as King Perv's action figure with realistic features!"

Nepgear: "How can you two say that?! Orange Heart is in serious trouble!"

Histoire: "Neptune said it herself. Uzume has tapped into the power of next form. Only a gold crystal or similar power could have made that transformation occur. I know not of the circumstances which caused it...but Lan must have found a way to control his CPU powers even for a moment, which inturn allowed Uzume to reach her next form. If that is the case, they are both exponentially more powerful then before. Even with the size of that monster, it would be mere fodder to the CPU King's power and a goddess in her next form. I see no reason to worry about them."

 _Just then the camera focuses back onto Adult Neptune..._

 _Adult Neptune: "Don't worry, friends no doubt viewing at home! King Handsome and Uzume are doing fine! Uzume got a super power up and the King Handsome is backing her up! You all just sit tight with a pudding cup and we'll be back before you know it!"_

Histoire: "It is as I said then, there is nothing to be concerned about over there."

Nepgear: "I still find it hard to believe, Gold Heart is cooperating on his own..."

Neptune: "You've got that right, Nep Jr.! I'm surprised they didn't have to cut the broadcast, due to graphic images."

Histoire: "I am most curious as to how they both managed to pull off such a feat as well, but now is not the time to ponder such thoughts."

Umio: "Indeed, Histy. We can ask those specific questions when Kingsy, Uzume and Big Nepsy return to us."

Histoire: "It is as Umio says. All of you, go to your specfic posts. I will contact you if the situation changes."

 ***FLASH***

Purple Heart: "Very well, Histy. I will protect my citizens, as the reigning CPU of Planeptune. I'll leave the chicken monster, in the hands of Sir Handsome and Uzume."

Purple Sister: "I'll do my best to! I'll make sure all of Planeptune's networks are back online within the hour!"

Umio: "I shall brew my most soothing blend of tea, to ease thhe minds of all the citizens who have lost their homes."

Histoire: "I am pleased to hear your enthusiasm in this urgent situation. I will be in contact will you all soon. Be safe and do not, I repeat...no not engage the enemy."

Everyone: "Understood!"

Histoire: "...(Lan, Uzume...I do not know what has transpired. I hope you both have found a solution for yourselves. I will do my best to support you both when you return. Stay alive and come home to all of us, victorious.)"

 **~PLANEPTUNE CITY - BATTLEGROUND~**

Adult Neptune: "I hope Histy and the others saw my broadcast. It wouldn't be good if they showed up right now. It would totally ruin my plans... _fufufufu_..."

Orange Heart NF: "Kingsy and Uzume did it! Uzume's never put up a sharing field as huge as this one before...it was the power of wuv."

Gold Heart: "Indeed, my orange truffle! Our combined technique had spenldor and grace, much like your lovely self!"

Orange Heart NF: "Kingsy is just too cute! Uzume loves Kingsy's praise, it makes Uzume feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

 _Just then, Ziphawk stands up and proceeds to dash towards Gold Heart and Orange Heart..._

Orange Heart NF: "Kingsy, look out! Feather brain is coming towards us!"

Gold Heart then shoots Ziphawk a glare...

Gold Heart: "That eyesore, again? I will NOT stand for him taking time away from me and my orange beauty!

 _Gold Heart raises his hand up and it glows..._

Orange Heart NF: "Kingsy is so cool and _dreamy_..."

Gold Heart: "Be gone... **Radiant Plasma.** "

 _As Gold Heart announces his attack, thousands upon thousands of gold energy blasts burst out from his raised palm and as if they were homing missles, rained down and traveled towards Ziphawk..._

Ziphawk Cracked: "...!"

 _Ziphawk is then hit by the immense barrage, hit after his they burst on impact causing sparkling explosions which make him contort in all directions. Shockwaves emitting through his body with every hit..._

Orange Heart NF: "So pretty...Uzume likes Kingsy's fireworks display."

Gold Heart: "It is all for you my orange strumpet! Witness the might of your radiant King!"

 _The barrage ends as Gold Heart lowers his hand. Ziphawk lies on the ground with dents all through his body..._

Adult Neptune: "King Handsome is super over powered! I'm definitely glad he's on our side...he would be one boss we definitely could not win against."

Orange Heart NF: "It's Uzume's turn now. Watch this Kingsy, Uzume's going to show you her power of love!" * _wink_ *

 _Orange Heart then dashes at the speed of sound with her rocket boots shooting out orange energy, she arrives above Ziphawk in an instant..._

Orange Heart NF: "Uzume is going to show a new move she just came up with!"

 _Her corset starts to radiate orange, she then places her hands infront of her midrif and makes a heart shape with her hand. Orange energy begins to gather in the space between them..._

Orange Heart NF: " **DREAM FREQUENCY!** "

 _Orange Heart then shoots a tiny ball of energy that looks like a rotating sphere, it collides with the ground and then suddenly..._

 ***KA-BOOOOOM***

A large explosion of soundwaves occurs which ripples and cracks the air all around the area, it makes everything look warped in appearance...

Adult Neptune: "Urgh! _My ears_! What's with that attack, everything looks like it's all twisted!"

Gold Heart: "The power of my orange beauty's attack caused a distortion in the radius of the blast. The after affect is not meant to cause damage, it's a tactic that stops movement afterwards so she would be able to land a follow up attack. In other words, it's not a finishing blow."

Adult Neptune: "That's it, huh? When is going to stop? It's making me naceous! I think I'm gonna hurl!"

Gold Heart: "Pipe down, you lowly human! I only gave you that explanation, because you saved my orange lovely earlier. Feel privileged for getting to hear even a sentence from I, King Gold Heart. Know your place or I will show it to you!"

Adult Neptune: "Y-Yikes! S-Sorry, King Handsome...I-I'll be quiet...(I have to watch what I say, or I'm going to trigger a death flag!)"

Gold Heart: "Humph. Enough noise pollution, lowly scum. Witness the power of my ilttle orange beauty in all it's SPLENDOR!"

 _Ziphawk attempts to get up, he gets on one knee...shaking with a pained look on his face..._

Orange Heart NF: "Uzume is going to use this chance to follow up!"

 _Orange Heart then holds her soundwave launcher infront if her and it starts vibrating with extreme intensity. Orange energy gathers at the tip and she puts her right eye to the scope..._

Orange Heart NF: "Uzume's locked on! **ULTRA-VIBRATION: DREAM CANNON!** "

 _An immense blast shoots out from Orange Hearts launcher, rippling the air around it as it travels. Everything in it's path is utterly vaporized and it lands a direct hit to Ziphawk who gets pushed thousands of feet towards the end of the sharing field. Looking likke he wants to scream, the blast rips a hole right through his right pectoral and causes a massive explosion..._

Adult Neptune: "Here it comes! Stop, drop and roll out!"

 _A massive shockwave from the explosion heads towards Adult Neptune and Gold Heart, destroying everything in the vacinity when suddenly..._

Gold Heart: " **Spectral Shield.** "

 _Gold Heart raises his hand and a wall of light appears with diverts the shockwave away from them..._

Adult Neptune: "Phew! Thanks a bunch, King Handsome!"

Gold Heart: "You needn't thank me, lowly human. I only saved you because my orange strumpet would be upset if something were to happen to you. I do not wish to see to see tears stain her beautiful face."

Adult Neptune: "Insults aside, that was actually kinda sweet. I think somewhere in there, our normal King Handsome is still with us."

Gold Heart: "Hold your tongue, wench! That bore has nothing to do with any of this!"

Adult Neptune: "Eeek! S-Sorry I said anything...(The developers really need to adjust King Angry's character traits.)"

 _The shockwave subsides and Ziphawk lies on the ground, his armor all but wrecked, a hole in his chest and many indents and blood stains covering his body...Orange Heart then flies back to Gold Heart's location..._

Orange Heart NF: "Did Kingsy see what Uzume did to that feather brain? Uzume doesn't even think he can see dreams at this point."

Gold Heart: "Your technique was very much like you my orange beauty, exquisite and tasteful!"

Orange Heart NF: * _blush_ * "Hee-Hee, Uzume's happy Kingsy is impressed. Uzume's attack was all for you, sweetie."

 _Orange Heart with a deep blush forming on her face, then leans in and kisses Gold Heart on the cheek, she then puts her finger below Gold Heart's face and onto his chin and gives him a warm and gentle smile.._

Orange Heart NF: "Uzume loves you, Kingsy. Uzume wants to show you a world of dreams."

Gold Heart: "My dear orange lovely, I would daydream all day if you were the sole content of them!"

Orange Heart NF: "Kingsy... Uzume's super happy right now! Kingsy always knows just what to say to Uzume, to make Uzume all warm inside..."

Adult Neptune: "(This is getting just a little rediculous.) Hey guys, sorry to ruin this romance scene and all...but is that armored chickenman dead?"

Orange Heart NF: "Uzume still senses some energy, but it's fading."

Gold Heart: "One last attack should end this farce, then you and I...my dear orange beauty and retreat to a more luxurious and private setting... _mhmmm_."

Orange Heart NF: " _Oh my_... Uzume doesn't know if she's mentally prepared, but if it's with _Kingsy_... _hee-hee_."

Adult Neptune: "Get a room you two, like seriously! I've seen less mush in a failed attempt while playing a cooking mini game."

Gold Heart: "That is certainly the plan, lowly human. I certainly do not like your tone. My finger is itching to silence you."

Adult Neptune: "W-Wait...I need my v-voice! My fan base would be really upset if I couldn't make any more fun puns! Please have mercy on me, _oh great King Handsome_!"

Orange Heart NF: "Please Kingsy...* _kiss_ *, be nice to Big Nepsy."

Gold Heart: "As you wish, my orange beauty. I'll leave the lowly human be. Now, I shall do my job as King and end this charade...once for all. That grotesque eyesore needs to be taken off the face of the planet, with my radiant stature...I will end this. So I may spend a romantic evening with you, my adorable orange lovely!"

 _Just then Ziphawk begins to glow teal throughtout his entire body...his wounds start steaming and they begin to heal. Flesh begins to form and he begins to stand up..._

Ziphawk Cracked: "ZIPAAAAAWWWW!"

Orange Heart: "Kingsy...what's happening? Uzume thought for sure, she plucked feather brain for good!"

Gold Heart: "That immense power from eariler...I do not sense his hand in this. The eyesore most likely can regenerate. We shall have to literally make sure he is vaporized to nothing, with a large scale attack."

Ziphawk Cracked: "ZIPAAAAAAAWWW!"

 _Ziphawk then raises his hand and a concentrated energy blast bursts out of it with blinding speed and might..._

Gold Heart: "I thought I told you to pipe down? You should always follow a king's orders. They are absolute... **Pixel Pistol.** "

 _Gold Heart shots his Pixel Pistol at the blast and it cuts through the middle of it while dispursing the attack at the same time, the beam goes right through Ziphawk's throat...again...Ziphawk then falls to one knee and coughs up a torrent of blood while clutching his throat with a pained expression on his face..._

Gold Heart: " _Much_ better."

Orange Heart NF: "Uzume thinks that feather brain looks better that way."

Adult Neptune: "What now guys?! He's just going to regenerate again soon! I hate when bosses have an HP regeneration auto ability! It makes battles so _draggy_!"

Gold Heart: "The wench is right...for once. We need to finish this my adorable, orange strumpet. I'm going to use one of my most devastating attacks to end this, so we can finally have our romantic time. Sadly, I'm not used to this form yet. This attack will drain my share energy almost completely. I will have to revert back to being the bore. May I have the honor and privledge to ask you a question, my orange beauty?"

Orange Heart NF: "Of course! Kingsy can ask Uzume anything. "

Gold Heart: "Will you still want to be with me, even after I become the bore again? He's nothing compared to my royal majesty in this form. Could you still...love someone like that?"

Orange Heart NF: "Kingsy doesn't even need to worry! Uzume loves Kingsy _and_ Lansy. They are the same. Uzume knows what it's like to have two sides to yourself, _believe her_! Someday, Uzume is sure you'll be able to realize Lansy and Kingsy are the same, cute and cool guy. Uzume will help you and stay by Kingsy and Lansy's side until that day...because * _blush_ * Uzume loves all of you...from the deepest part of Uzume's mind and body. "

 _Orange Heart then leans in, see locks eyes with Gold Heart and smiles warmly...with a deep blush she kisses him on the lips and holds it for a moment, savioring this final touch and feel of the softness of each other's lips, they finally part and they both begin to radiate powerful gold and orange sharge energy wildly around their bodies. It fluctuates and creates almost like an thick electric current which sparks and crackes, while crackling the air and causing soundwave distortions..._

Orange Heart NF: "This is the combined power of Kingsy and Uzume...the power of Uzume's love for Kingsy. "

Gold Heart: "...I feel it, so strongly...with this power I can unleash a miracluous attack!"

Adult Neptune: "Daaamn! What is with that share energy?! If I went near them, I'd be turned to dust and blown away by the breeze!"

Gold Heart: "Let's end this, my orange lovely..."

Orange Heart NF: "Feather brain is going to become a fading dream!"

 _Orange Heart then begins gathering share energy and concentrating it. The seven speakers on her back ring start to glow and she holds out her arms, those speakers begin to glow as well, while her corset subwoofer begins to glow and send energy currents to her surrounding speakers...they glow brightly and..._

Orange Heart NF: "This will be Uzume's final and ultimate dreamy attack! This one is for you, Kingsy! **SURROUNDING DREAM: ATMOS BREAKER!** _HIIIYYAAAAAAH!_

 _As Orange Heart yells all of her speakers send out massive rippling blasts that seem to warp the very fabric of their dimension. It hits Ziphawk with insane force, his body vibrating and blood beginning to shoot out at random spots all over his body..._

Gold Heart: "Good job, my orange beauty. This royal attack of absolute order...is for you."

 _Gold Heart takes his two gunblades with his arms outstretched infront of him and puts together. They link and start to transform into a massive mechanical cannon..._

Adult Neptune: "T-That thing is _h-huge_...I-I better take cover!"

 _Energy begins to concentrate into the large opening of the cannon and then glows blindingly..._

Gold Heart: "May you learn in hell, that the King's orders are always... _absolute_. **HIGH KING'S RESOLUTION CANNON!** "

 _A light blast bigger then Ziphawk himself, with an extremely wide radius crashes into him with such power that everything is enveloped in light energy. Ziphawk completely overtaken by the blast disintergrates into dust...then into nothing. Completely and utterly destroyed. At long last...our heroes have won!_

Gold Heart: "Time for the king to make his grand exit..."

 ***FLASH***

 _Gold Heart then reverts back to Lan and his begins to fall to the ground...right before he falls he wakes up and uses his hand to scrape the light in the area, almost like digging his fingers into a mountain cliff, he manages to slow himself down to a crawl amd lands safely..._

Lan: "* _huff_ * ...that was a close one."

Orange Heart NF: "Uzume is out of energy...time for her to dream..."

 ***FLASH***

 _Suddenly Orange Heart reverts back into Uzume and she begins falling to the ruins below from high above the ground...she's in trouble!_

Lan: "...! UZUME!"

 _Lan with one final burst of energy leaps after Uzume...closer...closer...and catches her in his arms, saving her from certain death. Good job, Lan!_

Lan: "Uzume? Are you ok? Wake up, Uzume!"

 _Uzume then stirs in his arms and slowly opens her eyes..._

Uzume: " _H-Hey...there...Lansy. Ha...ha...W-What's...happenin'?_ "

Lan: "You...had me worried for a second."

Uzume: " _Ha...ha...I-I'm alright. Don't...l-look so...scared. Y-You look...cooler when...you're c-confident. Ha...ha..._ "

Lan: "Alright. I can do that...if that's what you want to see, you got it."

Uzume: " _T-That's...m-my Lansy._ "

Lan: "You don't need to talk right now...save what energy you have left."

Uzume: " _B-but...I-I..._ "

Adult Neptune: " _Heeeey_ guys! Way to...GO! You guys beat the superboss! You've earned serious bragging rights!"

Lan: "Yeah, I guess so. Super Puberty Neptune, we need to get back to the Basilicom. Uzume...and I, we need urgent medical attention. I have to report to Histoire about that massive energy that I sensed earlier as well. Now that we defeated that monster, there could be more just like it on the way. I learned alot today...it's almost too much to take in at once. The CPUs...no, all of Gameindustri will need to prepare for the upcoming threats we are to face. This was just a drop ocean, compared to what's on it's way."

Adult Neptune: "Relax, buddy. I got'cher back! Remember when I went off after you gave me orders? I took a jaunt back to the Basilicom, since I needed the gear for the Nepstation broadcast. I took some of these with me..."

Uzume: " _S-Share crystals. N-Nice going...B-Big Nepsy..._ "

Lan: "Give them to us! We'll be able to atleast be able to function with those."

Adult Neptune: "Chill out, King Rushy! Here...re-energize or whatever."

 _Lan and Uzume hold the share crystals in their hands and glow...their wounds stabilize and they are able to manuver themselves now..._

Uzume: "Phew! That's much better!"

Lan: "Definitely. Want me to let you down now, Uzume?"

Uzume: "Nah, I want to stay here like this...just a bit longer."

Lan: "You're acting spoiled today..."

 _Uzume then smiles brightly, as the sunlight gently falls on her face..._

Uzume: "Ya think? I figured...I was acting like a girl who wants to be held by the man she loves."

Lan: "...U-Uzume..."

Adult Neptune: "* _pfft_ * You look like you want to make love, in that get up."

Uzume: "...? Huh? W-Wait...!"

Lan: "I just noticed myself...Uzume... _why_ are you in your underwear?"

 _Uzume furiously blushes and says loudly..._

Uzume: "IT'S NOT UNDERWEAR! IT'S LINGERIE!"

 _Lan and Adult Neptune have a good, loud laugh at Uzume's expense as she makes a childish, sour face with a deep blush..._

Uzume: "Y-You guys suck! Especially you, Big Nepsy! This was all _your_ friggin' stupid idea!"

Adult Neptune: "Well Uzume...I was just tryin' to keep you out of the dreaded back row."

Uzume: "Well...I guess it worked. I'll forgive you! ... _this time_."

 _Uzume says as she smiles and sticks out her tongue playfully..._

Adult Neptune: " _Soooo_...King Handsome...what do ya think of Uzume in her sexy lingerie? Be honest! I want to hear every _juicy_ opinion..."

Lan: "...!"

 _Uzume then looks up at Lan with a slight blush and a curious and cute look of wonder..._

Uzume: "Well, Lansy? What do you think? Am I... _sexy_ enough for you? I bought this for _you_ , ya know...

Lan: "W-Well...I-I..."

Uzume: "If you're honest with me...I wouldn't mind...r-rewarding you. * _blush_ * You _were_ pretty cool...and you saved the day. The hero usually _does_ get the girl after all."

Adult Neptune: "That is true gamer logic! I couldn't have said it, any better myself!"

Lan: "Ummm...I-I...w-well..."

 _Lan looking extremely flustered starts stuttering, barely able to form as sentence. Uzume then giggles and suddenly grabs Lan's face with her hands. She leans in suddenly and kisses Lan strongly on the lips. She stays there for about 30 seconds and then releases her hold on Lan's lips. She says to him, with a confident smile and a deep blush on her face, as if no truer words were ever spoken..._

Uzume: "I love you, Lansy. Thank you...for everything."

Lan: "...anytime."

 _Meanwhile...atop one of the buildings still left standing after the incident that occured today, that would forever be known as -The Hawk War of Planeptune-, the Big Bad of this story stands and speaks aloud..._

?: "This was certainly...unexpected. He managed to draw out the true power of that SEC Born CPU without subjegation. He may infact prove to be more of a nusiance towards my ambitions then I had originally theroized. What is more, he insulted my gift of death that I had given him. I do not tolerate being insulted. Young fledgling king...you have earned the right to live another day. I will however, continue to test your worth. Know this, however...I will realize my goals and I will utterly...destroy you. That is an inevitablity that can not be avoided. Continuing down your current course, will lead you to a path of mental anguish and physical ruin. I will make certain of that! Live on! Fight to live in the days, that I choose to give you! When the time comes and we meet at that place, all will become clear...only for me to take the truth away from you upon your demise at my very hands!"

 _The wind starts to howl, as if responding to the Big Bad's declaration..._

?: "I look forward to watching you...especially, watching you die."

 **~PLANEPTUNE CITY - BASILICOM - CPU'S RESIDENCE~**

Lan, Uzume and Adult Neptune have made it back to the Basilicom, now filled with thousands of people on it's lower floors. Taking on a hotel or shelter of sorts, for the people who lost their homes and jobs in The Hawk War. Upon entering they were greeted by Umio, who was overjoyed to see them...especially Uzume, safe and sound. Our heroes now ride the elevator to the top floor, where they and the rest of Planeptune's CPUs reside. Little do they know...they could never be prepared for what awaits them...

* _Ka-chink_ * The elevator door opens...

Lan: "Hey everyone, we're bac-"

Histoire: "YOU FOOLS! HOW COULD YOU?!"

Lan, Uzume & Adult Neptune: "...?!"

Histoire: "Do you three have _ANY_ idea what you have done?!"

Lan: "Well, we saved the city from annhiliation."

Uzume: "We stopped the bird bastard from terrorizing the entire world."

Adult Neptune: "We beat the superboss and earned _HUGE_ bragging rights!"

Histoire: "QUIET!"

Lan, Uzume and Adult Neptune: " _Eeep_!"

Histoire: "Let me refresh your memories for a moment. First of all, you completely destroyed the entire city. There are very few areas that are actually even somewhat intact. You three actually caused more damage then the teal monster did! What you three did was not only above and beyond reckless behavior, it was downright ignorant of your positions! To make matters worse, you did absolutely nothing to prevent this incident from spreading to the internet. Right now, at this very moment...we've counted more then one hundred thousand videos of the the battle surfacing online! To make matters worse, that's only what we have managed to count! Heaven knows just how many there actually are! It would take three years for me to even search a third of the internet! That only accounts for if it never grew even one more website in length, which I am sure you realize...is absolutely impossible! On top of all that, now the entire world knows about Lan being the CPU King and a global panic has ensued! The people of all four nations are now terrified of the fact that someone with that kind of power exists and the fact he is destined to take over as the world's ruler! All companies, investors, businesses and organizations are in a frenzy, because they are worried they will no longer have a CPU or Basilicom to do business with, if their CPU is not chosen to become CPU Queen! Shares are plummeting at rates unseen in over twenty years! As you may know, that was only because the world had actually been forced to forget the CPUs! That is how dire the situation concerning shares is! It is an absolute nightmare! To top it all off, now the world is aware that there are teal monsters which almost all the CPUs are not capable of defeating! You can imagine this makes the share problem that much worse and has made the entire world's population afraid for their very lives! This has become a problem of absolutely catastrophic proportions! Do you three have anything to say for yourselves, at all?!"

 _Lan, Uzume and Adult Neptune look at each other for a moment...then they sweatdrop and attempt to smile as they say..._

Lan, Uzume & Adult Neptune: "Oops... _our bad._ "

Histoire: "YOU THREE!"

 _And without mercy...Histoire continued to yell and shout at the top of her tiny lungs for exactly, down to the very last millisecond...three hours. After some emergency tea, made by Umio...in a desperate attempt to calm Histoire down, she finally did and decided to hear everything about what the three had learned on that day..._

Histoire: "* _Ahem_ * Now that I have that off my chest, it is time to start the meeting. I am most curious, despite our present circumstances...to hear your findings regarding what you have learned from your battle today."

Neptune: "I'm sorry...could you repeat that, Histy? I can't hear anything, on account of the fact my ears won't stop ringing."

Nepgear: "I've heard Histoire get mad at Neptune...and sometimes me too...dozens of times, but I can honestly say I have never seen her that angry. It was really frightening..."

Neptune: "I gotta say though...you three have some serious cahonés to respond with a joke answer, after seeing Pissty that angry. Not even I would have done that."

Adult Neptune: "Well Little Me...after seeing and going through what us three did today, you'd have probably done the same thing."

Uzume: "Yeah, Nepsy. If you spent the day fightin' a gigantic bird bastard, Histoire wouldn't really seem scary, you know?"

Lan: "Besides, Neptune...we don't get yelled at even _remotely_ as much as you do. We didn't have any base reason, too fear Histoire's wrath. Only you and Nepgear have that privledge."

Histoire: "Everyone be quiet! Unless it's something constuctive towards the situation...you are BANNED from jokes and banter!

Everyone: "Yes, Histy."

Histoire: "Now Lan, you mentioned earlier there was something of great urgency to discuss? While being afraid to know, given the chance it will most surely add to our already large list of issues...I nonetheless, still wish to hear what you have to say."

Lan: "C-Certainly, Histoire. I'm afraid I do not have good news to share. Nothing could even begin to prepare you for what you're about to hear. After I had seemingly eliminated thhe target, before it had mutated...I sensed a power far more then one hundred times greater then Gold Heart's current power."

Histoire: "...?! That is...impossible. You have to have been wrong. The CPU King is the ultimate life form. No being exists that can surpass his strength. I have lived for nearly ten thousand years, I have recorded the history of Gameindustri in intricate detail. I have never recorded a power that comes even remotely close to what you have described."

Uzume: "It's true, Histy. I sensed it as well. That power was enough, to feel like you were being smoothered. Like...it could choke the life outta you, if you got too close to it."

Lan: "Uzume's right. Though, that was a huge understatement. If the CPU King is the ultimate being, shouldn't you trust my sensing abilities? Even if there is someone out there, stronger then I am...I still would have top notch energy sensing."

Histoire: "Your logic is sound Lan, but if that's true...that would mean the CPU King plan and the balance that CPUs for generations worked so hard to achieve, would already be so far off course...it would be irrepairable."

Lan: "Then I hope you have a good repair man, because it's definitely broken!"

Neptune & Adult Neptune: "Nice one!"

Histoire: "...I am going to ignore that for now. The fact you were willing to anger me, despite what happened earlier...shows me you're quite serious."

Lan: "(That's what made her take me seriously?) Regardless, this is _huge_. Arguably a much larger problem then the others. If this person is left to their own devices, they could wipe out the world in the blink of an eye. Why they haven't already...that's the biggest mystery by far. I can't figure this person out for the life of me."

Histoire: "That is rather mysterious. I also can not think of a proper motive. There is one who had power on the scale you are suggesting, but she is long dead. Sarcelle, the origin goddess...she had power that could not even be comphrehended by any living person today. I assure you though, she is long dead."

Lan: "Unlike Sarcelle, this person is an immediate threat at this moment. This person with the unending energy...they are most definitely the one behind the teal monsters. I confirmed that today. When I had defeated Ziphawk, he revived and seemingly mutated...due to this person flooding it with their energy. The way I felt it, it was like a warning of sorts. I want to say it's a man. Guys like showing off their strength to other guys, the whole alpha male philosophy. It's like he flexed his muscles at me to show me his power, then he sent me that mutated monster as a further warning. That's the feeling I got. This guy won't go away. As we stand now...none of us are even close to defeating him. We stand about as much chance as an ant does, falling into a pit of lava."

Histoire: "This is highly dsiturbing. I can not even begin to think of a counter measure to something like this, on top of tackle what we already have to face. Damage control at this point, seems impossible."

Umio: "If I may interrupt, for a moment. The unofficial competition between the CPUs, for the title of CPU Queen is now going to be even more complicated."

Uzume: "(...!)"

Histoire: "Why do you say that Umio?"

Umio: "As you said, Histy...all manner of business and the like are putting pressure on their respective nation's CPU by now. The CPUs may be even more desperate to soildify their position, as it would be the one who becomes the CPU Queen...who would be the first one to calm her people and qwell the public outcry."

Uzume: "(Umio's right...it's what I would have done.)"

Histoire: "This is indeed another issue. My heavens...they just keep piling up..."

Neptune: "You know, you could always just pick me to be the CPU Queen. Then we could solve this mess really quickly...and I could be the winne-"

 _Uzume then glares at Neptune, releasing a large amount of "intent" with her share energy..._

Everyone: "...!"

Neptune: "U-Uhhh...something you wanna t-talk about, Uzume? That was some serious intent, you just threw out in your share energy. It could have stopped a bear in his tracks."

Uzume: "Nope. Nothing at all, Nepsy. Just practicing, is all."

Lan: "(No one actually believes that. That intent was definitely directed at Neptune.)"

Neptune: "Oh, alrighty! Leave it to my cool predesessor, to always be working on training her mind and body...even in board meetings."

Nepgear: "Gosh...you're so cool Uzume. I wish I could be more like you..."

Uzume: "Thanks guys! I'm always training to protect those that matter to me!"

 _Uzume then looks at Lan with childish dreamy eyes she gets when she daydreams and has sparkles all around her..._

Lan: "(...I shouldn't be surprised by this.)"

Histoire: "On the matter of the unknown man, there is nothing can do at the present. We have absolutely no information to go on and all of Planeptune's resources are stretched to their limits. For now, I think it would be best to stick to the objectives we talked about in the last meeting...as we're are still moving forward and growing our strength. If anything, this acts as a larger motivator for everyone to get stronger as soon as possible."

Lan: "It leaves a bad taste in my mouth, but you're right. For now we'll have to leave him alone. If we continue to encounter teal monsters, we'll eventually find something out anyway. Hopefully...he won't decide in the mean time, to flex his muscles again."

Histoire: "Onto another matter, I have two questions about the battle eariler...thanks to the other Neptune's sudden broadcast, which frankly was the one thing that I am _most_ peeved about..."

 _Neptune and Adult Neptune gave each other smiles and a secret "thumbs up" as Histoire said this..._

Histoire: "...I noticed that Gold Heart was being cooperative. I also noticed Uzume, had obtained access to her Next Form transformation. Could either of you explain how these events occured?"

Uzume: "W-Well...uhh..."

Lan: "Nope. I have no idea. We were backed into a corner and did what we had to do, that's the only explanation I can give."

Uzume: "...!"

 _Histoire looks at Lan as if she isn't entirely convinced..._

Histoire: "Are you certain, Lan? _Any_ information on this subject could _greatly_ help us in figuring out this _urgent_ situation."

Lan: "I'm positively certain."

Adult Neptune: "..."

Histoire: "...very well then."

Lan "..."

 _Uzume then looks at Lan with hearts in her eyes as if to say "thank you"._

Histoire: "If there is nothing more anyone can add to the topic at hand, I will draw this meeting to a close and we will continue doing what we had discussed before. You are all dismissed."

 _Everyone then proceeds to get up from their seats when suddenly..._

Histoire: "Lan, Uzume...I wish to see you two in the console seal chamber in thirty minutes."

Lan: "Of course."

Uzume: "Sure thing, Histy."

 _Everyone then proceeds to leave the room..._

 **~PLANEPTUNE CITY - BASILICOM - UZUME'S BEDROOM~**

 _Uzume lays on her bed, daydreaming about the events from earlier...a certain man on her mind when suddenly she hears a knock on her door..._

 _*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK*_

Uzume: "...come on in!"

 _Adult Neptune then enters the room..._

Adult Neptune: "Hey there, chickie. How's it going?"

Uzume: "Oh, ya know..."

Adult Neptune: "Yeah... Uzume?"

Uzume: "Yeah, Big Nepsy?"

Adult Neptune: "I'm not one to pry into other people's love lives..."

Uzume: "...liar."

Adult Neptune: "... _much_. But well...are you really ok, with leaving things as they are?"

Uzume: "For now, yeah."

Adult Neptune: "..."

Uzume: "What I mean is...I'm still in love with Lansy, that ain't changing anytime soon. I just don't want anyone else knowing right now, ya know? It would cause a complete uproar. Everybody would get all anxious, because they'd think they were losing the competition. Especially now, with all that happened today. I haven't given up on Lansy. I'll do whatever it takes to be at his side...forever. I'll continue doing what I'm doing...and when the time is right, I'll make my move."

Adult Neptune: "So...you do have a plan then."

Uzume: "Yup."

Adult Neptune: "Is it something you wouldn't be able to say, infront of someone who's under the age of eighteen?"

Uzume: "Maybe...who knows..."

Adult Neptune: "Awww...come on, Uzume! Out with it! I want to hear whatever racey rendevous you have planned! We don't get R-18 scenes in this series! I'm goin' bonklers, because I need a fix of some dirty dialogue!"

Uzume: "Not a chance, Big Nepsy! I'm keepin' this one close to the chest."

Adult Neptune: "Close to the _chest_...is that a hint? A metaphor? Come on! Not even a _tinsy-weensy_ little hint, for ol' me?

Uzume: "Drop it, Big Nepsy. I won't say nothin'."

Adult Neptune: "Fine...party pooper. Can you atleast tell me, when you're going to inact this _super_ sexy plan?"

Uzume: "...soon. Very soon."

Adult Neptune: "Nice one! Goin' straight for the win! I guess I never had to worry about you being in the dreaded back row, after all. If I had of known that...I wouldn't have went through so much trouble, to get King Handsome to see you in lingerie."

Uzume: " _Wait_...what?!"

Adult Neptune: "Oh...shoot. Me and my big, cute mouth."

Uzume: "Big Nepsy..."

Adult Neptune: "...y-yeah...* _gulp_ *...Uzume?"

Uzume: "It's no big deal. If it had of been earlier...I might have beat you to a pulp. Now though...I don't care at all, if Lansy sees me in my underwear. Truth be told, I _want_ him to."

Adult Neptune: "You've gotten _pretty_ bold, Uzume. Is this what love does to a person?"

Uzume: "Nope...it's what true love does to a person."

Adult Neptune: "Well, I think that's enough of this foreshadowing scene. I'm sure you have a lot to think about. Catch ya later, Uzume!"

Uzume: "Sure thing, Big Nepsy."

 _Adult Neptune then closes then door on her way out..._

Uzume: "I know what I have to do now...no, what I want to do. Just wait, Lansy...I'm goin' to show you...just _how far_ my for you love goes."

 _Uzume then suddenly goes into "daydream mode"..._

Uzume: "Uzume will show Lansy, dreams within dreams!"

 **~PLANEPTUNE CITY - BASILICOM - CONSOLE SEAL CHAMBER~**

 _Lan stands in the elevator, on the way down to meet Histoire and Uzume. Suddenly it elevator stops and the door opens..._

Lan: "Hey there, I'm here."

 _Uzume looks at Lan with heart shaped eyes, seemingly in her daydream mode..._

Histoire: "I am glad you two have come. Now, I will get straight to the point. What really happened eariler on the battllefield?"

Lan: "I told you Histoire, nothin-"

Uzume: "It's fine, Lansy. It's Histoire, I trust her. She won't say anything to the others. I've known her longer then anyone."

Histoire: "If this is a personal matter of secrecy, I promise I will not devulge the details to anyone else. It will stay between us."

Lan: "For the record, I trust you Histoire. You pledged your loyalty to me already. I just didn't want to violate Uzume's privacy and trust. The others would have had a field day with this."

Uzume: "(He prioritized my feelings...thanks, Lansy.)"

 _Uzume looked at Lan and sent out her intent of gratitude and love to him..._

Lan: "(I sense...! Uzume...)"

 _An explanation is inorder. CPUs can sense share energy of other CPUs, or any other organism that utilizes it. Share Energy can also have different feelings attached to it, as it is the power that comes from belief and faith in someone or something. CPUs who utilize it, can take it a step further by adding their own emotions or feelings to it and then sending it out at a specific target. This ability is known as -intent-. This can be used in a number of ways, usually to communicate between CPUs. However, if the CPU masters this ability to a certain point...they can use it to communicate emotions onto targets that can not sense energy of any kind. Most commonly, it is used by high level CPUs to intimidate targets. They put their intent to harm or kill into their share energy, focus on their target and then send it out to them. This is considered a high level technique due to the fact that an inexperienced CPU won't be able to control who recieves the intent. If the room was filled with people, they may all recieve intent meant for one person or a specfic group of people. At very high levels of mastery, a CPU could even theoretically make another person or CPU pass out depending on the difference in their level of share energy. There is an extremely high level of this very technique, where CPUs can even destroy the minds of other living organisms and CPUs if their levels of share energy are vastly surperior to their targets and they communicate and attach the proper, negative emotions into their share energy. The only downside to this technique besides lack of skill (which can obviously be corrected through training) is that if a CPU sends intent out to a specific target and a CPU with the right level of mastery is nearby, they can "intercept" it or read the intent meant for another target. The radius for interception depends on the level of mastery the CPU has over their own share energy. All the rules in their entirety apply also for for beings or life forms who can utilize share energy and may not be CPUs. (There have been cases throughout history, albeit extremely few and far inbtween. An example of this would be Gold Third.) Something of here, is that Histoire was created by by the origin goddess, she can utilize share energy, but for only basic functions. She would be a low level share energy user. Therefore, she can not intercept intents. Her specialties lie in other areas, as most of you should already know._

Histoire: "It is alright Lan, I figured as much. As to why I chose a private location for this talk. Tell me, do either of you sense anyone around us?"

Lan: "No, we are alone here. We can talk freely."

Histoire: "Good. Proceed Lan and Uzume, I wish to hear every detail you are willing to share."

Lan: "Well, it started on my end when I was cornered by the mutated Ziphawk. I had finished sensing the man with the unending energy. The one Neptune would refer to as the big bad, I suppose. Actually...for the sake of keeping it simple, we'll go with that from now on."

Uzume: "Simple and to the point, I don't mind."

Histoire: "I do not object."

Lan: "Great! So, after sensing the Big Bad and learning how he mutated Ziphawk, to say I was flustered would be an understatement. Uzume was barelt clinging to life and I knew I had to do something...and quick. I knew I had to transform, but I didn't want to lose control and force Uzume to bend to Gold Heart's will. I didn't want to take away her right to choose."

Uzume: "Lansy..."

Lan: "Uzume, I appreciate it. I really do, but you're going to distract me if you keep sending me intent of that nature every two seconds. You can send me all the intent you want, after I'm done. Is that alright?"

Uzume: "S-Sorry...you just keep saying sweet things, I can hardly help it."

Histoire: "Intent? How long has this been going on for? What kind of intent?"

Uzume: "The entire time. I've been sending Lansy intent of gratitute...and love."

Histoire: "...! You mean to say...?!"

Uzume: "Yeah, it's what'cha think. I'm in love...deeply in love, with Lansy."

Histoire: "...I definitely need an explanation from you, Uzume. It was just barely over week ago you fell victim to his genetic presence."

Uzume: "I'll do my best. It happened like this, see...I was close to death as Lansy had said. I ended up being dragged into my mindscape, or as you know it...Heart Dimension. That's where I met up with the other me."

Histoire: "Kurome?! Her body was destroyed twenty one years ago. How is that even possible?"

Uzume: "Her body may be destroyed, but she never really died. We are the same person. We both just represent different sides of the same coin. I survived back then, because I accepted her as a part of me..."

 _Uzume continues to tell the story of what happened in her mindscape. What had happened on the balcony that day, Kurome's entire plot that spanned several decades, how she wanted to be CPU Queen how she wanted to be sealed..._

 ***SKIP***

Uzume: "So, once I realized how much I really was in love with Lansy...I was able to accept it and acknowledge it, by saying it out loud. Let me tell you...I said it loud and proud! I think at that moment...both me and myself, were able to accept each other and like each other. For the first time we came to an understanding. Not for personal gain or selfishness...we both had the very same feelings. The first time we ever agreed on something...was when we knew, we both love Lansy. Even her, the other me. Every single part of me, loves him. That's when I was able to leave the mindscape. Not before I sensed the Big Bad though...his power...terrifying doesn't do it justice. It's just..."

Lan & Uzume: " ** _Indescribable_**."

Uzume: "I woke up and sensed Lansy was in trouble. His share energy was dropping fast, when I saw him lying in the rubble...my body just moved all on it's own. I helped him up and suddenly...I felt the best feeling I had ever felt in my life. Warm, gentle...and _happy_. I was definitely in love with Lansy, I knew from the bottom of my heart...every bit of me wanted him. Not because of his genetic presence...it was my own feelings, my own free will. His genetic presence at that point, became...a gift. Something that allowed me to feel even deeper feelings for him. I suppose...I found the upside to it. That if you're a goddess and truly fall in love with the CPU King, the one who has the power of genetic presence...you can feel an even deeper love. A love stronger then any human or creature could ever feel. That's to me...what the true power of the CPU King and Queen is. The power of immense, immeasurable love."

Histoire: "..."

 **FLASHBACK**

 **~10,000 YEARS AGO~**

 _In a land that has now lost it's name, a woman lay dying...the woman revered for centuries after her passing as the "Origin Goddess", the first CPU...Sarcelle. In her final moments, she passes on a message to her creation named Histoire._

Sarcelle: "Histoire...heed my words, for they shall be my last."

Medic: "Histoire, listen to Lady Sarcelle...she's telling the truth. She's about to die. She has minutes...at best. You need to hurry."

Histoire: "Lady Sarcelle! *sniffle* I am listening, I will burn your words into my memory. You have my solemn vow."

Sarcelle: "Someday in the far future, a child will be born. He will carry the fate of the world on his shoulders. I have told you all about the CPU King and his genetic presence, the SEC Born CPUs and how their destinies create and uphold a balance that ensures the survival of all life. How they uphold Gameindustri as pillars of strength, if one of those pilliars were to fall...it would all come crashing down to inevitable ruin. This child will have the genetic presence as well. I know many think this power is an abomination. A power to subdue and subjegate the goddesses and bend them to his will for his own personal desires. However, that is not it's true purpose. It is a gift. CPUs who are charged with upholding the balance of the world's life that is Gameindustri, have the genetic predispostion to surpass all life forms by 10,000 years. Everytime a child is born to a CPU couple, it goes another 10,000 years further in evolution. That is why we created the system of the SEC Borns to begin with. One wrong move and all life would be lost to the overwhelming power of a CPU too evolved to coexist with mankind, it would drain share energy far too much and kill every last life form without even trying. You know this already, Histoire. However, because of this system...CPUs trade the ability to love for a life of ultimate power, which allows them to rule and keep the balance. Maybe we were selfish, maybe it was our fate...the fate of the human race to die out and give way to the CPUs. Perhaps my actions have wronged this planet. I dare not think to hard on such a subject, it would bring me only sorrow. I like to believe the ability born within my genes was a way to save the human race. A way to sense the will and desires of the human race and give them form and to take that form as share energy so I could use it to care for and protect the humans, allow them to be happy and to live in prosperity. For humans to live in such a manner, wrongs the CPUs. We have taken the ability for them to love and procreate away from them. I could apologize for all eternity and it would not be enough to atone for my sins. If I could live an eternal life and spend it serving them, that would even not be enough. My one life, the life of an old woman...would be worthless in that regard. Maybe my very birth was a sin, but then why was I born on the eve of humanity's inevitable destruction? That one question, is what has fueled my actions thus far. I believe my natural birth as the first CPU and the first to learn the secrets and uses of share energy was the will of the planet. The planet did not want humans to die, it saved them using my body at the last moment. I believe that wholeheartedly. The gift I refered to, the genetic presence...if the planet wanted the human race to live, it would not have created such a thing. Scientists believe it is a phenomenon in CPUs...much like pheremones that attract two opposite sex creatures together, to ensure the survival of their race. I personally do not believe that theroy. It goes against science, but so does a planet saving itself and having a will of it's own. I believe the planet knew we had the technology to create the SEC Borns. It knew the CPUs were the key to our...to it's survival. It knew of the sacrifices they would have to make to ensure all life lived in harmony and so that planet itself could live and thrive. It took mercy on the CPUs and granted them the gift, so that the day a man and woman of CPU Blood fell in love, they would be able to feel a love more powerful then any other creature would be capable of. That is the gift of mercy the planet had given the CPUs, it was it's own way of attemping to atone for it's sins against them. I understand share energy better then any who live as it's progenitor. I have learned it's true nature. It is an energy that co-exists with life. As long as life exists, so long as individual wills and freedom to choose exists...so does share energy. It is the energy born from those concepts taken shape. SEC Born CPUs are literally embodiments of concentrated share energy. If share energy is the energy born from the wills of all living things, then the CPUs created from it are by extension, the will of all life. The CPU's existence are the very will of the planet. Male SEC Born CPUs are the ultimate example of the planet's will. When the entire planet believes in the same concept, one is born. The genetic presence with it. That only proves the genetic presence is the very will of the planet, of all life! If CPUs evolved naturally, the planet would die from over using share energy. Then why create them in the first place? Why create the genetic presence that ensures CPUs natural evolution and the planets inevitable destruction? It's simple, that is not what it is for! It is the gift that rewards the CPUs for safeguarding the planet. It is the gift that rewards them for choosing free will over subjegation, which what share energy is! It is the gift of the strongest love, the atonement from the planet...so that they may someday be rewarded for their brave and noble sacrifice. The planet by safeguarding itself and preserving all other life, took away their free will. The one thing it believed in. Therefore, it gave them the genetic presence as a reward for truly understanding free will, the end result of that reward is the ultimate love! The one thing that was taken from them! That is what I believe to be true.

Histoire: "Lady Sarcelle...that is beautiful..."

Sarcelle: "It is the truth I believe in stronger then any other. Histoire...I have a task I am entrusting you with." It is the purpose I created you, listen carefully..."

 **END FLASHBACK**

Histoire: "(Lady Sarcelle! Y-You were right! It took 10,000 years, but I finally proves your theroy true!) * _sniffle_ * WAAAAHHH!"

 _Histoire then starts crying hysterically..._

Lan & Uzume: "...!"

Uzume: "Whoa, Histy! I know I'm telling a touchy story here, but you don't have to cry that hard on account of me!"

Lan: "The Neptune's would probably make a joke about how if she continued to cry, she'd sustain heavy water damage and short out her motherlyboard."

Histoire: "Neptune! This is no time for your childishness!"

Lan & Uzume: "...?"

Uzume: "Histy...Lansy said that. Neptune isn't here..."

Histoire: "Sorry...* _sniff_ *...it's a force of habit."

 _All three of them then start laughing aloud..._

Histoire: "Thank you, Uzume. You've given me an answer to a question I have waited for my entire life."

Uzume: "I have...?"

Histoire: "Yes, you may not be able to understand it yet...but I'm sure the day will come when I can explain everything to all of you. All the CPUs. Before we continue further, I need to ask you a question Lan."

Lan: "Of course, Histoire. What is it?"

Histoire: "You have the power of genetic presence. You have known about it for quite some time now. You know full well what it capable of, yet you never once wished to use it of your own accord. You could bend the wills of the rulers of this very world, the CPU Goddesses. You could subjegate them to your every will and desire, yet...you make and consistently have made the choice not to do so, even though it could be said that it would be every man's dream to do it. You deny yourself the limitless power of Gold Heart, because the personality alteration would make you do so. Almost choosing death in the process. You have had every opportunity to use this power on the CPUs and no one would have been able to stop you. Yet...you did not. Why do you not do it? Why do you deny yourself the infinite pleasure and luxury such powers provide you? Answer me, Lan."

Lan: "That's simple. I can't take away the CPU's free will from them. Every living being has the right to chose and make choices. If I went around making goddesses do whatever I wanted, just to satisfy my selfish desires...I would be no better then scum. If they want to be with me and do whatever comes with that, I want it to be their choice! I want them to fall in love with me because they saw me for who I am, because they know everything about me and accepted me as a person they love because of it! Not because of some power, that I didn't even choose to begin with. A power I didn't choose, taking away the choices of others? Where's the sense in that? No one could ever love someone truly, if they chose to rely on such a power! Honestly, when Uzume said she thought the genetic presence was a gift...when she said it let her feel an immeasurable love, only because she already fell in love with me on her own due to me being who I am...that was the first time I was actually glad I had this power! I was glad that this power is a part of who I am...because it allowed someone close to me to be rewarded for choosing to fall in love with me of their own free will. If it can really do that...then it _truly_ is a gift! It's the best gift I ever could have been born with and I accept it! No matter what it may bring me in the future...I accept responsibility for this gift and the choices that come from it. It is my gift alone to bare, so if I can share it with someone in a positive way by their own choosing, I'll gladly accept it!"

 _Uzume smiles and goes over to Lan, she grabs him by his head and mashes her lips on to his with fierceness. She l runs her hands through his hair for a bit, then with one final firm press of her lips...she releases him..._

HIstoire: "U-Uzume...?!"

Uzume: "See, Histy? That's why I fell in love with Lansy. He's just so freakin' cool! He respects our choices and our right to be with the one we want. We realistically could only be with him of we wanted to be in a physical relationship and yet, he still respects our right to choose! Tell me that isn't the most cool way to be! He's strong, intelligent, determined, mindful, respectful and...* _blush_ *...very handsome. He has all the qualities of a king! Just like the CPU King in the legends I looked up to and admired. Now, I'm doing the same thing I did back in the day...I'm admiring and looking up to the CPU King. Only this time, he's real and I've chosen to fall in love with him as a man. Not just because of his title. If he lost his title right this second, I wouldn't care at all, I've still love him to death!"

Histoire: "You have both made me very proud, here today...to have met you both. I can only hope that the other CPUs will someday come to similar conclusions of their own free will."

Uzume: "They can decide all they want, that's their choice. All I hope...is that he wants to be with me. I guess you could say that's my new dream...to one day be the woman that Lansy chooses on his own, to be with. I truly hope that day comes. Until then...I will do whatever he asks of me, without fail! That's my promise to you, Lansy...the man Uzume Tennouboshi, _truly_ loves."

 _Lan still a bit lightheaded from the kiss he just recieved, just nods and smiles at Uzume..._

Uzume: "You alright, Lansy? Is something wrong? Do you need something?"

Lan: "I'm cool Uzume, everything's fine..."

Uzume: "Well duh, I just got done saying you were cool. I know that better then anyone, Lansy!"

Histoire: "This is very touching and I truly hate to interupt..."

Uzume: "Sorry Histy, I got caught up in my feelings again. They're just so strong, you know?"

Histoire: "It's fine, Uzume. I don't mind. Let's continue where we left off. You were saying how you helped Lan up and felt happiness from the genetic presence.:

Uzume: "Yeah, you got it. You should have seen the look on Lansy's face when he realized I was able to touch him...totally priceless."

Lan: "It was surprising after weeks of woman nearly tearing my clothes off at mere grazes."

Uzume: "You got a point, I guess you have a bit of trauma there. I'll help ya through it, Lansy. Anyway, I told him how I felt...as it was pretty obvious. I told him to transform. He did and then I kissed him. That's when I started glowing. Next thing I know...I was in my Next Form."

Lan: "It wasn't so much that I controlled Gold Heart...I still couldn't, unforrunately. Uzume was just immune to being consumed by my power. She could choose, whether to give in and lose herself to it or don't."

Uzume: "I was willing to do anything Gold Heart asked me to do, I...still am."

Lan: "...a-anyway...that made all the difference. Uzume was able to keep Gold Heart under her thumb. He's a huge, deplorable pervert...but he's not a bad guy. He never wanted to force women to be his love slaves. He just was weak to their charms. When they kept throwing themselves at him, he wasn't going to refuse the opportunity for some company. So, if someone is in love with me..."

Histoire: "Then Gold Heart isn't a threat to anyone. He can be controlled by a goddess who has legitimate feelings for him. He can then power them up to their next forms that way."

Lan: "Exactly! It was a huge discovery. We just didn't have enough exposure to Gold Heart. Everyone was to caught up in the genetic presence and his pervertedness. He'll only power up the strength of the genetic presence if they're already coming on to him. I think Noire on that day...just made him lose himself to lust when she went into cougar mode. So, he up'd the intensity to make the situation better for her and ended up affecting everyone around him."

Uzume: "I got the impression that he was very prideful. He was proud of his stature as CPU King more then anything. Forcing women to do what he wanted, wouldn't be befitting of a king. He just wanted them to feel good, that's what the genetic presense does. I can vouch for that."

Histoire: "I see. This is wonderful news. We are one step closer to getting a handle on controlling Gold Heart's power completely. Infact, right now we can...as long as Uzume is around him. She can also damage the teal monsters, with her Next Form transformation. I suggest until we manage to stabilize things to a degree in Planeptune, that you two work as a team for all quests."

Uzume: "You won't get any complaints from me! What about you, Lansy?"

Lan: "It's the most productive way to go about things right now. I'm fine with it."

Histoire: "Very well. Until further notice, you will both act as our main quest force. You are both dismissed."

 **END CHAPTER**

Hey fellas! How'd you like this chapter? It is the chapter I wanted to write since I started this story. It was a huge info dump and there's alot to go over, which I shall do now.

Uzume had quite a bit of character development this chapter! She even got her Next Form. I designed it with her being a personification of a surround sound sytem in mind. Surrounding Dream: Atmos Breaker, her new ultimate EXE Drive is based off of Dolby Atmos. I managed to expand the purposes of Kurome for this story's purpose and I felt it tied in nicely. Uzume is a bold character in the games, she is teased silently for being a nudist by Neptune. I figured her fighting in her underwea- I'm sorry..."Lingerie"...was a subtle way to hint at that. Uzume seems to have a "sexy" plan in the works and is eager to act upon it, though she still needs to act cool around Adult Neptune. That's who she is. I statted this story without a particular bias towards any character, but I must say I really like Uzume with Lan. Both their personalities mesh well together in both forms. This creates a silly synergy of sorts.

Gold Heart has been fleshed out in this chapter. The chaos that ensues whenever the CPUs gather worked against them this time. They were to concerned with Gold Heart's perversion to notice his pride as a King. They were to quick to assume what he was doing and came to their own conclusions. His pride as a King is very strong and perhaps reflects and is an extension of Lan's own will to not take away the freedom of choice away from the CPUs. I want to stress Gold Heart did not enhance the genetic presence until after Noire had succumbed to it. You'll notice Uni fell to it and the others started to show signs after this event took place. Lan is the first ever SEC Born CPU King, I imagine this may come into play at some point. Something to watch for. Lan and Gold Heart pulled out some nifty attacks this chapter. Lan's EXE Drive, Omega: Lumen Eraser Dance is a play off of the current ultimate screen technology, OLED. He has a base form of Lumen Eraser Dance which is not an EXE Drive (and represents LED), thus the ":" seperating the attack. Radinat Plasma represents Plasma screens and High King's Resolution Cannon is a play off of high screen resolutions. Gold Heart will start to come into play more in upcoming chapters. Lan, Uzume and Histoire now have an idea how the rest can obtain their Next Forms. Though, this knowledge will be kept from them, inorder to not sway their reasoning. Histoire is adamant on that subject.

Histoire had some character development as well. She had a task assigned to her by Sarcelle...what this task is, leads to the deepest part of the entire plot. However...this was a setup chaper...the most important one in the story. That information will not come into play until much later. I will say this, everyone already has the knowledge available to them to get to the heart of this story. They just don't realize it. Again, the CPUs often act to crazy when they gather. When you get so many people in a room with such varying personalities, ideas and objectives...often the truth at the heart of the matter gets lost. How the CPUs will overcome this limiting behavior will become a recurring plot point and was touched upon in this chapter, though you won't realize that until later.

A character who demands RESPECT was introduced in this chapter who seems to work for the Big Bad. You can bet you'll be seeing him around again. I doubt he's the only one working under the Big Bad. I wonder who else is? Only time will tell.

Ziphawk is based off WinZip. The "cracked" name that showed up after he seemingly mutated is a mystery for now. Thought, one could guess if they were familiar with the computer term. The fact that he was called hawk and not chicken was meant to be a joke.

Now, for the Big Bad himself. He was introduced in this chapter. This guy's power is beyond any known scale. He's a very complex character, seemlingly phychotic in this portrayal...he may just pop up from time to time. "That place" he mentioned is the endgame of this story. It seems many CPUs of the past sought out this place. Why and for what reason remains unclear. It may take some digging for the CPUs and pals to figure that one out.

We also learned Cherie is one tough chick in this chapter. Isn't she the mysterious one? I have a feeling there's more to her then meets the eye. She acted as a teacher/mother figure to Lan as he climbed the ranks of the guilds. She said herself she taught Lan everything she knew. If you personally trained the CPU King, you're a badass. She may pop up again when you least expect it.

I introduced a very important concept in this chapter. There are two theroies behind the genetic presence. That was the plan from the beginning and I misled the readers for a reason. Sarcelle has her own thoughts on it, seperate from her scientists. Is it a survival mechanism meant to subdue the CPUs into procreation? Or is it a gift of the planet's will as atonement for the suffering of the CPUs? This is one of the driving plots of this story. Look forward to this being fleshed out as Lan journeys across Gameindustri.

Uzume's character story was a very good starting point. Her character allowed me to write this setup/info dump chapter as I wanted, in a very effective way. I'm glad she was voted in first. Currently the polls are from 1st to 3rd, Rom & Ram, Blanc and Nepgear.

Looks like people love those little girls...I hope not in the wrong way. If it wasn't for the fact it is heavily stated within the Neptunia series proper, that they are in no way, truly children and much older then most humans...I would not write a story around them. I like their characters, but I won't write lemons involving children. That's disgusting and I hope the readers have the right intentions and mindset when thinking of Rom and Ram.

My personal picks and stories I am interested in writing are Vert, Uni and Noire. I am going to outline here what my goals are for each character to help the voters decide who they want to vote in.

Character Stories Synopsis:

Vert's is one I am itching to write about. She is a very interesting and complex character from a phychology standpoint. She is as mature and she is immature. This could make for some interesting writing. Lan who is inexperienced with the ways of love and Vert who is also in the same situation, yet "seemingly" refined could have some very curious moments. I have her scenario 100% figured out. I hope I get some Vert votes, because I will be very motivated to write her character story. You will truly see my writing shine here. Her story will be absolutely chaotic from the get go. A surprising turn of events may leave Lan's head spinning like a tornado. Vert's got a secret and arguably, will have the most unique character chapter. Alot of the unique aspects of this story will be delved into here. This character story may also be the most rated M one of the bunch, as Vert does come off as a character who has a very deep interest in sex and the culture surrounding it.

Uni often gets the shaft, realistically. I feel that she hasn't had the chance to really standout much in Neptunia proper. She usually ends up having a minor role and serving as a foil to Nepgear. I really want to flesh out her character and see where it takes her and Lan. She has one of the most intense moments in this entire story. At that moment, there will be a serious info dump that starts the story towards a rising action. She's going to stumble across something huge. Look forward to it when the time comes.

Noire...oh, our resident cougar. Noire will have some serious demons to face. She seems to always be in conflict with herself and is quite contrary. Not quite on Uzume's level, but she definitely has some hidden sides to herself. She was directly touched by Gold Heart and gave in to his genetic presence wildly. There's a good reason for this and I will make sure to flesh this out well. Lan may help her greatly to overcome her personal struggle and will most likely leave a very strong impact on her. This chapter may leave you on the edge of your seats in the sense it will be very teasing in nature. Misunderstandings often happen around Noire and this story will make good use of those.

Rom & Ram's story will definitely be unique and take them far outside of their comfort zones. Those two are holding onto a massive secret, that they aren't aware of themselves. Their story will be based heavily off of a real world event, while still being original and plot relevant. I am going to take extra care to write this story tastefully as I have a feeling people really want this one to be good. We will learn alot about the closed off society of Lowee and it's inner workings in their character story. They are young CPUs, so expect a balance of light-heartedness and seriousness. By the end of it, they may end up having a trump card at their disposal that will prove very useful and humorous in the future. Look forward to some major character developments here.

This leads us to Blanc. She seems to have the least amount of interest in Lan and doesn't seem to like him much. Typical Blanc like beahvior. However, they say the strongest loves are formed from hate. When you start off not liking someone, you can only go up from there. I get the feeling Blanc is the type that if she opens her heart to someone, she opens it ALL the way with a passion. She may feel liberated, were the chance to free her emotions arise. Her chapter will have a major contrast between the first half and the last half. They may seem radically different, while following the same plotline. I want the reader to feel a true sense of freedom with her character. Expect some tension when it comes to her duty as CPU, she may need Lan more then ever for emotional support.

Neptune truly gets the the short end of the stick where Lan is concerned right now. She has annoyed him to no end since the beginning of this story. As you all certainly should know by now, Neptune grows on people rather quickly. She also has a weird way of hidng sage like wisdom within her meta jokes and forth wall breaking humor. Seeing the side of Neptune where she has to work hard for something may be the key to winning Lan over. There will be a pivotal moment in her scenario that will reveal the motivations and secrets of a certain character I have introduced...expect another info dump chapter here, when the time comes. This one will most likely have the most exposure to human characters. Expect Lan's life as a guilld agent to have a major impact on this scenario. Neptune's story will be a long one.

Nepgear seems to be growing in affection towards Lan at a steady pace, despite not being a focused character. Why is that? That will be a driving plot point in her scenario. Nepgear will have some inner strife that she will have to deal with. Expect alot of awkward and tender moments here. I can describe this scenario as being a "sweet" one. Nepgear often spoils Neptune and is put into situations where she is forced to be mature. Maybe with the help of Lan, can she explore her fun side and act a little spoiled. Expect tons of blushing and unexpected moments in this scenario.

Well, I have made it past 24,000 words. This was a grand chapter and was truly glad to write it. Stay tuned for more chaos as I start the process of bringing Uzume's chapter to a close. I'm expecting to write 2 more chapters in this story. Uzume is and is fun to write about and in my opinion, the best choice as the starting heroine. Now, the parts you have been no doubt waiting for are on the horizon. Stay tuned with your tissues. Uzume is a bold character and that translates to ALL aspects of her life and character. Like I said before, expect a change in writing style to occur. I like descriptive and long lemons and your patience (If you're just here for some wank material, I hope you're not though.) will be rewarded soon.

Affection Points are in!

Uzume - 10,000ap - -MAX AFFECTION AQUIRED-

Affection Point System: This chapter busted the lid off alot of the features of this story. Kind of like how in a game, you get to a major event and suddenly tons of options and concepts are available to you. Now, the affection points may be tallied through out chapters. How a character grows her affection points, is unique to each character. I will reveal how at the very end of every character story, this allows you to go back and read and see just why Lan was able to build a character's points in specfic situations. Here is an outline of how the CPUs will react at various levels.

0 -1000ap: Nothing significant will occur. Generally unchanged attitudes towards Lan.

1001 - 2500ap: Curiousity will start to form. The CPUs will start to notice Lan more and unconciously make small changes to themselves. They will be good friends with slight interest in gauging if he's boyfriend material as the ap goes past 2000.

2501 - 4000ap: A crush will begin to form. The CPUs will start to get jealous or want be around Lan alot more. They may start demanding his time, maybe even resort to excuses to get it. Trust will begin to form in this phase. They may start fighting with themselves mentally as to how they feel towards Lan.

4001 - 7500ap: The CPUs actions will get more comfortable around Lan at this phase. They may not mind if an accidental grope were to happen here or there. They will start to seriously wonder about if they love him and they will start to experience desire for him physically. This may lead to unconcious attempts at light seduction and openess to light sexual activity. This is the most important phase and the most dangerous as well, as it determines the outcome of the relationship. A CPU at 6900 points or above will begin to face their inner selves.

7501 - 10,000ap: The CPUs will fall in love with Lan in this phase. They will be open to all forms of sexual activity and start going after Lan as fiercely as their personalities will allow them to. Heavy seduction tactics will occur. Self sacrifice is a high possibility in this phase. A confession WILL occur.

 _ **Start sending me those votes!**_ In PM or in the reviews! I look forward to hearing from you all! Stay classy and have a good day!


End file.
